


Sol & Luna

by Audrielle



Series: Sol & Luna [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Soulmates, Violence, a little smut, a lot of fluff, and some angst, but not a lot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrielle/pseuds/Audrielle
Summary: Pour eux, ça ne pouvait qu'être un malentendu, une erreur: ils ne pouvaient pas être des âmes-sœurs. Cependant, Gaius savait que le Destin ne commettait jamais d'erreur. Mais aller expliquer ça à deux gamins qui se détestent et que tout oppose...Écrite en 2016 et importer de fanfiction.net
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), past Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) - Relationship
Series: Sol & Luna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694773
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate et High School AU: Les personnages de Merlin vivent dans une ville ressemblant à des milliers d'autres, nommée Camelot. Mais leur monde diffère du nôtre: quand deux âmes-sœurs ont plus de 18 ans et que leur regards se croisent, un tatouage similaire apparaît sur leur corps, appelé "la marque". La marque est unique aux deux âmes-sœurs, mais peut être située sur des parties du corps différentes, et fait aussi mal qu'un vrai tatouage quand elle apparaît. Après cela, et jusqu'à ce que leur relation soit pleinement acceptée et construite, des effets secondaires seront présents pour favoriser la création d'une relation entre les deux âmes-sœurs. Ces effets secondaires seront expliqués dans cette histoire.  
> Autre précision: les tatouages n'existent pas dans ce monde, à part la marque.
> 
> Un grand merci à ma bêta-d'amour, sans elle je n'aurais pas pu me lancer dans ce projet et le terminer, alors merci Léanie, cœur sur toi!
> 
> Edit de 2020: J'ai écrit cette fanfiction il y a 4 ans, j'ai donc évolué depuis et parfois certaines formulations ou situations peuvent sembler immatures. De même, ma bêta aussi n'avait pas le même niveau que maintenant, alors des fautes peuvent encore être présente. J'espère tout de même que cette histoire vous plaira!

Nous étions le vendredi 19 février. Les températures encore froides forçaient les gens à garder écharpes et bonnets malgré le fait que la neige ait cessé de tomber. Les cours reprenaient après deux semaines de vacances, au grand dam des élèves. Les entraînements sportifs reprenaient en extérieur maintenant que le temps le permettait, faisant le bonheur des athlètes du lycée de Camelot.

Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Ses 18 ans pour être plus précis, et cela le stressait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Évidement il savait qu'il y avait très peu de chances qu'il rencontre son âme-sœur dès aujourd'hui, et dans un sens il ne l'espérait pas vu la population qui composait la faune de son lycée. De toutes façons, on n'était qu'au début de l'année, et donc peu de ses camarades avaient déjà atteint la majorité, il n'avait donc pas grand-chose à craindre.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et entra dans la fosse aux lions.

Immédiatement, une tornade brune lui tomba dessus, lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Un immense sourire, sincère, prit place sur ses lèvres.

**\- Merci Gwen!**

Une grande tape dans le dos le fit presque tomber, et la seule chose qui l'en empêcha était que Guinevere était toujours accrochée à ses bras.

**\- Alors Merlin, t'es enfin un homme!** Se moqua son ami.

**\- Très drôle Gwaine.**

Il discuta un moment avec ses amis, oubliant presque cette histoire d'âmes-sœurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle à lui violemment.

**\- Gwen! Tu viens?**

C'était Lancelot, le petit ami de la jeune fille, qui l'appelait. Mais ils n'étaient pas qu'amoureux, ils étaient des âmes-sœurs! Le jeune homme avait redoublé une classe et avait donc eu 18 ans avant tout le monde, et la brune était née un 3 janvier. Ce jour-là quand ils se croisèrent, la marque apparut. Mais ce ne fut pas un débordement de joie qui l'accueillit, puisqu'à ce moment là Gwen sortait avec le meilleur ami de Lancelot, Arthur Pendragon.

Celui-ci fut d'abord en colère, surtout quand il apprit que son ami et sa petite-amie avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre depuis un moment, mais il se résigna finalement assez rapidement: contre ce genre de lien, on ne pouvait rien faire. C'était le destin.

Même s'il eut du mal à les voir ensemble au début, il comprit assez rapidement que c'était surtout de la gêne. Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas réellement amoureux de Guinevere, sinon il aurait eu plus de mal à accepter cette situation. Il transforma sa grande affection pour elle en amour fraternel, et la traitait maintenant comme sa sœur.

Tout cela, Merlin le savait uniquement grâce aux récits de sa meilleure amie, car il n'était pas vraiment bienvenu dans le groupe le plus populaire de l'établissement, qui s'était autoproclamer les "Chevaliers" du lycée. D'ailleurs c'était le nom de l'équipe de football: les Knights. Et évidement, Arthur Pendragon en était le capitaine, faisant de lui le "Roi" de ces "Chevaliers", et de tout le lycée par conséquent. Le plus riche, le plus arrogant, le plus agaçant de tous ces bourges. Aujourd'hui encore Merlin ne comprenait toujours pas ce que son amie avait pu lui trouver.

Pendant les quelques mois qu'avait duré leur relation, le "Roi" avait cessé d'humilier Merlin par égard pour elle. Parce que bien sûr, avec la chance qu'il avait, il était depuis son entrée dans ce lycée privé devenu le souffre-douleur préféré du blond. Il était selon lui "inférieur", puisque pauvre. Le brun n'avait été accepté dans ce lycée que grâce à ses très bons résultats qui lui avaient permis d'obtenir une bourse. De ce fait, il devait respect au "Roi", alors que ce dernier le traitait comme un moins que rien.

Mais ça, c'était la théorie. En pratique, la réaction de Merlin ne fut pas celle attendue: dès leur première rencontre il le traita de crétin arrogant et lui dit gentiment d'aller se faire foutre par un nain de jardin. Depuis, la guerre perdurait, n'ayant connu de trêve que durant les quelques mois de la relation entre Gwen et Arthur.

Une guerre bien inégale évidemment! Comment Merlin, un gringalet toujours planqué dans ses livres et nul en sport, pouvait faire le poids face à la star de l'équipe de football de l'école? Surtout que ce dernier était soutenu par la quasi-totalité de l'établissement, alors que lui n'avait que Guinevere et Gwaine. Il avait perdu le peu de personnes qui le soutenaient de loin quand des rumeurs sur son homosexualité avaient agité l'établissement. Dans une école privée très à cheval sur les "convenances", ça faisait mauvais genre.

Sa préférence pour les hommes contribuait aussi à son stress: il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'âmes-sœurs homosexuelles. Et si le Destin décidait que son âme-sœur soit une femme? Bien sûr, il pourrait certainement l'aimer, elle était son âme-sœur après tout, mais pourrait-il la désirer? Il en doutait fort, et tout cela l'effrayait.

Il sortit de ses pensées grâce à une nouvelle claque dans le dos de la part de son meilleur ami.

**\- Ne te tracasses pas comme ça Merlin, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'une chance sur dix que tu rencontres ton âme-sœur entre 18 et 20 ans!**

C'était ce qu'il appréciait le plus avec Gwaine, il savait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Malheureusement, il n'était pas très doué pour rassurer ou consoler les autres, mais il essayait quand même.

Il se força à sourire alors qu'ils partaient vers leur salle de classe.

**\- Oui je sais.**

**o*o*o*o*o**

Il oublia doucement ce problème après plusieurs heures de cours. Étudier avait ce pouvoir sur lui. Il rationalisa sa peur, se rappelant des chiffres, des statistiques, des témoignages. Et surtout, plus il réfléchissait, plus il devenait certain pour lui qu'aucune des personnes inscrites dans ce lycée de bourges ne pouvait être son âme-sœur. Il retrouva son calme et pu se jeter à corps perdu dans les différentes matières.

Cependant, un événement bouscula ces certitudes nouvellement acquises. Un événement inattendu, qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer, même dans ses pires cauchemars.

Il se dirigeait seul vers la cafétéria, ayant eu un cours différent que Gwaine et Guinevere avant la pause de midi, quand il percuta un groupe de personnes à l'angle d'un couloir. Pressé, il s'excusa vaguement et continua son chemin, mais la voix qui résonna derrière lui le figea.

**\- Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas, abruti!**

Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, il se remit à marcher. Mauvais choix, puisqu'il se fit violemment projeter contre le mur. Bien évidemment, sa Majesté détestait être ignorée, et le tenait maintenant par le col de sa chemise contre le mur.  
Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous l'impact, et s'apprêtait à protester quand l'impensable arriva.

Son regard accrocha celui d'Arthur, et aussitôt une douleur presque insupportable se déclencha sur son ventre. Une douleur ressemblant plus à une brûlure, étrangement localisée sur un point au-dessus de son nombril, et brûlant sa peau.

Une douleur qu'on lui avait décrite de nombreuse fois.

La douleur causée par l'apparition de la marque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour le prologue! Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais je voulais bien poser les bases avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses. Toute la fan-fiction ne sera pas du point de vue de Merlin, les prochains chapitres se feront d'un point de vue plus omniscient.  
> Je vous poste le chapitre 1 dans la foulée, en espérant que ce prologue vous aura donné envie de lire la suite!


	2. PREMIER CHAPITRE: Le choc

Haletant, Merlin referma brusquement la porte des toilettes derrière lui. Il dépassa les différents box présents de chaque côté, se dirigeant en chancelant vers les lavabos placé au fond de la pièce.

Même dans la panique, il avait su qu'il devait aller dans les toilettes pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait: un miroir.

Faisant fi de la douleur, il déboutonna sa chemise lentement en commençant par le haut, comme s'il avait peur de voir son ventre. Il tremblait, nerveux, et le cœur battant toujours aussi fort.

Il finit par lever le regard vers son reflet, et le fixa longuement.

Il ne s'était pas trompé: au milieu de son abdomen se trouvait une marque noire, comme tracée au feutre.

Il traça de manière absente les contours d'un cercle parfait, dans lequel se trouvait un croissant de lune. Le tatouage était simple, fait de courbes ni très fines ni vraiment épaisses et mesurait environ trois centimètres.La peau était encore rouge et sensible autour, mais elle ne lui faisait plus aussi mal qu'il y a encore quelques instants.

Dans sa tête, le chaos régnait. Sa respiration, qui s'était calmé pendant son analyse du tatouage, eut un raté. Il dut s'appuyer sur le lavabo devant lui pour s'empêcher de tomber, ses jambes tremblaient beaucoup trop.

Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, et il savait qu'Arthur devait avoir la même marque que lui à présent. Sa réaction plus tôt le prouvait: la surprise et la grimace de douleur qu'il avait entraperçu ne trompaient pas. Il avait d'ailleurs profité de son inattention pour se dégager et se mettre à courir.

Mais maintenant?

Sa tête tournait, à la fois à cause du contre-coup de la douleur et de la situation en elle-même.  
Il finit par s'asseoir à même le sol contre le mur du dernier box, en face des lavabos. Personne ne venait jamais dans les toilettes du troisième étage de toute façon, il pouvait donc rester ici tout le temps qu'il voulait. Il envoya un message d'excuse à ses meilleurs amis, leur disant de manger sans lui car il voulait étudier. Habitués, ceux-ci ne suspectèrent rien.

Il ne savait combien de temps il resta là à ne penser à rien, se remettant doucement du choc, quand soudainement la porte s'ouvrit et se referma violemment. Il entendit des pas précipités se diriger vers le fond de la pièce, comme il l'avait fait. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la personne se retrouve devant le miroir, ôte précipitamment son pull et déboutonne le haut de sa chemise.

Merlin ne voyait que son dos, mais il savait exactement de qui il s'agissait, et pourquoi il était là. Il l'entendit marmonner:

**\- Non, non, non... NON!**

Le cri, accompagné d'un coup de poing sur le lavabo, le surprit. En fait, il fut tellement étonné qu'il se mit à rire. Pas un simple rire, un rire dément. Il craquait devant l'irréalité de cette situation.

Sa réaction attira l'attention d'Arthur sur lui alors qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Le blond ne sut comment réagir, tant il semblait nager en plein délire. Rien, absolument rien n'avait de sens.

Il s'était très vite repris après la fuite du jeune homme, sans savoir comment pourtant. L'habitude de faire semblant sûrement. Il avait raconté que le gringalet l'avait frappé pour s'échapper, et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait mal. Il avait ensuite ignoré avec brio la vérité quant à la brûlure qu'il ressentait et était allé manger avec ses amis … Pour finalement les fuir une fois le repas fini pour se réfugier dans les toilettes abandonnées du troisième étage, de plus en plus paniqué tandis qu'il se retrouvait seul et s'enfonçait dans les couloirs.

Mais même confronté à la réalité tangible, il n'arrivait toujours pas à réellement réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Merlin s'arrêta de rire mais affichait toujours un sourire sardonique. Il ne pouvait simplement pas prendre la situation au sérieux, pas dans son état.

**\- Alors, pas si hétéro que ça hein?**

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux sous la provocation, puis la rage le submergea. Si Merlin compensait le choc en en riant, lui ne fut que colère. Il fonça sur son ennemi, le releva en l'attrapant par le col pour ensuite le plaquer violemment contre le mur.

 **\- Je ne suis pas gay!** Rugit-il à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Et le brun lui rit au nez, n'ayant pas les idées assez claires pour avoir peur. Mais le rire ne sonnait pas juste, tant il était empreint d'ironie.

**\- La marque que j'ai sur le ventre semble indiquer que le Destin pense que tu l'es pourtant!**

Ces mots glacèrent le blond, et il se recula un peu pour voir enfin ladite marque. La chemise toujours déboutonnée lui permit de voir un tatouage identique au sien. Sous le choc, il recula encore en titubant, jusqu'à percuter les lavabos. Merlin put enfin voir la marque, tatouée sur son pectoral gauche.

Face à cette preuve immédiate de la situation, il cessa enfin de sourire. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Ce fut la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours qui les "réveilla" en sursautant. Arthur fut le premier à réagir, attrapant ses affaires et renfilant son pull en vitesse, et le brun se retrouva seul avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu dire?

Il s'étira péniblement, réalisant de manière distraite qu'il était resté assis plus d'une heure dans ces toilettes.

Il décida d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer pour le moment et d'aller en cours comme si de rien n'était.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Les cours était finis depuis presque une heure maintenant. Une heure que sa marque le brûlait.

Après leur dernier cours, il avait dit au revoir à ses amis (à qui il n'avait rien dit évidemment) et s'était dirigé comme à son habitude vers la bibliothèque pour y étudier, bien décidé à faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Malheureusement, la douleur l'empêchait de se concentrer, et surtout l'empêchait de nier la réalité. Au début il l'avait à peine sentie, puis elle avait augmenté durant une dizaine de minutes avant de rester à la même intensité depuis. Elle n'était pas si terrible que ça, mais le faisait souffrir juste assez pour le gêner, comme un mal de tête.

Il avait vite laissé tomber les révisions initialement prévues pour aller se renseigner sur la marque et ses effets secondaires. Comme tout le monde il savait que ces effets existaient, mais jamais on ne leur avait expliqué précisément en quoi ils consistaient.

Les livres qu'il trouva ne furent pas d'une grande aide, faisant surtout la propagande de la marque et de ce qu'elle entraînait, mais il continua ses recherches.

Il n'avait aucun espoir de trouver comment s'en débarrasser, pas dans une bibliothèque scolaire promouvant le lien, mais il voulait glaner le plus d'informations possibles. Malheureusement, comme il s'y attendait la plupart des ouvrages traitaient des effets apparaissant _après_ que la marque soit complétée, et pas ceux avant.

Sa frustration face à ses vaines recherches, ajoutée à la douleur qui lui vrillait le ventre, commençaient à lui donné un mal de crâne des plus malvenus.

Il trouva enfin un paragraphe qui semblait décrire et expliquer ce qu'il subissait en ce moment.

_"Pour favoriser l'apparition d'un lien de confiance et d'affection entre les deux âmes-sœurs choisies par le Destin, Celui-ci créa différents effets secondaires voués à disparaître une fois ce lien apparu et la marque complétée._

_Parmi ces effets, les plus notables sont une incapacité à mentir dans certaines circonstances, et une sensation de douleur qui augmentera proportionnellement à là distance entre les deux âmes-sœurs."_

C'était très vague, mais au moins il comprenait mieux la situation. Arthur devait en ce moment-même s'entraîner sur le terrain de football, assez éloigné des bâtiments où se trouvait la bibliothèque.

Il soupira bruyamment en se laissant partir en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise. Une chose au moins était positive: le blond souffrait donc autant que lui, mais lui devait en plus fournir un effort physique plutôt intense.  
Il ricana, le Roi devait certainement donner une piètre performance aujourd'hui.

D'accord, c'était une petite victoire, surtout vu les circonstances, mais il était obligé de voir le positif même minime de la situation sinon il risquait de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions comme plus tôt dans les toilettes.

Il regarda sa montre, et calcula mentalement: il était presque quatre heures et demie, donc le temps d'arriver discrètement aux terrains et de trouver un vestiaire où se cacher il aurait une heure pour continuer ses recherches sans la gêne causée par la marque. Peut-être même pourra-t-il parler à Arthur après son entraînement. Ça ne l'enchantait guère, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'ils devaient réfléchir ensemble à une solution. La fuite était inenvisageable désormais, pas avec cette douleur. Et puis, il était hors de question qu'il soit le seul à faire des recherches!

Il se leva et partit vers les terrains, sa détermination à trouver des réponses l'empêchant de céder au désespoir.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Merlin ne ressentait maintenant qu'un léger picotement au ventre, presque imperceptible. Il avait décidé de s'installer dans le vestiaire voisin à celui occupé par l'équipe de football pour savoir quand leur entraînement serait fini.

Le vendredi après-midi, comme le mardi, toutes les classes du lycée privé de Camelot finissaient à quinze heures, et les activités des différents clubs sportifs ou créatifs commençaient trente minutes plus tard. Habituellement, le brun en profitait pour étudier à la bibliothèque. Habituellement, il ne se retrouvait pas assis sur le banc d'un vestiaire puant la transpiration et la boue, à lire des inepties sur les âmes-sœurs en espérant trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

Soudain, le picotement s'atténua et disparut complètement. Dans le même temps, il _sentit_ Arthur s'approcher. Il décida de ne pas réfléchir à cela plus avant. Bien que plutôt dérangeante, cette capacité pourrait se révéler utile, que ça soit pour éviter le Roi ou pour le trouver.

De son côté, le blond venait de finir son entraînement et devait faire face aux moqueries de ces coéquipiers en retenant quelques grimaces de douleur. Il s'était bien fait malmener aujourd'hui, gêné par une sensation de brûlure douloureuse venant de sa marque. Un de ses fameux effets secondaires avait-il deviné. Cela lui avait permis de réaliser qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose, si ce n'est rien, sur ce que la marque lui réservait maintenant qu'elle était là.

Heureusement, après environ un peu plus d'une demi-heure de malmenage, la douleur avait lentement reflué pour ne devenir qu'un léger pincement. Il avait donc pu poursuivre l'entraînement normalement sans être distrait par la sensation de brûlure.

Il avait eu le temps de se calmer pendant le cours, même s'il avait été heureux que ce ne soit pas un des cours qu'il avait en commun avec le brun. Il avait pu réfléchir, puisqu'il était assez doué en italien pour se permettre de ne pas faire attention à ce que racontait la prof.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Merlin, ni la sienne, mais il n'en restait pas moins que ça ne pouvait qu'être une erreur, une abominable erreur. Eux deux, âmes-sœurs? Il en aurait ri si la situation n'était pas aussi catastrophique.

Outre ses effets, la marque en elle-même posait problème, puisqu'il devait à tout prix la cacher. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un la voie.

Il avait réussi à tourner le dos à ses coéquipiers de manière naturelle quand ils s'étaient mis en tenue, et comptait ne pas se changer en revenant, prétextant qu'il devait se dépêcher de rentrer et prendrait une douche chez lui.

Une fois dans les bâtiments, il ressentit un étrange élancement, et il _sut_ que Merlin était là, tout proche. Quand il passa à côté de la porte du vestiaire voisin, il _sentit_ que le brun y était. C'était étrange, et un peu dérangeant, mais au moins il pourrait lui parler immédiatement sans avoir à le chercher dans toute l'école.

Il entra avec ses amis et récupéra rapidement ses affaires, leur dit vaguement au revoir, et partit avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Il vérifia qu'aucun ne le suivait dehors, puis se glissa dans la pièce voisine.

Merlin redressa la tête avec surprise, et referma son livre en voyant qui était entré. Le blond s'appuya contre le mur en face de lui, et à nouveau ils se regardèrent en silence. Finalement, ce fut Arthur qui brisa le silence.

**\- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un?**

Il faillit lui répondre de manière sarcastique, tant il trouvait la question ridicule, mais se retint à temps. Ce n'était pas le moment d'ouvrir les hostilités.

 **\- Non, j'ai déjà du mal à réaliser ce qui se passe, alors le raconter aux autres...** Répondit-il d'un air fatigué.

Arthur hocha simplement la tête. Le brun n'avait pas besoin de demander, il savait que l'autre n'avait rien dit non plus.

 **\- T'as trouvé des trucs intéressant?** Demanda-t-il avec un mouvement de tête vers le bouquin.

Il avait facilement deviné que l'autre ferait des recherches sur ce qui leur arrivait. Comme quoi, qu'il soit un petit rat de bibliothèque se révélerait peut-être enfin utile.  
Merlin soupira.

**\- Pour l'instant pas grand-chose. La seule information un peu intéressante que j'ai trouvée, c'est la vague description de deux effets secondaires: on ne peut normalement pas se mentir sous certaines circonstances, bien que je ne sache pas lesquelles, et la marque nous fera mal à chaque fois que l'on sera trop éloignés physiquement.**

**\- Alors c'était ça tout à l'heure! ... Ça risque de nous poser problème.**

**\- Oui, surtout que là on était pas très éloignés, alors imagine lorsqu'on devra rentrer chez nous... Je suppose que tu habites dans les quartiers riches du Nord de la ville?**

**\- Oui.** Devant la grimace du brun, il continua. **Laisse-moi deviner, tu vis dans la banlieue Sud?**

Il hocha la tête en réponse, puis soupira. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la douleur qu'ils allaient ressentir quand ils se retrouveraient chacun à un bout de la ville.

**\- C'est pour ça que je continue de chercher, mais j'ai pas vraiment espoir de trouver quoi que ce soit dans ces livres.**

**\- Ça vaut toujours la peine d'essayer. Mais on en va pas pouvoir rester là très longtemps, l'école va fermer …**

Ils réfléchirent quelques instants, arrivant chacun de leur côté aux mêmes conclusions. Les bibliothèques allaient elles aussi bientôt fermer et hors de question d'aller chez Arthur. Ne restait que...

**\- On pourrait aller chez moi, il n'y aura personne jusqu'à vingt-trois heures.**

Le blond hocha la tête en grimaçant, pas franchement ravi. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, et il pouvait au moins se réjouir d'une chose: cette situation était aussi pénible pour lui que pour Merlin. Et puis qui sait, peut-être trouverait-il là-bas de quoi se moquer de lui plus tard.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Merlin ne savait pas s'il devait être impressionné par la voiture de sport noire que conduisait Arthur, ou dégoûté par cette démonstration ostentatoire de sa richesse. Enfin, celle de son père surtout, mais ça ne changeait pas le principe.

Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, le brun était d'abord parti à pied, puis une fois suffisamment loin du lycée le sportif l'avait récupéré après avoir pris une douche rapide et s'être changé. Mais vu l'aspect de la voiture, il avait trouvé plus judicieux de la laisser sur le parking du grand centre commercial et faire à pied les presque deux kilomètres qui les séparaient de chez Merlin. Il valait mieux ne pas attirer l'attention des voisins, ou tout le quartier allait se poser des questions.

Le trajet s'était fait dans un silence pesant, parfois coupé par les instructions de Merlin et quand ils arrivèrent il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures, ce qui leur laissait moins de deux heures avant qu'Arthur ne doive rentrer chez lui.

Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'attendait, mais les bâtiments lui paraissaient banal. De hauts immeubles blancs, gris ou roses l'entourait, ni très classes ni très crasseux. La nuit venait de tomber, il était donc encore trop tôt pour que les noctambules soient déjà dehors mais trop tard pour que les rues soient encore peuplées. Une grande aire de jeux se trouvait au centre de plusieurs immeubles, dont un devant lequel Merlin s'arrêta. Il chercha ses clés dans son sac quelques secondes, avant de finalement ouvrir la porte.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au quatrième étage, et le silence ne fut coupé que par les cris d'un couple du deuxième, qui firent sursauter Arthur, le plus jeune étant habitué. Une fois dans l'appartement, le blond ne put de nouveau pas dire s'il était surpris ou non. Bien que petit, celui-ci était propre et rangé. Mais malgré cela, on voyait que les murs étaient en mauvais état, et le plafond présentait de grandes tâches d'humidités par endroits.

La porte donnait directement sur une grande pièce ouverte, meublée simplement. Trois commodes, une télé, un canapé, un fauteuil et une table basse. Mais les murs étaient recouverts de photos plus ou moins grandes, certaines mêmes encadrées. De grandes portes-fenêtres s'ouvraient sur un balcon qui donnait sur l'aire de jeux. Le tout dégageait une sensation de chaleur, et il se sentit à l'aise malgré le mauvais état de la pièce. Séparé par un comptoir, la cuisine semblait vieillotte, mais devait certainement remplir sa fonction.

Trois portes étaient fermées, et Merlin les désigna tour à tour comme étant sa chambre, la chambre de sa mère et la salle de bain. Arthur nota distraitement qu'il n'avait pas mentionné de père tout en prenant place dans le canapé indiqué par le brun.

**\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Un thé, un café, de l'eau?**

**\- Un thé s'il te plaît.**

C'était bizarre d'être aussi civil avec son pire ennemi, mais chacun avait reçu une bonne éducation: Merlin se devait d'être poli avec son invité, et Arthur devait faire de même avec son hôte. Et puis, ils devinaient que cette histoire allait durer un moment, alors ça ne servirait à rien de ralentir les choses en déclenchant les hostilités. Cependant, la tension était palpable dans la pièce.

Merlin revint avec deux thés et sortit les livres empruntés à la bibliothèque, et ils se mirent au travail en silence.

**o*o*o*o*o**

**\- Fait chier!** Cria Arthur en lançant sur la table le livre qu'il lisait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Merlin soupira en posant son propre livre sur le meuble bas. Il s'était attendu à cette réaction, il avait même été plutôt surpris que le Roi ait tenu aussi longtemps.

Il n'en restait pas moins que son attitude l'agaça.

**\- Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait peu de chance de trouver quelque chose dans ces livres.**

**\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait ça?!** Cria-t-il de nouveau en se levant.

Le brun ferma les yeux et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix avant de répondre, alors qu'un mal de tête commençait à poindre.

 **\- Parce qu'on doit essayer avec ce qu'on a déjà, tu l'as dit toi-même.** Tenta-t-il de dire calmement. **Écoute, c'est aussi difficile pour toi que pour moi, alors ne …**

**\- Tu parles, toi t'es tout le temps fourré dans tes bouquins! Pour un intello, tu sais pas grand-chose quand même!**

Merlin se leva sous la colère et lui fit face.

**\- Te défouler sur moi ne changera rien à la situation, Pendragon!**

**\- Je fais ce que je veux, Emrys! En attendant c'est pas toi qu'est dans la merde!**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il eut du mal à parler tant il était indigné.

**\- Je te demande pardon?!**

**\- Et tu fais bien! Toi la situation te vas bien: tu es gay! Mais moi bordel, je suis complètement hétéro! Et je me retrouve dans cette situation de merde avec un pauvre gringalet vivant dans la banlieue d'Ealdor, et que je n'arriverais pas à trouver attirant quand bien même je serais gay! Alors que toi t'aurais pu tomber sur bien pire que moi!**

**\- Pire que toi?! Je ne pourrais jamais trouver pire que toi!**

Il s'était mit à crier lui aussi, ce qui étonna assez Arthur pour qu'il le laisse parler. Il en profita pour déverser toute la pression qu'il avait emmagasinée depuis le début de la journée.

**\- Tu es l'être le plus arrogant, le plus égocentrique et le plus insupportable que j'ai eu l'horreur de rencontrer! Tu te penses parfait, mais tu me donnes juste envie de t'arracher la tête et de l'accrocher sur un paratonnerre! Oh oui, monsieur est beau, monsieur est fort, mais tu as la tête aussi vide que celle d'une autruche! Tu es la dernière personne que je voudrais avoir pour âme-sœur!**

**\- Et bien au moins on est d'accord là-dessus!**

Ils reprenaient péniblement leur souffle, blêmes de colère, quand soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

**\- Merlin? Je t'ai entendu crier, que se passe-t-il?**

Il sursauta et se massa les tempes d'agacement.

**\- Mince, Gaius.**

Puis soudain la réalisation le frappa.

 **\- Mais oui, Gaius!** Cria-t-il victorieusement, tandis qu'Arthur se demandait s'il avait perdu la tête.

Il se tourna soudainement vers lui avec un air sérieux.

**\- Gaius est médecin, il pourra nous aider.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour le chapitre 1!  
> En espérant que ça vous ait plu, et que ce soit le cas ou non n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!


	3. DEUXIÈME CHAPITRE: La routine

**\- Tu veux qu'on raconte _ça_ à ton voisin?!**

\- Déjà ce n'est pas juste "un voisin", c'est mon oncle! Et c'est aussi un médecin à la retraite, il doit savoir un tas de choses sur les âmes-sœurs!

**\- Merlin est-ce que ça va?**

**\- Oui Gaius, j'arrive tout de suite!** Cria-t-il à son intention, avant de baisser à nouveau la voix. **On n'a pas le choix Pendragon, c'est le moyen le plus rapide de trouver une solution! À moins que tu ne veuilles rester avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve par nous-mêmes?**

Arthur grimaça, puis hocha la tête à contre cœur. Cependant il ajouta, alors que Merlin se dirigeait déjà vers la porte:

**\- Il a intérêt à être utile!**

Le brun se retint de répondre, et ouvrit à Gaius qui eut l'air soulagé, mais qui sembla redevenir inquiet quand il remarqua le sérieux qu'affichait son neveu.

**\- Merlin?**

**\- Gaius, on a besoin de ton aide.**

**o*o*o*o*o**

Le vieil homme ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou non de la situation.  
Évidemment, il avait déjà entendu parler du jeune Pendragon, Merlin ne cessait de parler de lui. Mais vu la manière dont il le faisait, il n'aurait jamais imaginé le retrouver ici.

Dans la manière dont les jeunes gens lui expliquaient leur problème, on voyait qu'ils étaient certains que tout cela était un malentendu, une erreur. Cependant Gaius le savait, le Destin ne commettait jamais d'erreur. Mais aller raconter ça à deux gamins qui se détestent et que tout oppose... Il devait avouer que même s'Il ne commettait jamais d'erreur, Il avait un sens de l'humour... particulier.

Gaius soupira, prêt à les aider malgré leur mauvaise volonté.

**\- Que voulez-vous savoir exactement?**

**\- Y a-t-il un moyen de s'en débarrasser?**

Merlin semblait désespéré, et Arthur en aurait été vexé s'il ne l'avait pas été autant que lui.

 **\- À ma connaissance, non.** Il reprit en voyant les épaules de son neveu s'affaisser. **Par contre, je peux vous aider avec les effets secondaires.  
****  
** La curiosité de Merlin s'éveilla à ses mots.

**\- La marque possède un effet secondaire universel qui vise à empêcher la distance physique entre les deux âmes-sœurs, c'est la douleur que vous avez ressentie. Le "mécanisme" s'enclenche quand environ cinq-** **cents mètres vous séparent, et à partir de là la douleur augmente progressivement. Donc peu importe la distance entre vous au bout de dix minutes vous subirez la douleur minimale, mais selon l'éloignement elle continuera d'augmenter ou non. La douleur maximale est atteinte à quinze kilomètres en deux heures, donc que vous soyez éloignés de quinze, vingt ou deux-cents kilomètres, la douleur sera la même. On pense que ça a été fait pour éviter que les âmes-sœurs ne meurent de douleur. Ah, et elle s'arrête progressivement quand vous vous endormez.**

Les deux jeunes gens gardèrent le silence. Comment allaient-ils se débrouiller?

 **\- Y a-t-il un moyen de l'empêcher?** Demanda Arthur.

**\- Non, mais vous pouvez leurrer la marque en interagissant vocalement, au téléphone par exemple. Si vous pouviez vous voir aussi ça serait l'idéal... Il marmonna la fin de sa phrase.**

**\- On peut faire ça Gaius, avec les web-cam, Skype, … Je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ça!**

**\- Ah oui oui, c'est vrai, ça sera parfait. Vous avez de la chance, communiquer a un effet presque immédiat sur la douleur. La douleur devrait être supportable pendant quarante à cinquante minutes à cette distance, mais ce ne sera déjà plus agréable au-delà de trente. Restez donc en contact le plus souvent possible.**

Le silence retomba, ils étaient tous les deux trop horrifiés par la situation pour parler. Devoir parler aussi souvent à l'autre était un cauchemar. Ils ne se supportaient déjà pas en communiquant de manière minimale, mais là... Comment allaient-ils arriver à tenir le coup?

Finalement, Merlin se reprit après avoir dégluti difficilement.

**\- Autre chose que nous devrions savoir?**

**\- Tant que vous n'avez pas identifié d'autres effets secondaires, non. À part celui-là, il est impossible de les prévoir: certains sont communs, mais d'autres sont uniques à chaque marque. Mais...** Il hésita.

**\- Mais?**

**\- Ne prenez pas la douleur à la légère, et il serait préférable que vous ne luttiez pas contre la marque et votre destin.**

Il se prépara à la violente réaction des jeunes, et ça ne loupa pas. Merlin se releva, énervé, et cria d'une voix partant dans les aiguës tandis qu'Arthur se figeait d'horreur en ouvrant de grand yeux:

**\- Ne pas lutter contre** _**notre destin** _ **? Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie?! Je-**

**\- Merlin!** La remise à l'ordre avait été prononcé d'une voix sévère et fit l'effet d'une douche froide au plus jeune. **Si je te dis ça c'est que j'ai déjà entendu parler d'un cas semblable, et je refuse qu'il t'arrive la même chose!**

La colère du brun s'éteint, ne laissant place qu'à l'incrédulité.

**\- Un cas semblable?**

**\- Deux jeunes gens de familles rivales, qui se détestaient, ont été dési** **gnés comme** **âmes-sœurs. Leurs familles respectives ont décidé de les garder séparés, peu importe la douleur que ça leur causerait. Ils n'étaient même pas amoureux et ne s'était même jamais parlé avant l'apparition de la marque, et pourtant...  
****  
\- Que sont-ils devenus?** Demanda Arthur, curieux et un peu inquiet.

**\- La femme qui soignait la jeune fille, une amie à moi, a réussi à la convaincre de s'enfuir avec son âme-sœur. Mais il** **était déjà trop tard, le garçon se donna la mort avant qu'elle n'ait fini les préparatifs, ne supportant plus la douleur. La fille faillit mourir elle aussi à cause de leur lien, mais grâce aux soins de mon amie elle réussit à s'en sortir. Malheureusement ses pare** **nts, en voyant qu'elle allait s'enfuir, la renièrent et la forcèrent elle et son médecin à quitter la ville.**

Merlin vit la douleur passer sur le visage de Gaius à la mention de son amie, et décida de ne pas insister. Il avait appris avec le temps que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de faire parler son oncle quand ça concernait cette femme. Tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre, c'était qu'elle s'appelait Alice et qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés quand ils étaient tous les deux étudiants en médecine, de plus il soupçonnait qu'elle avait été plus qu'une amie pour Gaius.

Arthur réfléchissait quant à lui aux nouvelles informations qu'il venait d'entendre. Il lui semblait peu probable que le vieil homme ai inventé cette histoire, mais elle ne changeait pratiquement rien à ce qu'il pensait de sa situation. Ce n'était pas son destin, impossible. Il décida cependant de prendre très au sérieux cet effet secondaire, quand bien même la solution proposée ne lui plaisait pas.

Devant le silence des jeunes, et sentant qu'il ne pouvait pas plus les aider, Gaius décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il sortit donc après qu'ils l'eurent remercié pour son aide, mais Merlin le retint encore quelques instants pour lui arracher la promesse de ne rien dire à sa mère. Ceci fait, il les laissa seuls, priant pour que son neveu et son âme-sœur ne souffrent pas trop et acceptent vite leur destinée.

Le Destin faisait des choix vraiment étranges parfois...

**o*o*o*o*o**

Depuis ce jour qu'ils décidèrent d'appeler "le jour maudit", une routine s'était installée. Pas une routine agréable pour eux, loin de là, mais elle était nécessaire.

Le week-end fut difficile, puisqu'ils étaient obligés de rester _toute la journée_ en contact. Ils pouvaient tenir une trentaine de minutes entre deux conversations vidéos sans que ça les dérange trop, mais pas plus. Ils découvrirent heureusement que s'envoyer des SMS ralentissait le processus. En s'en envoyant un toutes les dix minutes ils pouvaient tenir une quarantaine de minutes, et en s'en envoyant toutes les cinq minutes ils tenaient presque une heure.

Leur principal problème était qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Paradoxalement, ce fut les conversations vidéos qui furent les plus faciles puisque dans les faits ils n'avaient pas réellement besoin de se parler, l'illusion de la présence de l'autre suffisait. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient chacun de leur côté, en essayant de ne pas se soucier de l'autre (ce qui était bien sûr plus facile à dire qu'à faire).

Ils avaient fini par s'envoyer des informations aléatoires par SMS sans réel lien les unes avec les autres, puisque les quelques tentatives de conversation avaient lamentablement échouées. Merlin envoyait surtout des choses qu'il avait lues ou vues dans des documentaires, comme les zones de proliférations des oiseaux de paradis, tandis que ce qu'Arthur envoyait était plus en rapport avec le sport, l'économie ou la politique.  
Autant dire que bien qu'elles étaient objectivement instructives, ils trouvaient rarement intéressantes les informations que l'autre leur envoyait.

La semaine qui suivit fut plus facile. Le matin avant d'aller en cours ils s'envoyaient des messages, puis arrivé au lycée le problème ne se posait plus. Même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours en cours ensemble, le bâtiment n'était pas assez grand pour déclencher la douleur. Puis une fois rentrés, ils démarraient tout de suite une conversation Skype. Ils faisaient généralement leurs devoirs et une fois terminés Merlin prenait de l'avance pour ses futures études de médecine, tandis qu'Arthur se contentait de jouer aux jeux vidéos (ce qui avait surpris le brun au début, mais après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour connaître les passe-temps de l'autre).

Le plus embêtant était qu'ils devaient être au lycée si l'un avait cours même si l'autre non. Ils se trouvèrent confrontés à ce problème dès lundi, puisque qu'Arthur finissait à dix-sept heures et Merlin à dix-huit heures.

Le blond décida de rester en prétextant vouloir étudier à la bibliothèque, et malgré la surprise manifestée par ses amis (et les moqueries, puisqu'ils firent semblant de le croire malade) aucun ne se posa réellement de questions. Après tout, son père lui mettait la pression pour avoir les meilleures notes possibles, donc ce n'était pas si étrange que ça.

Le mardi, Merlin râla un peu, puisqu'il devait venir pour huit heures alors qu'il ne prenait qu'à neuf heures. Évidemment, Arthur était plutôt satisfait de ça. Tout ce qui pouvait énerver son partenaire d'infortune était une bonne chose.

Le mardi après-midi, ils durent subir la même douleur que le vendredi, puisque Merlin avait une réunion du club journal pendant l'entraînement d'Arthur. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'origine de leur première dispute depuis le "jour maudit", puisqu'ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment et qu'ils s'ignoraient au lycée. Arthur s'était énervé le lundi soir, arguant que Merlin pouvait bien louper cette réunion, que ce n'était qu'un club sans importance de toute façon. Ce qui bien sûr ne plut pas du tout au concerné, qui rétorqua que son club était tout aussi important que son entraînement. La dispute se finit sur un match nul puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux persuadés d'avoir raison, et chacun fit ce qu'il voulait. Ils endurèrent la douleur, et bien que supportable, il n'en resta pas moins qu'elle les empêcha de se concentrer totalement sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

Pour éviter de se retrouver dans la même situation le vendredi après-midi, le brun proposa à Gwen de rester avec elle pendant qu'elle assistait à l'entraînement de Lancelot, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas rester à l'intérieur alors qu'il faisait beau pour une fois. Ils l'avaient déjà fait plusieurs fois, mais ça étonna grandement la jeune fille puisque jamais il ne l'avait proposé de lui-même.

Finalement, Gwaine se joignit à eux sur les gradins. Bien que ne voulant pas faire partie de l'équipe du lycée, il adorait ce sport et le pratiquait souvent le week-end avec les gamins de son quartier. Il vivait lui aussi dans une des banlieues pauvres de la ville, à côté d'Ealdor. C'est pourquoi il ne se serait pas senti à sa place dans l'équipe avec les mecs les plus riches et populaires de l'école. Et aussi par rancune de ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à son meilleur ami, bien qu'ils aient arrêté depuis plus d'un an. Il n'y avait vraiment plus qu'Arthur qui harcelait et humiliait encore le jeune homme.

Les deux âmes-sœurs avaient décidé de se retrouver de nouveau chez Merlin après l'entraînement pour faire des recherches. Mais le brun voulait aussi "tester" quel pourraient-être les autres effets secondaires de leur marque parmi ceux qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver dans les livres. Il préférait ne pas être surpris et savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Mais contre toute attente, Arthur se montra... récalcitrant.

**o*o*o*o*o**

**\- Pour la dernière fois, c'est hors de question!**

**\- Mais on doit savoir pour y être p** **réparés! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si quelque chose se déclenche et qu'on n'a aucune idée de comment l'arrêter?!  
** **  
\- On improvisera! Mais il est hors de question qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit pour "tester" la marque, on ne sait même pas ce qu'on pourrait déclencher!**

**\- Mais justement espèce de bourrique aristocratique débile! On DOIT savoir!**

Arthur était toujours assez impressionné par les insultes et menaces originales que trouvait Merlin quand il le poussait _vraiment_ à bout. Mais ça ne changerait pas son opinion.

 **\- De quoi tu as peur à la fin?!** Cria Merlin, excédé.

**\- Je n'ai pas peur!**

En réalité, il était effrayé par la marque et ses effets. Effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait faire à cause de l'un d'eux. Il _savait_ que le brun avait raison et qu'ils devaient se préparer pour ne pas être surpris, mais sa peur irrationnelle l'empêchait de le reconnaître.

Merlin profita qu'il soit momentanément inattentif pour lui saisir le poignet. Le sportif, surprit, tenta de se dégager mais l'autre raffermit sa prise en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Tu as peur!**

**\- N-**

Arthur voulut répondre par la négative, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Comme s'il s'était étranglé avec, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. Le brun eut un sourire victorieux.

**\- Je le savais!**

Arthur retira enfin son poignet, et recula de plusieurs pas.

**\- Non tu ne sais rien du tout! Je n'ai pas p-**

**\- Mais non, je ne parle pas de ça! C'est un des effets secondaires, on ne peut pas se mentir si on se touche.**

L'incrédulité remplaça la colère, et le blond cessa enfin de crier.

**\- Un effet secondaire?**

**\- C'est un des plus communs. J'avais déjà lu que parfois les âmes-sœu... enfin on... ils...** Il hésitait sur la formule à employer, n'acceptant toujours pas leur "situation". **Bref, un des effets secondaires les plus communs est l'incapacité de dire un mensonge quand on a u** **n contact physique avec l'autre personne. C'est un de ceux que je voulais tester.  
****  
** Et la colère remplaça l'incrédulité.

**\- Et tu l'as fait sans me demander mon avis?!**

**\- Je l'ai demandé! J'ai juste décidé de ne pas le prendre en compte vu qu'il était clairement stupide!**

**\- Juste parce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ne veux pas dire que je suis stupide Emrys!**

**\- Tu es stupide parce que tu te laisses contrôler par la peur alors que tu** _**sais**_ **que j'ai raison!**

Arthur voulait continuer à se défendre, vraiment, mais il ne savait plus quoi dire pour se justifier. Et c'était ça le plus frustrant: savoir que l'autre avait totalement raison. Il finit par grogner de rage et tendit son poignet tellement brutalement qu'il faillit frapper le nez de Merlin dans le mouvement.

**\- Aller, fait tes tests qu'on en finisse.**

Le brun se retient à temps de sourire, ne voulant pas que l'autre change d'avis. Il s'empressa d'attraper son poignet (et de l'éloigner de son nez par mesure de sécurité). Il prit un air sérieux, qui lui donna un air de scientifique du point de vue d'Arthur.

**\- D'accord, je vais juste essayer dire un quelque chose dont un sait tous les deux que c'est un mensonge.** **J'ai... J...**

Il grimaça, la sensation n'était vraiment pas agréable.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire?**

Finalement, la curiosité l'emportait encore sur la colère et la peur.

**\- J'essaye de mentir sur mon âge. Bon, maintenant je vais essayer de dire quelque chose dont seul moi sait si c'est vrai ou faux. Hier, je suis allé à... à...**

Il essaya encore de forcer, mais ça commençait à lui faire mal alors il préféra arrêter.

**\- Je veux essayer aussi!**

Merlin fut surpris par le regain d'enthousiasme du sportif, mais hocha la tête.

 **\- Durant la dernière saison, Marc Johnson a marqué... il a été exclu...** Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'Arthur rigole. **Je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas qui est Marc Johnson.**

Merlin grogna un peu sous la moquerie.

**\- Roh la ferme. Maintenant je vais essayer de dire quelque chose dont je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou faux, mais toi oui.**

Le blond s'étonna qu'il n'ait absolument aucune hésitation ou temps de réflexion sur la marche à suivre. **  
**

**\- Tu avais déjà tout prévu hein?**

**\- Toute expérience demande un protocole d'expérimentation.** Arthur leva les yeux au ciel mais il l'ignora. **Donc, Marc Johnson a marqué 297 buts durant le dernier match.**

Les yeux du sportif s'écarquillèrent.

**\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi!**

**\- Je sais, c'est justement le but de cette phrase.** Soupira-t-il. **Dernier test: La capitale du Pakistan compte 200 millions d'habitants.**

**\- Quoi? Comment tu sais ça?**

**\- Je ne le sais pas, j'ai sorti un chiffre au hasard. Maintenant on sait que l'on peut mentir, tant qu'on ne sait pas avec certitude si ce qu'on dit est faux ou non, peu importe si l'autre personne connaît ou non la vérité.**

D'accord, sur ce coup Arthur devait bien admettre qu'il était plutôt impressionné par son esprit logique. Impossible qu'il le lui dise bien sûr, mais voilà.

Merlin se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours son poignet et le lâcha précipitamment. Il masqua sa gêne en allant dans la cuisine chercher du thé, et le blond ne remarqua rien.

Ils ne cherchèrent pas d'autres effets secondaires, le brun étant déjà satisfait d'avoir pu tester celui-là et ne voulant pas pousser sa chance. Ou peut-être que lui aussi avait inconsciemment peur de ce qu'ils pourraient trouver...  
**  
o*o*o*o*o**

La deuxième semaine se passa de la même manière, dans le calme le plus profond. Ce qui avait de quoi troubler nos deux protagonistes. Commet le monde pouvait leur sembler aussi normal après une telle catastrophe? Ils faisaient exactement les mêmes choses, avec les mêmes personnes. Une routine entre eux s'était installée, établissant un équilibre, pourtant précaire à cause de leurs forts caractères respectifs.

Ce week-end Merlin, qui avait vu Arthur galérer avec ses devoirs de physique et avait finalement eut pitié de lui, avait proposé son aide. Ce que le jeune orgueilleux avait bien évidemment refusé, par fierté. Avant de revenir sur sa décision une demi-heure plus tard, étonnant le brun qui pensait qu'il tiendrait au moins une heure.

Puis à force de l'entendre marmonner et même parfois crier (de rage ou de victoire) durant ses parties de jeux vidéos, il se demanda ce qui pouvait à ce point passionner le sportif. Sa curiosité l'emporta et il demanda à quoi jouait Arthur. Ce dernier lui dit qu'il s'agissait d'un MMORPG, puis lui expliqua ce qu'était un MMORPG en ne cachant évidemment pas sa surprise et son arrogance quand il comprit que l'autre ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Le lundi soir, Merlin avait récupéré un de ses anciens comptes, car il était peu intéressé par l'idée de commencer à un bas niveau, et ils commencèrent à jouer ensemble. C'était déjà plus agréable que le silence qui pesait dans leur chambre respective, et ils oubliaient pour un temps qu'ils détestaient la personne de l'autre côté de l'écran.

Mais le retour de la discorde se produisit le vendredi suivant, le 5 mars, soit deux semaines après le "jour maudit".

**o*o*o*o*o**

Le mois de mars venait de débuter, et on commençait enfin à réellement voir les jours s'allonger même si le temps était toujours aussi froid et pluvieux.

Ce vendredi encore Arthur venait chez Merlin pour avancer dans leurs recherches. Le soleil n'étant pas encore tout à fait couché, ce dernier ne fut donc pas surpris de  
voir quelques enfants du quartier regroupés dans l'aire de jeux. Il le fut un peu plus quand ils se mirent à crier et à courir vers lui en le voyant.

Il fut immédiatement inquiet, ayant peur qu'une catastrophe soit arrivée. Il faut savoir que Merlin, s'il n'était pas vraiment aimé dans le voisinage, était adoré par les enfant et jeunes adolescents. Et il le leur rendait bien.

Il fut rassuré quand il vit leurs sourires et compris qu'ils voulaient lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Puis le brun entendit un nom, et se figea.

**\- Merlin, William est revenu!**

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put comprendre dans la mare de cris que produisaient les quatre gamins, mais ce fut suffisant pour amener un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Après que les petits les eurent rejoint et repris leur souffle, il leur demande:

**\- Depuis combien de temps?**

**\- Il y a presque trois heures, là il est chez ses parents.**

Merlin fit la moue. Il n'allait quand même pas le déranger lors de ses retrouvailles avec sa famille.

\- **J'irai le voir demain alors.**

Aussitôt, les enfants crièrent de protestation.

**\- Non! C'est lui qui nous a dit de t'attendre et de te dire d'aller le voir. Jules est déjà parti le prévenir que tu es arrivé.**

Il fut un peu étonné, mais finalement rit. Ça ressemblait bien à William de faire quelque chose comme ça!  
Soudainement Lucie, la plus jeune, se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda à voix basse en se mettant sur le pointe des pieds.

**\- C'est qui le monsieur?**

Merlin se retourna et- Mince! Il avait oublié Arthur!

 **\- Un ami de l'école.** Répondit-il vaguement avant de s'adresser au blond. **Un ami à moi vient de rentrer de l'armée, est-ce que ça te dérange si on va vite le voir? Promis ça ne durera pas trop longtemps!**

Oui ça le dérangeait, mais le sportif n'avait pas trop le choix alors il hocha la tête. Sur le chemin, le brun lui expliqua rapidement que William et lui étaient amis depuis l'enfance, qu'il avait deux ans de plus que lui et le considérait comme son frère. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un an, puisqu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée en tant que mécanicien. Pas que ça l'intéressait vraiment, mais il voulait au moins savoir à cause de qui il perdait son temps.  
Un cri arrêta Merlin dans ses explications, et il se retrouva soudainement dans les bras de William. Ils faillirent tomber, et Arthur ouvrit des grands yeux sous la surprise.

Une fois que l'inconnu eut relâché son étreinte d'ours, il put l'observer. Il avait un physique quelconque, ni attirant ni repoussant. Il ne lui aurait pas donné vingt ans, il avait plus l'air d'avoir leur âge malgré une forte carrure.  
Il garda ses mains sur les épaules de Merlin, et Arthur crut vois une lueur de déception passer sur son visage quand son regard rencontra celui de son ami, et il enregistra distraitement cette information.

Il avait loupé les salutations d'usage durant son inspection, ce qui en soit ne le dérangeait pas trop. Sauf que maintenant, le plus vieux le dévisageait suspicieusement.

**\- C'est qui lui?**

**\- C'est Arthur, il-**

Il fut coupé par William, dont la réaction se partageait entre le choc et la colère.

**\- Arthur?! Comme dans "Arthur Pendragon"?**

**\- Oui, mais-**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?!**

**\- William calme-toi!**

Merlin s'énerva, n'en pouvant plus de se faire couper la parole. Et puis maintenant, le blond avait pris une attitude clairement hostile et levait le menton d'un air supérieur.  
Il chercha rapidement une excuse et dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

**\- On a un devoir à faire ensemble, c'est pour ça qu'il est là!**

Il fut plutôt fier de sa trouvaille, et même Arthur devait reconnaître que c'était crédible.  
William se retourna vers lui.

**\- Un devoir?**

**\- Oui, un exposé de Philo. C'est pour ça que je peux pas rester longtemps là, mais demain on pourra passer la journée ensemble!**

Il força un sourire, ce qui parut détendre un peu son ami qui le lui rendit.  
**  
\- Ok, demain à dix heures alors?**

**\- Ça marche, à demain!**

Il était pressé de partir, la situation pouvant dégénérer à tout moment.  
Mais bien sûr, elle dégénéra quand même.

William attrapa Arthur par le coude et le força à se retourner.

**\- T'as intérêt à bien te comporter avec lui!**

Le blond ne fut vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas content qu'il ose le toucher. Il dégagea son bras avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire arrogant.

"Oh non" eut juste le temps de penser Merlin.

**\- Sinon quoi?**

**\- Ne me tente pas, ça fait plus de deux ans que je rêve de te démolir.** Cracha froidement le mécanicien.

**\- Ah oui? Et pourquoi?**

**\- Parce que tu emmerdes Merlin du con!**

Il perdait petit à petit son calme et le brun jugea qu'il était temps qu'il intervienne.

 **\- William, il ne me fait plus rien!** Voyant le haussement de sourcil de son ami, il insista. **Je te le promets, maintenant on s'ignore tout simplement. Ça va mieux depuis que Gwen est sortie avec lui, alors-**

**\- Gwen est sortie avec ce salaud?! Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait?!**

**\- Ce n'était pas si terrible...**

**\- Pas si terrible?! Ça se voit que tu n'étais pas à ma place! Presque tous les soirs je devais te consoler alors que tu pleurais à cause de ce connard! Tu étais complètement démoralisé et-**

**\- William arrête!** Cria Merlin en rougissant sous la gêne.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'Arthur entende ça.

**\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de lui.**

**\- Peut-être, mais il n'arrangeait pas les choses.** Dit-il d'un air buté en croisant les bras.

Le brun soupira.

**\- William, laisse tomber s'il te plaît. Je suis fatigué, et j'aimerais ne pas avoir à me disputer avec toi. On se voit demain d'accord?**

Sans attendre sa réponse, il tourna les talons, vite rejoint par son camarade après avoir jeté un dernier regard méprisant au mécanicien.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Merlin se fit dans le silence. Arthur essayait d'ignorer les pensées parasites qui tournaient dans sa tête. Avait-il vraiment été si horrible avec l'intello? Était-il vraiment si désespéré, ou William avait-il exagéré? Non, il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ça.

Et par-dessus tout, il refusait de ressentir de la culpabilité.  
Non, il préférait se concentrer sur le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas l'ami de Merlin, pas du tout même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre! De nouveau il y a peu d'action, et l'histoire avance doucement, mais je voulais bien poser les bases. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés, de toute façon les prochains chapitres devraient bouger beaucoup plus! *rit diaboliquement en relisant le scénario des chapitres trois et quatre*
> 
> Une question, une remarque, une critique? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, j'y réponds toujours!


	4. TROISIÈME CHAPITRE: La réconciliation

**\- ALLEZ LES KNIGHTS!**

Gwen et Gwaine étaient survoltés, comme à chaque match, tandis que Merlin était soit perplexe face au comportement de ses deux meilleurs amis, soit déconcerté par le jeu en lui-même. Comme pouvait-on _vouloir_ se faire écraser et pousser au sol de manière aussi violente? Ça relevait du masochisme pour lui.

Ils assistaient au match du samedi après-midi, le premier depuis la pause d'hiver. Le terrain était encore boueux, mais heureusement il ne pleuvait pas. N'empêche que les joueurs étaient bien crade.

La fin du match fut sifflé, et il perdit définitivement ses deux meilleurs amis, devinant à leur cri enthousiaste que les Knights avaient gagné. Ils attendirent avec Gwen devant la sortie des vestiaires pour qu'elle félicite son petit ami et le reste de l'équipe.

Quand l'équipe sortie, on pouvait facilement voir qu'ils étaient les vainqueurs du jour. Lancelot proposa à Gwen de venir avec eux, au programme: pizza et bowling pour fêter leur victoire.

Malheureusement, les trois amis avaient déjà prévue de passé l'après-midi ensemble. Cependant, Lancelot donna une réponse qui surprit tout le monde.

**\- Ils n'ont qu'à venir aussi! À moins que vous ayez déjà quelque chose de précis en tête...**

**\- Non, mais...**

Elle aimerait vraiment accepter, et pouvoir passé l'après-midi avec ses meilleurs amis, son petit-ami et ses amis, mais... Gwen regarda alternativement Merlin et Arthur, comme la plupart des personnes présentes. Le reste de l'équipe n'était pas dérangé par l'idée, s'entendant bien avec la jeune femme et trouvant cette guerre stupide. Mais eux aussi avaient quelques doutes quant à leur "leader" et à son "ennemi". Pour l'instant ils se regardaient dans les yeux, où semblait briller une lueur de défi.

Les regards de Gwaine et Lancelot se croisèrent, et une sorte de conversation silencieuse sembla se passer aussi. Finalement, le premier hocha la tête et prit la parole:

**\- C'est d'accord, on vient avec vous. Sauf si ça vous dérange bien sûr.**

Aussitôt tous les regards se posèrent sur Arthur, mais ce fut Léon qui parla à sa place.

**\- Non ça ne nous dérange pas. Ça sera sympa de connaître les amis de Gwen, surtout que la plupart du temps elle ne parle que de vous.**

Celle-ci rit, et l'atmosphère se détendit. Personne n'avait conscience de la réelle raison du silence du duo.

Ils avaient fait face au même dilemme: passé l'après-midi avec l'autre avais un bon côté puisqu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de s'appeler alors qu'ils étaient entouré de leur amis, ce qui aurait été bizarre. Mais en même temps, ils ne voulaient pas passé leur après-midi avec l'autre. Et surtout, s'ils avaient accepté trop facilement, les autres se seraient certainement doutés de quelque chose.

Heureusement, leur meilleur ami respectif avaient débloqué la situation.

C'est donc pour la plupart soulagés qu'ils se rendirent à la pizzeria la plus proche.

**o*o*o*o*o**

**\- Tu sais, nous à la base on a rien contre toi.** Expliqua Léon entre deux bouchées de pizza. **Bon, on a suivi Arthur au début, mais on était jeune et un peu con. Et ça nous ait vite passé. Du coup je voulais quand même m'excusez de notre part à tous pour le comportement qu'on a eut avec toi.**

 **\- Enfin tous, c'est vite dit...** Marmonna Gwaine avant de se prendre un coup de pied de la part de Gwen.

Merlin ignora l'intervention, et sourit à Léon. Il n'avait en fait aucune rancune envers eux, et après avoir un peu discuté ils lui semblaient même sympathiques.

**\- Vous êtes pardonnés! On fait tous des erreurs non?**

Ils s'étaient placés de manière à ce que les deux ennemis soit le plus éloigné possible, les plaçant chacun d'un côté de la table. Merlin était contre le mur, Guinevere était assise à sa gauche, et Gwaine en face de lui. Lancelot était encore à gauche de Gwen, et Léon à côté de Gwaine, ce qui le plaçait en diagonale du brun. L'ambiance était bonne enfant, et l'équipe apprenait lentement à connaître les deux jeunes hommes.

Mais le repas avançait, et un problème se profilait à l'horizon: l'addition. Perceval rappela joyeusement qu'Arthur avait promis de tout payer pour l'après-midi, pour félicité son équipe en quelque sorte. Seulement, il y avait Merlin et Gwaine dans le lot maintenant... Ce dernier ne posait pas vraiment problème, même s'il avait la rancune tenace envers le blond, mais le premier...

Le brun soupira.

**\- C'est bon je vais payer ma part.**

**\- Non.**

Tout le monde, même Merlin, se tourna vers Arthur avec un air étonné. Car oui, c'était bien lui qui avait dit ça. Il prit un air renfrogné face à tous ces regards surpris.

**\- J'ai dit que je payerais pour tout le monde, et je n'ai qu'une parole.**

**\- Je ne veux rien te devoir.**

**\- Merlin.** Siffla Gwen, ne voulant pas qu'une dispute éclate.

Mais les deux jeunes hommes restèrent étonnamment calme, surtout pour leurs amis qui avaient l'habitude de voir leur violente prise de bec. Les deux âmes-sœurs avaient fini par adopter ce mode de discussion de colère froide durant les deux dernières semaines, fatigué de se crier dessus.

**\- Tu ne me devras rien, puisque je te _l'offre_.**

**\- Ça ne change pas que je ne veux pas que tu m'offres quelque chose.**

**\- Bordel, ne sois pas si buté!**

Dans le même temps, la serveuse revient pour demander s'il voulait commander un café ou un dessert. Arthur profita de l'inattention pour envoyer un rapide SMS à Merlin.

_"J'ai déjà mangé plusieurs fois chez toi."_

Quand celui-ci l'eut lu, il releva la tête et croisa immédiatement le regard dur du blond. Il comprit qu'il n'y couperait pas et hocha la tête en soupirant.

Évidement, personne n'avait remarqué l'échange. Quoi que, Lancelot et Gwaine échangèrent de nouveau un regard de conspirateur ...

**o*o*o*o*o**

Seul le groupe d'amis proche d'Arthur restèrent avec eux pour le bowling, c'est-à-dire Lancelot, Leon, Eylan _(nda: il n'est pas le frère de Gwen dans cet AU)_ et Perceval.  
L'ambiance était toujours à l'amusement, et les sportifs devinrent curieux quant aux trois meilleurs amis.

 **\- Comment êtes vous devenus amis au fait?** Demanda Leon.

 **\- On a été dans la même classe jusqu'au collège.** Répondit Gwen. **Gwaine et moi venions tous les deux de l'ancien quartier industriel et Merlin d'Ealdor, juste à côté. On a fini par devenir inséparables, et mon déménagement à notre entrée au collège n'a rien changé.**

 **\- Tu habitais dans les quartiers Sud avant?** S'étonna Perceval.

 **\- Oui, mon père n'était pas très riche. Mais il a rencontré Nina quand j'avais 9 ans, et on a emménagé chez elle.** Elle sourit doucement. **Elle m'a élevé comme sa fille, sans pourtant chercher remplacer ma mère. C'est grâce à elle que je peux allé dans une école privée.**

Eylan se tourna vers Gwaine et Merlin avec un sourire malicieux.

**\- Vous devez sûrement avoir des choses embarrassante à nous raconter sur cette chère Guinevere?**

Gwaine ricana.

**\- Hélas non, pas grand-chose. Elle était un ange! Elle n'avait des ennuis que parce qu'elle nous suivait dans nos bêtises tout en essayant de nous empêcher de les faire. Malheureusement, elle était beaucoup moins convaincante que Merlin!**

**\- Merlin?** Demanda Eylan d'un air surpris.

 **\- Si Gwen était un ange, lui n'était qu'un petit démon!** Il interrompit le concerné qui s'apprêtait à intervenir, les joues rougies par la gêne. **N'essaye pas de nier, je me suis retrouvé punis un nombre incalculable de fois parce que je t'avais suivis! Ce qui est sûr,** repris Gwaine en se tournant à nouveau vers les joueurs, **c'est qu'il savait manipuler son monde! "Mais bien sûr qu'on a le droit de venir ici!" ou "Ne t'inquiètes pas, la maîtresse ne pourras pas savoir que c'était nous!".**

Presque tout le monde rit, pendant que Merlin cachait son visage derrière ces mains.

Une fois arrivé au bowling, ils décidèrent de se répartir aléatoirement dans deux équipes de quatre.  
Mais ils n'eurent pas vraiment de chance, et ils le réalisèrent en arrivant sur leurs pistes:

Première équipe: Eylan, Gwaine, Gwen et Perceval  
Deuxième équipe: Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot et Leon

Autant dire que le silence tomba en voyant la composition du second groupe. Finalement Perceval proposa, pour éviter les problèmes:

**\- On peut toujours échanger les places si-**

**\- Mais non pas besoin! Coupa Gwaine avec un grand sourire. Ça va très bien se passer, n'est-ce pas Merlin?**

**\- C'est vrai, vous n'êtes plus des enfants, n'est-ce pas Arthur?** Ajouta Lancelot avec un léger sourire.

Et sans leur laissé le temps de répondre, ils prirent place sur leurs bancs respectifs. Les autres hochèrent les épaules. Après tout ils avaient raison, il y avait peu de chance que ça tourne mal.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Bien évidemment, ça tourna mal.

Et ça, dès le début de la partie quand Merlin réussit l'exploit de ne renverser aucune quille. Ce n'est que face aux regards écarquillés du groupe qu'il avoua n'avoir jamais joué au bowling en haussant les épaules.

Immédiatement, Arthur se frotta le visage des deux mains, agacé au-delà des mots. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était perdre. Alors perdre à cause de cet idiot...

Au bout du troisième lancé raté du brun, il cria de rage.

**\- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi nul!**

**\- Mais va t'étouffer avec des nouilles pas fraîches!**

Merlin n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre le critiquer, encore et encore. Il n'était pas nul, il n'avait _jamais_ joué au bowling! Ce n'était pas sa faute quand même!  
Léon dû sentir que les choses allaient mal tourné et intervint.

**\- Arthur, tu pourrais lui montrer comment faire comme tu es le plus doué? Ça serait plus productif que de t'énerver contre lui.**

Aussitôt, Merlin et Arthur se tournèrent vers lui avec une expression d'horreur, tandis que les autres se retenaient difficilement de rire devant leur réaction.

 **\- Plutôt mourir!** Dit Arthur d'un air hautain.

**\- De toute façon il n'est pas assez doué pour lui apprendre à jouer correctement! Il ne joue pas si bien que ça.**

La remarque de Lancelot jeta un froid, tandis que des regards d'incompréhension se fixaient sur lui. Ils attendaient tous avec impatience que le blond réagisse, mais Merlin savait très bien ce qui allait se passer et ferma les yeux en se passant une main sur le visage. Si la fierté du Roi était attaqué, il ne pouvait plus rien faire et subir.

Et effectivement, il ne fallut que quelques secondes de débat intérieur pour qu'Arthur se tourne vers lui, les mâchoires serrées.

 **\- Très bien, Merlin c'est ton jour de chance!** Il lui fit un sourire de requin, sans aucune joie. **Tu vas avoir l'immense honneur d'être mon élève jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à toucher ces foutues quilles!**

 **\- Génial.** Marmonna le chanceux pendant que les autres ricanaient devant sa mauvaise volonté.

C'est avec tout autant de motivation qu'il suivit le blond jusqu'au début de la piste. Son "professeur" lui montra le mouvement, ce qui eut le mérite de lui rendre le sourire. Le sportif exagérait bien le geste pour qu'il puisse le copier, et sans boule de bowling à la main c'était plutôt comique.

Arthur rougit de colère et de gêne sous les regards moqueurs, surtout de cet ingrat. Il l'aidait à s'améliorer, et voilà ce qu'il avait en retour! Ça lui apprendra à être gentil.

Finalement Merlin finit par essayer de l'imiter sans lancer la boule, mais son bras était beaucoup trop rigide. Au bout de plusieurs essais son instructeur commença à s'agacer, ce qui eut pour conséquence de rendre Merlin encore plus nerveux.

Et bien sûr, Lancelot ne loupa pas l'occasion d'en rajouter une couche.

**\- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme avec Gwen?**

**\- QUOI?!**

Tous ses amis explosèrent de rire face à la tête qu'il fit. Il rougissait, et semblait prodigieusement outré, voir horrifié, tandis que Merlin faisait circuler son regard entre le blond et son meilleur ami, les yeux plissé d'incompréhension. Quoi que, il devinait facilement de quoi voulait parler Lancelot, et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette blague. Sérieusement, avec cette marque sur son ventre c'était normal qu'il soit un peu plus sensible à ce genre de plaisanterie, dont il se passerait bien.

Les deux âmes-sœurs se posaient la même question en cette instant: Non mais sérieusement, à quoi jouait Lancelot?

Une fois le malaise passé, Arthur se rassit sur son siège, abandonnant totalement sa tâche. Enfin pour ce tir seulement, car même s'il ne se releva pas pour lui montrer comment faire, il lui donnait parfois des conseils, caché bien sûr sous une couche de mépris, si bien que Merlin ne savait pas s'il devait le remercier ou l'insulter.

**o*o*o*o*o**

La deuxième partie avait déjà démarré, quand le drame survint.

Merlin, Lancelot, Gwen et Arthur étaient tous les quatre dans la même équipe, et tout se passait relativement bien jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur entende quelque chose qui le mit tout de suite de mauvaise humeur en reprenant sa place. La conversation portait apparemment sur cet abruti de William.

Il cacha tant bien que mal son agacement, pour ne pas que les autres le remarque. Il n'avait pourtant vu le jeune militaire que quelques minutes le jour précédent, mais ça avait suffi pour qu'il décide qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

Il décida donc de ronger son frein et de ne pas intervenir, mais la tâche devint plus difficile quand Gwaine se joignit à la conversation de l'autre banc, attirant l'attention des autres joueurs.  
Et que William était comme leur grand frère, et qu'il avait soutenu Merlin fasse aux brutes du quartier (il rangea distraitement cette information pour une analyse ultérieur, quand il serait de meilleur humeur), et qu'il leur avait appris plein de trucs drôles quand ils étaient petits, et qu'ils étaient tristes de plus le voir, et gnagnagna …

La limite fut atteinte quand Lancelot fit la pire proposition possible.

**\- S'il n'est là que pour deux mois, il pourrait venir avec nous si on fait une autre après-midi? Comme ça, vous pourrez passer du temps avec lui mais aussi avec nous!**

Il fut approuvé par le reste de la bande, qui était curieux de rencontré l'ami d'enfance de Gwen et de leur nouveaux amis. Et comme ça, Merlin et Gwaine n'auront pas d'excuse pour ne pas venir! Enfin, surtout le premier parce que le second se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Finalement, voir les prises de bec de son meilleur ami et de son ennemi était plutôt amusant, en grande partie parce que le brun ne semblait pas en être autant affecté qu'à l'époque. Et puis, s'ils devenaient tous amis, Arthur ne pourrait plus être trop méchant avec lui.  
Et il aimait bien ces gars finalement.

Alors il approuva immédiatement, tout comme Gwen et Merlin. Ce dernier demanda cependant si ça ne les dérangeait vraiment pas, et ce fut la réponse d'Eylan qui fit exploser Arthur.

**\- Bien sûr que non! T'es notre pote maintenant, et les amis de nos amis sont nos amis!**

**\- Il n'est certainement pas mon "pote", et je n'ai aucune envie de connaître ce** _**William** _ **.**

Il avait parlé d'un ton totalement froid, glaçant l'atmosphère. Lancelot soupira, sentant que cette histoire allait mal tourner, mais il ne pouvait s'attendre à ce que ça se finisse aussi affreusement.

Perceval tenta d'apaiser l'ambiance.

**\- Aller fait pas la tête, tu le connais pas ce mec, il est sûrement sympas!**

Arthur avait envie de dire que si, il le connaissait, et non, il n'était certainement pas sympathique! Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas, pour des raisons évidentes.

Merlin n'était même pas énervé contre lui, à peine agacé, après tout il avait l'habitude des caprices du Roi. Mais il était effrayé que dans sa colère il révèle qu'il avait déjà rencontré William. Soyons réaliste, il était totalement capable de le faire, c'est pourquoi il tenta tout de suite de mettre un terme à la conversation.

De la plus mauvaise manière possible bien entendu.

**\- Si ça ne te plaît pas tant pis, mais si William veut se joindre à nous et les autres l'acceptent alors il le viendra, que tu le veuilles ou non!**

Évidemment, Arthur vit rouge face à cette provocation.

**\- Qu'il vienne, on verra bien comment il sera accueilli!**

Gwen essaya d'intervenir, ne comprenant pas la violence de la réaction de son ex petit-ami.

**\- Mais enfin Arthur, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?**

**\- Mais parce que depuis tout à l'heure vous n'avez que son nom à la bouche!** _**William**_ **-ci** _ **, William-**_ **ça, bordel vous pouvez pas parler d'autre chose?**

**\- Ah je vois! Monsieur est juste jaloux parce que la conversation ne tourne pas autour de lui et de son énorme tête!**

**\- Pardon?!**

Maintenant il était vraiment énervé. Pour qui se prenait ce petit idiot?! Il s'avança vers lui mais fut retenu par Lancelot qui s'interposa. Il le fusilla du regard, mais celui qu'il lui renvoya resta ferme.

Dégoûté, il sortit. Il n'était pas assez énervé pour se battre contre son meilleur ami, même si l'envie était forte.

Tout ça c'était la faute de Merlin, ragea-t-il en s'asseyant dans sa voiture. Et de ce crétin de William.

La partie encore rationnelle de son cerveau se demanda pourquoi ce mec l'énervait autant alors qu'il le connaissait à peine.  
Mais bien entendu, il ne chercha même pas à connaître la réponse.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Deux semaines passèrent tranquillement. Beaucoup trop tranquillement selon nos deux protagonistes, surtout alors que leurs vies subissaient autant de changements.

Maintenant Gwaine et Merlin restait avec le groupe de sportifs en même temps que Gwen, au grand plaisir de cette dernière. Les trois meilleurs amis gardaient malgré ça toujours un certain temps réservé à eux trois, même s'il était bien plus court qu'avant.

Bien sûr, la principale conséquence de ce changement était la cohabitation forcée des deux ennemis, et donc l'augmentation du nombre de leur formidable prise de becs. Leurs amis étaient amusés la plupart du temps, mais parfois aussi agacés.

Ça pouvait aller de la provocation pure, comme Arthur qui fait un croche-pied à Merlin dans les escaliers, à de véritables enfantillage, comme cette fois où Merlin pris la dernière part de tarte au citron sous le nez d'Arthur (et on ne rigole pas avec la nourriture). C'était à la fois ridicule et exaspérant.

La fusion des deux groupes avait été le premier sujet de conversation du lycée pendant plusieurs jours, ce qui était normal dans un sens. On assistait à la réunion du groupe populaire avec le groupe de "losers", avec deux leaders se détestant. Maintenant la surprise était passée, et l'heure était aux paris et au comptage de points. Étonnamment Merlin menait légèrement, ses sarcasmes touchant facilement leur cible.

Secrètement, ça arrangeait bien les deux âmes-sœurs. Oh ils n'étaient pas réellement contents de devoir passé autant de temps ensemble, loin de là, mais au moins ils avaient une excuse pour ne pas être trop éloignés.

Mais aujourd'hui, le vendredi 18 mars, un événement va encore plus bouleversé leur vie déjà assez compliqué. Et la principale victime de ce chamboulement sera... Arthur.

**o*o*o*o*o**

**\- Alors, où allons-nous?**

Arthur se retient à temps de soupirer devant le sourire d'imbécile de Mordred pendant que Lancelot affichait une mine amusé face à l'agacement de son ami.

Le blond avait été obligé de se joindre à sa sœur et ses amis ce soir, mais au moins il avait pu emmener son meilleur ami avec lui. Son père voulait qu'il sorte régulièrement avec les enfants des gens influents de la ville pour se créer des relations.

Donc ce soir, ils sortaient en compagnie de sa demi-sœur Morgane, sa demi-sœur à elle Morgause (il était bien heureux de n'avoir aucun lien de parenté avec elle), le petit-ami de cette dernière Cenred, leur amie Nimueh et enfin Mordred. À part ce dernier, tous étaient bien plus âgés qu'eux, ayant entre 22 et 28 ans.  
Heureusement, il n'avait à supporter le jeune homme qu'en cours de sport et d'économie, sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait tenté de le tuer. Les autres étaient supportables, mais s'il avait eu le choix il n'aurait jamais cherché à passer du temps avec eux.

Morgane lui répondit qu'elle en avait marre d'aller toujours aux mêmes endroits, et qu'elle suggérait de découvrir une boîte avec une ambiance un peu différentes. Arthur fronça le nez.

**\- Et je parie que tu sais déjà où tu veux nous emmener?**

Sa grande sœur lui répondit d'un sourire malicieux, avant de monter au volant de sa voiture. Il monta à l'arrière avec Lancelot, tandis que Mordred prenait place sur le siège passager. Les autres suivraient Morgane dans la voiture de Cenred.

Durant le trajet, la jeune femme les mis néanmoins en garde.

**\- Je vous préviens, ce ne sera pas aussi sophistiqué que ce dont on a l'habitude. Cette boîte est connue pour être particulièrement ouverte à tous les types de personnes...**

**\- Tu nous emmènes pas dans un bar gay quand même?!** S'indigna Mordred.

Morgane ricana tandis qu'Arthur se tendait.

**\- Bien sûr que non! Mais il y en aura, et ils ne se cacheront absolument pas. Moi ça ne me dérange pas trop, c'est même amusant de se faire draguer par des femmes parfois, mais je sais que ça pourrais vous dérangez...**

Ce fut au tour de son voisin de ricaner en se retournant vers Arthur, qui lui adressa un sourire crispé. Le brun essayait toujours de rire avec lui, lui parlait comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, … S'il savait à quel point il le méprisait.

Il échangeait comme d'habitude quelques messages avec Merlin, toutes les cinq/dix minutes, mais il devrait l'appeler avant d'entrer dans la boîte. Tout ça l'énervait déjà, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas fait ce genre de sortie depuis le "jour maudit". Il commençait déjà à préparer une excuse en sortant de la voiture, mais en arrivant devant l'établissement une sensation étrange le figea. Une sensation qu'il connaissait plutôt bien après un mois à la ressentir presque tous les jours.

Il ne pouvait y avoir d'erreur: aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Merlin était à l'intérieur de cette boîte de nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je finis sur un petit, tout petit cliffhanger. Bon la moi de 2020 aime pas ce passage; mais l'enlever serait trop compliqué pour la suite... Alors selon vous, que vient faire Merlin ici? Est-il seul, accompagné? Est-il... avec William? Ou pire... avec Gaius? (ok promis j'arrête)
> 
> Petites précisions: Morgane a 22 ans, Morgause 25, Cenred 28, Nimueh 23 ans, et Mordred a 18 ans et est en terminal au même lycée qu'Arthur et Merlin, mais n'a pas beaucoup de cours en commun avec eux (mais ça, vous le verrez plus tard...).


	5. QUATRIÈME CHAPITRE: La révélation

_Il ne pouvait y avoir d'erreur: aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Merlin était à l'intérieur de cette boîte de nuit._

Arthur, qui s'était figé, reprit place dans la réalité quand Lancelot lui donna un coup sur l'épaule et ils rejoignirent rapidement ses amis dans la file d'attente. Il était nerveux et trépignait sur place, sous le regard incompréhensif et curieux de son meilleur ami. Que faisait Merlin ici?

Il se força au calme, ne sachant même pas pourquoi exactement il paniquait en premier lieu. Dans le meilleur des cas il pouvait ignorer sa présence et Lancelot ou Mordred ne le repérerait pas. Après tout, le bâtiment semblait plutôt grand et bien rempli. Mais dans le pire des cas... Mordred voyait Merlin ici, et l'information ferait très vite le tour du lycée, quelque chose dont le brun se passerait certainement.

Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas réfléchir à ça plus avant. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour lui de toute façon? C'était son problème.

Il entra dans la boîte et fut vite emporté au cœur de la foule qui bougeait en rythme sur la musique qui remplissait leurs oreilles.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Lancelot était parti à une heure du matin rejoindre sa dulcinée, laissant son ami seul au bar. Mordred l'avait enfin lâché, préférant aller danser que d'essayer de décrocher Arthur de son siège.

D'habitude ce dernier _(nda: Arthur, pas le tabouret hein)_ était toujours partant pour aller s'amuser, mais pas ce soir. Il n'avait pas énormément bu néanmoins, sirotant tranquillement des cocktails en sillonnant la foule des yeux. Parce qu'il cherchait sa sœur pour la surveiller bien sûr. Rien à voir avec Merlin.

Il avait conscience des regards posé sur lui, et ça le flattait autant que ça le gênait. Il aimait danser, flirter, … avec de jolies jeunes femmes mais il n'était pas du genre à avoir des coups d'un soir, contrairement à ce que disaient les rumeurs. Il n'avait couché qu'avec deux femmes dans sa vie, les deux filles avec lesquelles il était sorti avant Gwen. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de coucher avec quelqu'un s'il n'avait pas un lien affectif avec cette personne. Il ne parlait pas nécessairement d'amour, mais au moins d'un certain attachement et d'un respect mutuel.

Il se fit distraitement la réflexion que Merlin devait sûrement travailler ici en tant que serveur, quand il ressentit un tiraillement au niveau de sa marque qui lui fit tourner la tête vers la gauche et le vit enfin. Il ouvrit de grand yeux surpris, car s'il ne _savait_ pas grâce au tatouage que c'était lui, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu, surtout qu'il était de dos.

Ses cheveux habituellement bien coiffés était totalement en désordre, comme si des mains y étaient passés encore et encore (ce qui était peut-être le cas). Un T-shirt et un jean tous les deux noirs et _très_ moulants remplaçaient l'uniforme scolaire ou l'habituelle association chemise/jean trop grand qu'il portait. Seules ses vieilles converses étaient toujours en place.

Arthur ne remarqua qu'il fixait le … postérieur du brun seulement quand deux mains vinrent se poser sur celui-ci. Il ne savait pas de quoi il était le plus choqué: de l'avoir complètement et honteusement maté, ou que l'autre se laisse peloter comme ça par un autre homme qui avait l'air bien plus âgé même s'il ne devait pas dépasser les vingt-cinq ans. Ils dansaient collé-serré, _très_ sensuellement, sous les yeux écarquillé du blond.

S'il n'en avait pas été sûr, il aurait juré que cet homme ne pouvait pas être Merlin. Où était passé le studieux et ennuyeux petit rat de bibliothèque?

Il se reprit finalement et vérifia que ses "amis" soient hors de vue. Il ne manquerait plus que Mordred le voie dans cette... situation! Mais quand il ramena son regard, Merlin et son partenaire de danse avaient déjà disparu dans la foule. Apparemment, pour une raison inconnue le brun ne _sen_ _tait_ pas sa présence.

Il soupira, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose que Lancelot lui avait raconté. Il avait déjà surpris son ami à sourire niaisement sans raison, et celui-ci lui avait expliqué un peu gêné que c'était Gwen qui "tirait" sur leur Lien. C'était comme une corde qui les reliait en permanence, et qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Pour montrer qu'ils pensaient à l'autre, il donnait un petit coup sur cette corde, comme une sorte de message. Un "je t'aime", un "tu me manques", …

Ce qu'Arthur avait surtout retenue, c'était cette histoire de corde qui lui faisait l'effet de chaîne. Il s'était gardé de le dire à son ami, ne voulant pas le vexer. Mais aujourd'hui, cette information lui serait peut-être utile. Après tout, beaucoup disaient que le Lien se créait dès l'apparition de la marque, et devenait de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complet.

Peut-être que s'il avait été sobre, il n'aurait pas tenté l'expérience. Peut-être qu'il aurait été dégoûté de "sentir" le Lien de cette manière. Mais là, il était surtout curieux, et excité de voir ce que ça allait donner.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il chercha un petit moment cette "corde", mais ne trouva rien de tel.

Et plutôt que d'abandonner, il fit quelque chose qu'il s'était promis de ne pas faire. Il se concentra sur la sensation de la présence de Merlin. Elle était toujours là quand il était proche, mais il voulait plus que tout ignorer cette impression dérangeante.

Il le retrouva facilement, il était à quelques mètres sur la droite. Il se concentra encore, et "tira".

Plus loin, Merlin sursauta. Il avait _senti_ quelque chose, comme un murmure, un souffle. Une sensation de chaleur s'était propagée dans son corps depuis sa marque, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool qu'il avait bu ou l'homme qui se collait à lui.

Soudain, la _sensation_ le frappa. Arthur était ici, tout près! La panique le submergea, que faisait-il là?

Il abandonna sans un regret son compagnon (qui eut l'air aussi surpris que déçu) et suivit la sensation. Enfin, il le vit et se figea en croisant son regard. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant que Merlin réfléchissait aussi vite que l'alcool le lui permettait. Il lui fit finalement un signe de tête vers la droite et il partit dans cette direction sans se poser de question en chancelant un peu. De toute façon, il savait que l'autre pouvait le suivre n'importe où sans avoir besoin de le voir depuis qu'ils avaient la marque.

Il attendit devant le passage menant aux vestiaires des danseurs et les locaux de stockage, hochant la tête vers les videurs qui le lui rendirent avec un sourire. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu commencer à discuter, Arthur arriva et Merlin lui attrapa immédiatement le poignet en précisant aux vigiles qu'il était avec lui, à la grande surprise du blond. Merlin devait vraiment venir _très_ souvent pour qu'ils les laissent passer aussi facilement.

Ils suivirent un long couloir jusqu'à une porte de service qui débouchait sur l'impasse derrière la boîte. Là encore, le gardien de la porte à l'extérieur salua Merlin avec un grand sourire, allant jusqu'à lui taper amicalement l'épaule (ce qui faillit le faire tomber vu son équilibre vacillant). Le brun lui répondit gentiment, et lui demanda s'il pouvait aller à l'intérieur cinq minutes et qu'il l'appellerait s'il y avait un problème. Le grand homme regarda alternativement les deux jeunes, avant de hausser les épaules et de rentrer.

Une fois seuls, le silence s'installa. Arthur avait du mal à s'y retrouver avec toutes ses questions, et Merlin en était encore à essayer de comprendre comment il en était arrivé là, l'alcool n'aidant pas du tout. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû boire autant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il en avait ressenti le besoin récemment. Certainement à cause de la personne maintenant en face de lui et de la situation cauchemardesque dans laquelle ils étaient.

Finalement, le sportif se reprit et dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour débloquer la situation:

**\- Alors, tu ... viens souvent ici?**

**\- Oui, et j'y travaille certains soirs.** Répondit Merlin en louchant sur la forme floue que représentait son camarade.

La curiosité d'Arthur le fit parler avant qu'il puisse réfléchir.

**\- Ah, tu es serveur?**

**\- Non, danseur.**

**\- … Oh.**

À ce stade il était au-delà de la surprise. Pour les avoir regardés un moment, dubitatif, il savait que les danseurs de cette boîte étaient plutôt... dévêtus, aussi bien les femmes que les hommes. Rien de vulgaire, mais définitivement sexy. Et donc, imaginer Merlin à leur place...

Il était tellement étonné qu'il n'eut aucune réaction, et ce ne sera que plus tard quand il sera rentré chez lui qu'il voudra hurler un "QUOI?!" des plus approprié à la situation.

**\- Pourquoi? Enfin je veux dire, ça te ressemble pas vraiment...**

**\- Justement, ça fait du bien de ne plus me ressembler.** Il s'appuya dos au mur, ayant l'air fatigué soudainement. **J'ai toute cette pression... Je dois tout le temps travailler, pour garder ma bourse et en obtenir une pour la fac, et en même temps il y a toute cette hostilité. Alors, POUF!** Il mima une explosion avec ses mains. **Je me sens bien ici, ça me rappelle que je ne suis pas une "abomination".** Il eut un sourire en coin. **Ça me rappelle aussi que je peux être attirant, même si je n'ai jamais eu d'histoire sérieuse.** Il prit un air rêveur.

Arthur eut peur de ce que cela impliquait. Avait-il couché avec des hommes rencontrés en soirée? Des inconnus? C'était tellement loin de l'image qu'il se faisait de lui! Merlin, le roi des coups d'un soir! Il décida d'ignorer tout ça, pour l'instant il devait se rappeler _pourquoi_ il avait suivi Merlin à la base.

**\- Mordred est là aussi.**

Aussitôt le visage du brun perdit toutes ses couleurs et prit un air de pure horreur. Un peu trop d'ailleurs selon le sportif, après tout même s'il savait que les deux ne s'aimaient pas par principes, ils ne les avaient jamais vu se parler.

Il mit ça sur le compte de l'alcool et continua.

**\- Je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais pas que certaines... rumeurs circulent. Surtout s'il te voit danser de cette manière.**

Merlin rit, même s'il semblait nerveux.

**\- Ça serait bien les premières rumeurs proche de la vérité dont je serais victime!**

D'accord, ça confirmait ses doutes. Doutes qu'il avait déjà décidés d'ignorer, totalement. Pourquoi était-il en colère d'abord? Non, il n'était pas en colère. Il avait juste mal au ventre, c'était tout.

Merlin reprit la parole avec un sourire doux qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé, et ouais, Arthur avait définitivement mal au ventre.

 **\- Merci en tout cas de me prévenir, je vais récupérer ma veste et rentrer.** Le sourire partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et le brun lâcha un soupir. **Dommage, je m'amusais bien.**

 _"Un peu trop bien"_ pensa Arthur avec une grimace, avant de secouer la tête, ne cherchant même pas à savoir pourquoi il avait pensé ça. De toute façon toute cette soirée était bizarre, non sa vie entière était bizarre depuis plus d'un mois.

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand Merlin entra directement dans son champ de vision. Proche, trop proche. Quand s'était-il autant rapproché?

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il reçut un baiser sur la joue, après quoi le brun partit immédiatement. Arrivé dans le porte/sur le pas de la porte il se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire, lui souhaita une bonne fin de soirée, et il disparut.

Arthur resta figé un long moment, tandis que Merlin éclatait de rire tout seul en allant récupérer ses affaires, fier de son action et à cause de la tête qu'avait faite son âme-sœur.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Merlin dansait, et Arthur ne voyait que lui dans la foule. Aucun homme ne le collait cette fois-ci, on aurait même dit que la foule évitait de se trouver trop proche de lui.

Le blond se leva de son siège, sans qu'aucune pensée ne traverse sa tête. Il agissait comme sous la contrainte d'une force supérieure, l'esprit complètement vide.

Il avança, avança encore, les autres danseurs s'écartant de son passage d'eux-mêmes.

Quand il fut enfin au même niveau que Merlin, qui lui tournait le dos, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille en les posant sur son ventre plat. Il se colla à lui, prenant une grande inspiration dans son cou. Il sentait bon.

Soudainement le brun se retourna, leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Mais tout ce que voyait Arthur, c'était du bleu. Un bleu irréel, qui occupa tout l'espace. Ce bleu, c'était-

**GOOOOOD MORNING CAMELOT! Il est six heures, l'heure pour les champions de se lever! Il fera beau aujourd'hui, et-**

Une main s'écrasa sur le radio-réveil bruyant alors qu'un grognement retentissait dans la chambre. Son propriétaire se retourna sur le dos, et observa son plafond pendant quelques minutes, éclairé par les lueurs du soleil levant.

Une semaine. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il se réveillait tous les matins avec les restes d'un rêve plus que perturbant en tête. Les images s'effaçaient rapidement, mais le sens du songe, non.

Comme tous les matins, il secoua la tête en se levant et décida de ne plus y penser. Bien qu'ils soient dérangeants, il en était venu à la conclusion que c'était la marque qui créait ces rêves. Quoi d'autre sinon?

Depuis cette soirée, Merlin et lui étaient devenus... distants, au plus grand malheur de leurs camarades parieurs. Évidemment, les deux ennemis étaient obligés de rester ensemble à cause de leur groupe d'amis, mais ils s'ignoraient complètement. Ils ne jouaient plus aux jeux vidéos ensemble non plus durant leur temps libre, et la communication était réduite au minimum.

Arthur oublia tout ça quand son regard se posa sur le costume accroché à son armoire. Il sourit en se rappelant que ce soir il donnerait une des meilleures fêtes de l'année: le carnaval de Pendragon. Comme tous les ans, son père était parti en voyage en sachant parfaitement ce qui se préparait pour le vendredi 25 mars, mais il l'autorisait car cela permettait à son fils de garder une popularité certaine. Il avait cependant pris les dispositions nécessaires pour faire enfermer les objets précieux ou fragile pour éviter les accidents.

Il sortit de sa chambre de bien meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'était au réveil, ayant hâte d'être à ce soir.  
 **  
o*o*o*o*o**

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la musique trop forte les agressa. Devant lui, Arthur offrait un accolade de bienvenue à son meilleur ami et prenait Gwen dans ses bras. Il serra simplement la main à Gwaine, et ce fut au tour de Merlin de s'avancer jusqu'à lui. Ils s'observèrent en silence quelques secondes, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Finalement ce fut le brun qui débloqua la situation avec un sourire en coin.

**\- J'aurais dû deviner que tu ne ferais pas comme tout le monde, Pendragon.**

Après tout Gwen était en princesse médiévale et Lancelot en chevalier, et il savait que ses coéquipiers se déguisaient en chevaliers eux aussi, tout en côtes de mailles et en capes rouges (la couleur de leur équipe). Mais bien sûr, il fallait que leur capitaine se démarque, comme toujours.

Ce n'étais pas beaucoup: juste quelques ornementations en plus, et une couronne. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de penser que le déguisement lui allait bien, avant de se donner une baffe mentale. Oui Arthur était beau mais c'était surtout un abruti arrogant, c'était ce qu'il se répétait depuis plus de deux ans.

 **\- La couronne me va bien si bien, pourquoi me priverais-je?** Répondit Arthur d'un air prétentieux.

**\- Je te traiterais bien de roi des idiots, mais ce serait insulter tes chevaliers.**

Les autres rirent à sa remarque. Oui, même le blond, ce qui fut plutôt bizarre. En fait, tous deux se sentaient soulagés de cet échange, leurs chamailleries commençant à leur manquer. Mais ça, ils n'étaient pas prêt à l'avouer, même à eux-mêmes.

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur du grand salon, où la fête battait son plein.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Arthur avança en chancelant, la musique trop forte lui vrillant la tête. Il avait un peu trop abusé sur l'alcool, et il n'en prenait conscience que maintenant. Il s'accrocha à la chambranle d'une porte et marcha en longeant le mur le long du couloir. Quelques groupes ou couples de personne traînaient ici et là, profitant de l'insonorisation de l'étage pour discuter tranquillement. Ou s'embrasser de manière tout sauf chaste, mais ça le blond se doutait bien que ça arriverait. Il avait mis tout l'étage des chambres d'amis à disposition pour pallier ce genre de "problème", plutôt que de retrouver deux personnes copulant dans un coin de couloir ou dans le jardin.

Il tourna dans un autre couloir, et pensa qu'il était désert avant de remarquer à quelques mètres une silhouette isolée. Il loucha un peu, puis comprit enfin pourquoi elle lui était familière! Un sourire en coin s'étala sur son visage, il allait pouvoir embêter sa victime préféré! Il s'élança dans sa direction.

 **\- Merlin!** Cria-t-il joyeusement.

Au début le sportif voulait le faire tomber en se jetant sur lui, mais il s'aperçut vite qu'il tomberait avec lui s'il y allait avec toute sa force. Il s'écroula à moitié sur lui en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, et s'il n'y avait pas eut le mur pour les retenir ils seraient certainement au sol. Le brun réussit à retrouver un équilibre, mais cela s'avéra difficile vu qu'il avait lui-même un peu abusé de la boisson.

 **\- T'es lourd!** Marmonna-t-il, mais avec un sourire moqueur. **T'as jamais pensé à faire un régime?**

Arthur laissa échapper une exclamation choquée.

**\- Je ne suis pas gros! C'est toi qui es faible, c'est tout.**

**\- Fais gaffe, je pourrais bien te transformer en crapaud si tu m'énerves!**

**\- Olala, j'ai peur du grand méchant sorcier, à l'aide!**

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. En effet, avec sa grande cape noire et sa tunique bleue, il ne faisait pas un sorcier très impressionnant.

Soudain le blond s'arrêta, et Merlin leva la tête vers lui d'un air curieux.

Et là, Arthur cru se retrouver à la fin de son rêve. Il ne voyait que du bleu, encore du bleu. Il eut un sursaut, réalisant soudainement que c'était dans les yeux du brun qu'il se perdait. Depuis quand étaient-ils aussi bleus?

 **\- Arthur?** Demanda l'autre d'une voix hésitante.

La manière dont il le regardait dans les yeux le mettait mal à l'aise. Et ils étaient beaucoup trop proche, il ne devrait pas être capable de voir toutes les nuances de bleu-vert présentes dans les yeux du sportif.

Finalement, Arthur réussit en déglutissant à décrocher son regard de celui du brun, mais ça empira la situation. Son attention tomba immédiatement sur les lèvres face à lui, et sur un coup de tête il posa les siennes dessus.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'alcool, peut-être à cause de la marque.  
Ou peut-être qu'il avait eut peur de se noyer dans tout ce bleu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais il s'y passe aussi beaucoup plus de choses donc ça compense!  
> S'il y a une chose à retenir de ce chapitre, c'est qu'il faut consommer de l'alcool avec modération!
> 
> Edit 2020: bon le moment qui me fait cringe est passé, maintenant le vrai fun commence!


	6. CINQUIÈME CHAPITRE: Le rival

Le baiser ne dura en fait que quelques secondes, et fut chaste. Juste des lèvres posées sur d'autres. Quand Arthur se recula, il rouvrit les yeux (qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés), et tomba sur ceux écarquillés de Merlin. Ce dernier n'avait pas réagi à cause du choc, et était toujours figé.

Le blond essaya de réfléchir, de trouver quelque chose à dire, de faire semblant de rire de sa "bonne blague", n'importe quoi! Mais il ne put que bégayer, et finalement s'enfuit en courant avant que le brun n'ait retrouvé ses esprits, temporairement dégrisé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Oh merde, mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer?

Merlin prit une grande inspiration alors que la tête commençait à lui tourner. Il était venu ici à la base pour s'isoler, ayant un peu trop bu. Il avait surtout eu peur de commencer à danser comme il en avait l'habitude, ce qui aurait été plutôt... une mauvaise idée vu que presque tous les élèves du lycée étaient présents.

Puis Arthur était arrivé, ils avaient ri (ensemble, pas l'un de l'autre!) et il l'avait embrassé.

Il n'avait pas assez bu pour avoir des hallucinations non?

Par contre, le fait qu'il ait apprécié ce baiser était forcément dû à l'alcool. Et à l'abstinence. Ça faisait presque un mois qu'il n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un! Forcément ça jouait.

Et Arthur était beau, même si c'était un abruti. Il avait un beau visage, un corps bien sculpté par le sport. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu torse nu, c'était très facilement devinable. Était-il aussi bien bâti en dessous de la ceinture?

Oh mon Dieu. Merlin devait absolument boire. Et un verre d'eau bien fraîche!

**o*o*o*o*o**

Finalement Gwaine avait tenu à le raccompagner jusqu'à leur chambre quand il l'avait vu, comprenant à son état qu'il valait mieux qu'il aille se coucher. Le brun se laissa faire sans réagir, étant épuisé de toute façon. Il avait bien profité de la soirée, après tout il était déjà presque deux heures du matin quand il avait décidé de s'isoler. Et ce qu'il s'était passé après lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de massue sur la tête.

Ils dormaient tous (exception faite de Gwen et Lancelot) dans la chambre d'Arthur, le sol ayant été recouvert de matelas. Ils avaient préféré s'entasser tous ensemble plutôt que de risquer de dormir dans une des chambres d'ami qui avaient été prises d'assaut pendant la soirée, ne tenant pas à faire une découverte non-désiré au moment d'aller se coucher.  
Après hésitation, Gwaine mit son ami sur le grand lit, et partit avec un sourire mystérieux alors que Merlin s'endormait presque immédiatement, sa dernière pensée étant que l'oreiller sentait bon.  
 **  
**Une heure plus tard, Arthur vint dans sa chambre après y avoir été envoyé par un Lancelot inquiet quand il avait vu son meilleur ami boire verre sur verre après être revenu dans le salon. Il lui faisait confiance pour gérer tous les invités, et les faire partir quand il le faudrait.

Il s'allongea sur son lit sans remarquer que le côté gauche était déjà occupé, complètement détaché de la réalité. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

**o*o*o*o*o** **  
**

Merlin ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il entendait du mouvement autour de lui, et avec un peu de temps son cerveau fut assez réveillé pour lui signaler que ça devait être ses amis qui se levaient. Mais il était bien ici, au chaud, et ne voulait pas bouger. Un mal de crâne commençait à poindre, mais c'était plus dérangeant que douloureux.

Soudainement, un mouvement dans le lit lui fit stopper sa respiration et son cœur rata un battement. Il se calma après quelques secondes, réalisant que c'était juste un de ses amis qui avait dormi avec lui, ça devait même certainement être Gwaine. Il se détendit et ouvrit doucement les yeux, avant de les écarquiller.

De l'autre côté du lit se trouvait Arthur, et même s'il n'était pas collé à lui il était tout de même trop proche.

Il était tellement déconcerté qu'il ne remarqua même pas que le blond avait lui aussi ouvert les yeux, et eut un sursaut quand il croisa son regard.

Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques longues secondes avant de se redresser d'un même mouvement rapide et de s'asseoir chacun sur un bord du lit, se tournant le dos et cachant ainsi leurs joues rougies à l'autre.

Sans même le savoir, ils prirent la même décision: faire comme s'ils ne se souvenaient de rien. Arthur se leva en lançant qu'il allait utiliser la salle de bain de la chambre voisine, et que lui pouvait prendre la sienne.

Une fois l'autre sorti, Merlin se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Pourquoi tout devait-il toujours se compliquer?

**o*o*o*o*o**

Quand Arthur arriva au rez-de-chaussé, il fut rassuré. Il y avait beaucoup moins de dégâts que ce qu'il craignait, et personne ne dormait sur le sol. Lancelot et les autres avaient fait du bon boulot! Il se sentait coupable d'être allé se coucher avant la fin de la soirée, mais après tout c'était son meilleur ami qui l'avait envoyé au lit.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il remarqua que tout le monde y était déjà en train de petit déjeuner, y compris Merlin, mais il s'appliqua à éviter de le regarder. Il voulait effacer son existence, effacer de sa tête les événements de la veille.  
Rien, il ne s'était rien passé!

Il se concentra sur la table, qui était pleine de pâtisseries en tout genre, et c'est Perceval qui répondit à son haussement de sourcil interrogateur.

**\- On est allé à la boulangerie avec Léon et** **Gwaine,** **comme on était les premiers levés...**

**\- Parce que VOUS étiez les premiers levés et que TU as eu la merveilleuse idée de me marcher sur les jambes!** S'indigna ce dernier.

 **\- Pour la dernière fois: désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès!** Soupira le baraqué en roulant des yeux, mais avec un petit sourire.

Tout le monde rit, et le blond fut ravi de voir que la bonne humeur régnait dans la pièce, la rendant plus chaleureuse que d'habitude.

Malgré ses efforts, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Merlin avait... un assez bon appétit. Il était arrivé après lui, mais c'était déjà le sixième croissant qu'il le voyait engloutir. Ce qui attira les moqueries de ses amis.

 **\- Eh bien Merlin, tu devrais faire attention à ta ligne!** Se moqua Eylan.

Gwaine fit une grimace dégoûtée.

**\- Tu parles! Il mange comme ça tous les matins, et il prend pas un gramme cet idiot!**

**\- C'est faux!** S'écria le brun la bouche encore à moitié pleine. Il finit de mâcher avant de reprendre: **Je ne mange pas autant d'habitude!**

 **\- C'est parce que d'habitude il n'y a pas autant de croissants à la pâte d'amande.** Se moqua Gwen avec un sourire.

Il se rembrunit sous les rires des autres.

**\- Tu as de la chance que je sois allé à la boulangerie avec Percy', sinon tu n'en aurais pas eu autant!**

Merlin marmonna en reprenant une pâtisserie pour se donner contenance.

**\- J'aime juste la pâte d'amande, c'est tout.**

Les moqueries continuèrent, taquines, et se tournèrent tour à tour sur d'autres membres du groupe. Arthur souriait derrière sa tasse de café, il se sentait bien dans cette ambiance bon enfant dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Le brun était quant à lui content que l'autre soit aussi discret et ne participe pas aux conversations. Peut-être n'était-il pas du matin? NON! Il ne devait pas y penser, il ne devait pas penser à lui.

Rien ne s'était passé. Absolument rien.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Quand ils retournèrent dans le salon, deux femmes de ménages s'y trouvaient et nettoyaient les restes de la fête. Tout le monde prit place sur les canapés, mais Merlin lui resta debout avec un air dubitatif sur le visage.

**\- On ne devrait pas ranger?**

**\- Elles sont là pour ça.** Répondit distraitement le blond avec un geste de la main vers les bonnes, tout en allumant la télévision.

Et même s'il voulait l'ignorer, même s'il voulait oublier jusqu'à son existence, Merlin ne put se taire. Ses principes l'obligeaient à répliquer, mais il ne put s'adresser directement à Arthur. Il en était encore incapable, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé - Non! Il ne devait pas y penser, rien ne s'était passé.

 **\- Je comprends bien qu'une aussi grande maison ai besoin de personnel, mais là c'est différent.** Il commençait à s'impatienter du manque de réaction de ses amis et de l'air hautain du propriétaire. **Ce n'est pas un désordre "habituel", elles ont beaucoup plus de travail à cause de la fête, à cause de nous! La moindre des choses serait de les aider.**

Gwaine soupira et se leva, suivit de Gwen.

 **\- Ça me désespère de l'admettre, mais il a raison.** Il fit la moue vers son ami. **Toi et tes discours moralisateurs, on peut même pas se reposer.**

 **\- J'ai tellem** **ent pris l'habi** **tude de les voir travailler autour de nous que je n'ai même pas réalisé.** Dit la jeune femme d'un air gêné, se sentant clairement coupable.

Merlin leur fit un grand sourire, alors que tous les autres les regardaient d'un air abasourdis. Le blond émit un bruit agacé.

**\- Vous plaisantez? Elles sont payées pour ça!**

**\- Et alors? C'est une raison pour les traiter comme des esclaves?** Répondit le brun d'un ton acerbe.

Sentant que la discussion était en train de dégénérer, Lancelot se leva et rejoignit sa petite amie qui commençait déjà à ramasser les déchets.

**\- Allez les gars, plus vite on s'y met, plus vite ce sera fini.**

D'abord déconcertés, ils se levèrent finalement un par un pour aider, sous les yeux écarquillés de leur capitaine. Fous, ses amis étaient tous fous. Il résista au regard appuyé de son meilleur ami, qui leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant quand le blond croisa les bras en prenant une moue boudeuse.

Vraiment, il l'adorait cet idiot, mais parfois son comportement de gamin pourri-gâté était vraiment insupportable.

 **o*o*o*o*o  
**  
Le dimanche suivant, Arthur se rendait chez le brun, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Déjà que depuis l'épisode de la boîte de nuit, il était toujours gêné en sa présence ... (résultat, ils s'étaient pratiquement ignorés pendant une semaine).

Alors comment allait-il faire maintenant qu'il... Non, il ne devait pas y penser, rien n'était arrivé. Il n'avait pas fait de rêve bizarre non plus.

Rien, rien du tout, le néant, nada.

Il ne remarqua pas le gamin posté à l'entrée de la cité qui partit en courant quand il le vit arriver. Il ne vit pas non plus un certain jeune homme arriver derrière lui alors qu'il sonnait chez Merlin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tirer vers l'arrière et retourner violemment pour se retrouver en face d'un William à l'air mauvais. Ce dernier avait demandé à Jules de le prévenir s'il voyait le blond, qui rendait souvent visite au gringalet, et était plutôt content de pouvoir enfin avoir une discussion avec cet abruti qui pensait pouvoir débarquer comme ça et lui voler son amour de toujours.

Enfin, c'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là blondinet? On est loin de ta cité dorée ici.**

Le "blondinet" tiqua à l'appellation, mais décida de ne pas s'énerver tout de suite. Il était vraiment trop à cran pour vouloir se disputer avec Merlin à cause d'une bagarre avec son ami. Mais il avait intérêt à pas trop le chauffer!

**\- Merlin te l'a déjà dit, on travaille sur un exposé ensemble.**

**\- Me prend pas pour un con! Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux vraiment à Merlin?** Demanda William agressivement.

 **\- Pardon?** Il haussa un sourcil.

**\- Fais pas semblant de pas comprendre. T'as aucune chance avec lui.**

Oh, alors c'était ça. Cet idiot était juste jaloux et pensait qu'il voulait mettre Merlin dans son lit, ou plus! Alors que s'il le pouvait, il lui aurait volontiers refilé cette foutue marque qui lui faisait faire des choses insensées, comme embrasser- Non, comme rien du tout.

En tout cas, ça confirmait sa théorie: le militaire vouait un amour très peu fraternel au brun! Ça l'énerva encore plus.

 **\- Mais... je ne veux pas avoir de chance avec lui!** Dit-il agacé. **Mais par curiosité, pourquo** **i n'en aurais-je pas?**

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser cette question, après tout il pouvait être sincèrement surpris! Comment cet homme banal, n'ayant rien pour lui, pouvait affirmer une telle chose? C'était absurde!

**\- Tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui!**

**\- Et toi oui?** Dit-il moqueusement

William se renfrogna immédiatement avant de lever le menton dans une posture confiante. Si l'autre croyait l'impressionner, il se trompait lourdement!

**\- Oui.**

Arthur rit méchamment.

**\- Écoute, si** _**moi** _ **je n'ai aucune chance, toi c'est pire. Surtout qu'il m'a dit lui-même qu'il te considère comme son frère! T'es le roi de la Friend-Zone en fait.**

**\- La ferme.** Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

**\- Tu fais le fier, mais j'ai bien vu ta réaction quand tu l'as revu. Tu pensais que quand vous vous retrouveriez, la marque apparaîtrait hein? Pas de chance, la vie c'est pas un conte de fée et tu l'auras jamais ton prince. Pas trop déçu?**

Il était vraiment énervé pour évoquer la marque sans réfléchir. Il cachait sa rage sous un ton moqueur, accompagné d'un sourire froid et calculateur.  
Ne supportant plus ses remarques et son attitude, William l'attrapa par le col.  
 **  
\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu ne l'auras pas.** Cracha presque William.

Arthur perdit son ton moqueur et était maintenant mortellement sérieux. Il commençait à en avoir assez. Ce crétin pensait vraiment pouvoir lui voler son _âme-sœur_? Qu'il essaye! **  
**Sa colère l'empêchait de réfléchir, tant à ses pensées qu'à ses prochaines paroles.  
 **  
\- Ah ouais? On verra ça.**

 **\- Je suis prêt à me battre pour lui.** Dit le militaire d'une voix glaciale.

**\- Alors prépares-toi à perdre.**

William n'avait jamais été connu pour son sang-froid. Il allait finalement craquer et frapper son rival, qui se préparait à riposter, quand soudain la voix de Merlin les figea.

**\- William! Arthur! Nan mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore?!**

Le brun, après avoir déverrouillé la porte plusieurs fois après que le blond ait sonné, avait commencé à s'impatienter. Il avait essayé de lui envoyer un message, mais ne recevant pas de réponse il avait décidé de descendre voir ce qui retenait l'autre.  
Il avait été étonné de le retrouver sur le point de se battre, et surtout déçu puis agacé.  
Devant leur absence de réaction, il s'énerva un peu plus.

**\- William, tu le lâches! Et Arthur tu arrêtes de le chercher! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je** _**sais** _ **que tu l'as forcément provoqué!**

Ils se séparèrent enfin, reculant de plusieurs pas et se regardant comme si l'autre avait la peste.  
Ce qui agaça prodigieusement le brun, qui leva les bras aux ciels.

**\- Mais c'est pas vrai, de vrais gamins!**

Puis il s'éloigna d'un pas rageur vers sa porte, y insérant de la clé qu'il avait gardée à la main. Les deux autres eurent tout deux un mouvement pour le retenir.

**\- Attends Merlin, tu-**

**\- "Je" rien du tout!** Il se tourna vers eux, son visage ne reflétant plus la colère mais la fatigue. **Rentre chez toi William, toi aussi Arthur.**

 **\- Mais on devait-** Tenta le blond.

**\- Je t'appellerais plus tard. Maintenant part s'il te plaît.**

Face à son implacabilité, il ne put que hocher la tête et partir. En s'éloignant, il entendit Merlin soupirer.

**\- On se voit demain William, là je suis juste trop fatigué. Salut.**

Il tourna la tête et vit le brun partir vers son immeuble. Il aperçut aussi du coin de l'œil le regard noir que lui lança William avant de partir à son tour.

Cela le réjouit suffisamment pour qu'il parte avec le sourire retrouver sa voiture. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise avec effroi ce qu'il venait de faire. Venait-il vraiment de démarrer une compétition avec ce crétin de William dont la récompense serait... Merlin?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un petit chapitre, on peut dire qu'on va entrer dans la deuxième "phase" de cette fanfiction avec le prochain chapitre. Et les choses vont considérablement s'accélérer! C'est aussi pour ça que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, je ne pouvais pas rajouter de scène. Les prochains seront un peu plus longs!


	7. SIXIÈME CHAPITRE: Le basculement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a une scène à caractère sexuel dans ce chapitre, qui sera annoncé par "partie citronnée" si vous voulez la passer (la moi de 2016 avait pas un vocab très développé haha).

_Un mois plus tard, le samedi 23 avril..._

**\- ALLEZ LES KNIGHTS!**

Gwen et Merlin étaient survoltés, encourageant leur équipe bruyamment.  
Oui vous avez bien lu, Merlin aussi. Il pensait toujours que ce sport relevait du masochisme et que ses pratiquants devait être un peu fous pour accepter de se faire malmener comme ça (et pire, de le _vouloir_ ), mais le fait que la plupart des dits fous composant l'équipe du lycée de Camelot étaient devenus ses amis l'empêchait désormais de rester stoïque face au match.

Il ne put empêcher une grimace d'apparaître quand Gwaine fut mis violemment au sol par un adversaire.  
Son meilleur ami avait finalement décidé de rejoindre l'équipe, la rancune l'en empêchant avant ayant disparu. Ça avait encore plus renforcé les liens du nouveau groupe, surtout entre Gwaine et Perceval et donc par extension entre lui et le meilleur ami de ce dernier, Eylan. Le jeune homme de couleur adorait monter des plans abracadabrantesque pour piéger ses amis, et était content de pouvoir compter sur un autre petit plaisantin. Eylan adorait Perceval et ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde, mais il était parfois trop gentil et doux (malgré ce que son apparence laissait penser). Ce gros nounours avait tout le temps des remords à se moquer ainsi de ses amis, même si ça se finissait à chaque fois dans la joie et les rires. Il fallait juste se montrer prudent quand la cible était le Roi susceptible.

En parlant du Roi...

Dans le même temps, les choses avaient évolué, tout en restant figées. Ils se prenaient toujours autant la tête, et même si le reste du groupe trouvait toujours ça amusant, ils étaient plus indifférent maintenant et ne se mêlaient plus de leurs histoires.

Ça, c'était ce à quoi leur relation ressemblait à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur ...

Leurs échanges "en tête-à-tête" étaient toujours les mêmes : SMS, skype et parties de jeux vidéos, en plus de leurs séances de recherche acharnée pour trouver un moyen de régler ce problème de marque.

Le Lien devenait d'ailleurs plus puissant, mais paradoxalement ils arrivaient aussi plus facilement à le contrôler. Si l'un des deux ressentait une émotion forte et ne pensait pas à mettre de "barrière", l'autre arrivait à le ressentir. Ces barrières mentales, ils s'étaient entraînés à les monter quand ils n'en pouvaient plus de tourner en rond pendant leurs recherches. Par exemple si l'un ne se concentrait pas particulièrement sur le Lien, alors l'autre pouvait cacher sa présence, la rendre moins _détectable_.

Mais à l'inverse, si les barrières n'étaient pas présentes et que l'un se concentrait spécialement sur le Lien, alors il pourvait avoir une vague idée de ce que ressentait l'autre. Rien de très précis, juste une vague sensation positive ou négative selon l'humeur de l'autre, mais évidemment aucun des deux n'abusait de cette capacité. De toute façon, quel intérêt à savoir comme allait l'autre? Ils n'étaient pas amis après tout, juste bloqués dans une même bande d'amis et dans une situation détestable.

Mais au fond, bien profondément, quelque chose avait changé ...

**o*o*o*o*o**

L'équipe et ses deux fervents supporters étaient partis fêter la victoire des Knights à la pizzeria habituelle, puis le groupe d'amis s'était séparé du reste des joueurs pour partir chez Arthur, dont le père était une nouvelle fois absent. Ils étaient tous de très bonne humeur, et une chose en entraînant une autre ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin en tenue de sport déjà bien salie pour un match improvisé. Arthur, Gwaine, Perceval composaient une équipe contre les quatre autres, le blond ayant décidé que l'intello était plus un handicap qu'un vrai joueur. Gwen avait décidé d'arbitrer, en grande partie parce qu'elle voulait être aux premières loges pour les voir batailler dans la boue. Car oui, les récentes pluies avaient rendu le jardin des Pendragon bien boueux, pour le plus grand amusement de ces derniers, et surtout de la jeune fille.

Les deux équipes se faisaient des coups bas, n'hésitant pas à tricher. Parfois, ils se gênaient et s'échangeait critiques et moqueries entre membres d'une même équipe. Enfin, surtout Merlin et Lancelot. C'était la conséquence la plus surprenante de cette nouvelle entente: au fil du mois, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, ce qui faisait franchement plaisir à Gwen mais plaisait évidemment beaucoup moins à Arthur qui prenait ça pour une trahison. Comment son meilleur ami avait fait pour devenir aussi proche du brun? Non, il n'était pas jaloux. Enfin peut-être un peu, après tout personne n'aimait voir son meilleur ami devenir copain comme cochon avec quelqu'un que l'on déteste, et ça depuis toujours.  
Et évidemment, toute cette histoire de marque et ses plus récents effets n'arrangeaient rien...

Le jeu se déroulait donc dans une ambiance bon enfant, remplie de cris d'indignation et de rires. Le plus incroyable, c'est que Merlin ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Arthur mettait ça sur le compte de son épuisement et de celui des autres joueurs après le match de cet après-midi, mais la vérité était que le brun, bien que très peu sportif et assez chétif, courrait très vite. Il évitait presque toutes les tentatives de blocage, sous les rires de ses coéquipiers qui l'encourageait.

Évidement, il y avait des ratés mais il se débrouillait toujours pour envoyer la balle à un de ses équipiers. Ce fut un de ces ratés qui sonna la fin du match.

Arthur avait réussi à arrêter la course du brun, il était arrivé droit sur lui et la force de l'impact les avait tous deux envoyé au sol. Leon avait récupéré la balle et les autres s'étaient éloignés en continuant à jouer, tandis que Merlin et Arthur retrouvaient leurs esprits. Ce dernier était tombé sur l'autre, le front collé sur son torse. Il releva la tête avec un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres, fier d'avoir enfin réussi à arrêter le brun, mais il le perdit vite quand Merlin reprit lui aussi assez ses esprits et ouvrit les yeux.

Ils étaient trop bleus, et il était trop près, beaucoup trop près. Arthur déglutit avec difficulté quand soudain ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de l'autre. Merlin était lui aussi complètement figé, hypnotisé par le regard bleu-vert du blond. Ils ne réfléchissaient plus, complètement perdus dans leur propre bulle, quand soudainement ils furent "réveillés" par un coup de sifflet strident. Arthur se releva rapidement, espérant que les autres avaient été trop absorbés par le match et le point marqué par une des deux équipes. Il ne remarqua pas le regard en coin que Lancelot lui lança...

Le blond s'éloigna vite pour les rejoindre, abandonnant Merlin au sol (à son grand mécontentement) et déclara le match terminé. Gwaine vint aider son meilleur ami à se relever, ne faisant aucun commentaire sur son air distrait.

Aucune des deux âmes-sœurs ne surent quelle équipe avait gagné, et aucune ne s'y intéressait vraiment.

**o*o*o*o*o _(nda: partie citronnée)_**

Un gémissement envahi le silence de la salle de bain, mais fut vite réprimé. Merlin ne faisait pas confiance au bruit de la douche pour couvrir les sons qu'il pourrait émettre, et ne faisait pas particulièrement confiance à son esprit sur quels _mots_ il risquait d'émettre.

Ses mains glissaient sur son corps alors qu'il imaginait qu'elles ne lui appartenaient pas, et il prit sa virilité en main en s'imaginant que c'était celle d'un autre. Cet autre devenant de plus en plus précis dans son fantasme alors que le temps passait et qu'il ne contrôlait plus ses pensées.

Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne combattait plus son attirance. Bien avant le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé s'il était honnête avec lui-même.

Il prenait appui sur le mur, le front collé au carrelage froid alors qu'il imaginait un corps se coller contre son dos. Un corps fort, légèrement plus grand que lui, contre lequel il était collé il y avait moins d'une demi-heure.

Sa main libre commença à caresser ses fesses, de plus en plus près de son intimité. Il finit par y faire lentement pénétrer un doigt humidifié par l'eau qui coulait toujours sur lui. Il ne s'autorisa pas plus, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de ne plus contenir ses gémissements.

Il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, en rythme avec celui qu'il donnait à son sexe de son autre main. Il remuait ses hanches au même rythme sans s'en rendre compte, prit dans des sensations intenses, bien plus intenses que d'habitude. Sûrement à cause du goût de l'interdit. Il était dans la salle de bain de l'objet de son fantasme, s'était lavé avec son savon, et maintenant se masturbait dans sa douche. Cette simple pensée le fit encore accélérer, le rapprochant un peu plus de la fin.

Quelques pièces plus loin, une scène similaire se déroulait. Arthur s'appuyait d'un bras contre le mur, l'autre occupé à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient plus bas alors que l'eau coulait le long de son dos.

Il bataillait avec son propre esprit pour ne penser à rien (ou personne) en particulier et rester sur des images inoffensives, mais plus le temps passait et moins il avait de contrôle. Le plaisir montait, et des yeux bleus s'imposaient à lui. Encore un peu, et un visage apparaissait brièvement, avant qu'il ne le chasse. Pas pour longtemps, car il revenait, encore et encore. Il abandonna vite, ayant appris depuis sa première expérience de ce type deux semaines plus tôt que ça ne servirait à rien de continuer à se battre.

Tout un corps apparu alors dans sa tête, dansant devant lui comme dans ses rêves. Il se collait à lui, ou alors était-ce le brun qui se serrait contre lui? Peu importe, il était là, ondulant son corps contre le sien.

Les vêtements disparurent de son fantasme sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, alors que les va-et-vient s'accéléraient, plus profond. Il rencontra ces yeux, qui l'obsédaient complètement, et tout ce bleu le mena au bord de la jouissance. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé d'être aussi proche en si peu de temps, mais tout était trop intense sans qu'il ne cherche à savoir pourquoi. Il s'était complètement perdu dans les sensations, _ressentant_ vraiment le corps du brun contre le sien, ses fesses frottant contre son sexe.

Ce fut un long gémissement résonnant contre son oreille qui finalement le fit venir, sans savoir que ce gémissement avait été poussé au même moment dans une autre salle de bain, alors que Merlin atteignait lui aussi la délivrance, son esprit rempli de ses yeux bleu-verts.

**o*o*o*o*o _(nda: fin partie citronnée)_**

Merlin venait juste de finir de se nettoyer (et de nettoyer la douche qu'il avait salie) lorsqu'il entendit un coup sur la porte. Il se dépêcha d'attraper la serviette indiquée par Arthur et de l'attacher autour de sa taille quand ce dernier parla à travers la porte, le faisant sursauter.

**\- C'est moi, je peux entrer?**

Il ne l'avait pas même _sentit_ arriver, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Après une seconde de panique, compréhensible vu la façon dont il pensait au blond i peine dix minutes, il déverrouilla la porte.

Quand il entra Arthur ne jeta pas un regard au brun, ce qu'il regretta dès qu'il leva les yeux vers lui. Après la "douche" qu'il venait d'avoir, se retrouver devant l'objet de son fantasme en serviette, les cheveux encore mouillé et le corps recouvert de fines gouttelettes, ça a de quoi surprendre. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute! Il n'était pas gay bordel, c'était la faute de cette fichue marque qui s'incrustait dans sa tête au plus mauvais moment. Bon, au bout de deux semaines même lui commençait à craquer et à ne plus opposer grande résistance... Mais il n'était pas gay!

Il détourna immédiatement son regard, se retournant même à moitié pour être sûr que l'autre ne voie pas le rougissement qu'il sentait gagner ses joues (à cause de sa précédente honteuse activité, pas à cause de la tenue... légère de l'autre!). Il ne put donc voir que Merlin, très gêné lui aussi de ses récentes pensées, n'osait pas non plus le regarder.

 **\- Je …** Il avala un peu de salive, sa gorge étant soudainement très sèche. **Gwen m'a fait remarquer qu'il faudrait te passer des vêtements, que- que tu voudrais certainement pas remettre ceux plein de boue, voilà. Donc, je t'ai amené des fringues, voilà.**

Voilà. Il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot. Mais bon, Merlin ne se débrouillait pas beaucoup mieux, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

**\- Oh, euh, d'accord. D'accord, ok, merci.**

Arthur hocha juste la tête, posant les vêtements sur un des meubles pour ensuite partir rapidement (non il ne fuyait pas!), toujours sans le regarder.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Merlin s'autorisa un long soupir en commençant à se sécher et à s'habiller. Franchement, il n'avait pas de chance d'être tombé sur Arthur entre toutes les personnes possibles. Évidement qu'il allait finir par être attiré par le sportif, il était gay et pas aveugle bon sang!

Mais ce n'était que physique! Il le détestait toujours autant. Enfin, peut-être un peu moins maintenant, il était supportable. Parfois. Ils avaient même déjà ri plusieurs fois ensemble, bien que jamais en public.

Mais c'était tout.

Arthur avait suivi le même cheminement de pensée en rejoignant ses amis déjà douchés, quand Merlin arriva à son tour dans le salon. Portant ses vêtements, qui était légèrement trop grand pour lui. SES vêtements. À lui.

Le blond déglutit difficilement.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Un autre après-midi de recherche, car bien qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup d'espoir ils s'acharnaient à chercher dans tous les livres et sites internets fiables une solution à leur problème.

Ils étaient déjà ennuyés avant même d'entrer dans l'appartement, mais une surprise les attendait là. Quelques feuilles reliées par un trombone avaient apparemment été glissées sous la porte. Le post-it qui les accompagnait leur apprit qu'elles venaient de Gaius, et Arthur envoya un regard interrogateur au brun qui lui répondit avec un haussement d'épaule. Même s'ils essayaient de ne pas être trop enthousiastes, ils ne pouvaient empêcher l'espoir d'affluer.

Arthur s'assit sans souplesse ni classe sur le canapé avec un gros soupir.

**\- Lis-le, moi j'ai la flemme.**

Merlin soupira bruyamment, tenté de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Mais son côté... diplomate le poussa à seulement répondre par un doigt d'honneur en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil, et commença à lire à haute voix.

_" Autrefois, les dragons vivaient en paix avec les hommes. Ils étaient pacifiques, doués de magie pour certains et souvent sages du fait de leur longue espérance de vie. Mais les hommes devinrent jaloux de leur puissance, et les réduisirent en esclavage avec l'aide de la magie qu'ils leur avaient eux-mêmes enseigné. Quand ils essayèrent de se rebeller, ils furent exterminés._

_Le grand dragon Kilgharrah fut le seul à s'en sortir: grâce à sa ruse sans pareille il réussit à pousser les hommes qui cherchaient à le capturer à s'entre-tuer et à s'enfuir ensuite. Il s'isola du monde, et fit naître la rumeur au fil des siècles qu'il réaliserait le vœu de quiconque réussirait à répondre à ses énigmes. La bêtise humaine l'amusait au plus haut point et il aimait donc les voir échouer encore et encore, continuant jusqu'à ce que l'humain trouve une réponse correcte ou qu'il ne se lasse, et alors le tuait._

_Un jour une femme vint, très ennuyeuse, et il décida rapidement de la faire périr dans les flammes. Alors qu'elle brûlait, un homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme l'âme-sœur de sa victime arriva. Kilgharrah était un être magique, et pouvait donc ressentir le Lien qui les reliait maintenant qu'il les voyait ensemble. L'homme se jeta sur sa bien aimée et brûla avec elle sans avoir une chance d'éteindre les flammes ensorcelés du dragon._

_Kilgharrah fut extrêmement changé par cette expérience. Voyez-vous, les dragons partageaient eux aussi un Lien, mais commun à tous les individus de cette noble espèce. Pour lui, les âmes-sœurs avait donc un caractère sacré et représentaient la seule chose de valeur dans l'existence humain. Il réfléchit et se demanda combien d'âmes-sœurs il avait séparées au cours de sa longue vie sans le savoir._

_Pour se racheter, il pria l'Univers de l'aider à se repentir. L'Univers fut clément avec lui et lui offrit de se racheter pour avoir si cruellement séparé des âmes-sœurs en aidant les futures âmes-sœurs à naître à se retrouver. Mais pour cela, il devait sacrifier sa vie. Kilgharrah l'abandonna sans regret, ayant déjà tout perdu et quand il mourut, à sa grande surprise l'Univers le fit devenir un dieu. Avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, Il créa un sortilège qui permettrait aux âmes-sœurs de se reconnaître immédiatement, et de former leur Lien dans les meilleures conditions possibles.  
Aujourd'hui, nous le nommons Le Destin, créateur de la Marque et protecteur du Lien, et il est le dieu le plus reconnu dans notre culture. "_

Un long silence suivit la fin de sa lecture, que coupa Arthur d'un rire nerveux.

**\- C'est bien sympa de nous donner une histoire du soir, mais en quoi ça nous avance?**

Merlin ne put répondre, ne connaissant pas la réponse mais surtout parce qu'il était étonnamment légèrement secoué par cette légende. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais savait qu'Arthur l'était tout autant que lui. Il le _sentait_.

C'était l'une des raisons, où l'excuse qu'il s'était trouvé, pour ne pas avoir lu la note de Gaius à la fin du texte.

_"Et c'est à cause des erreurs commises dans son ancienne vie, que le Destin ne se trompe jamais."_

**o*o*o*o*o**

_Vendredi 29 avril..._

**\- Et maintenant, dix tours de terrain! Puis nous ferons les équipes pour le deuxième match d'entraînement. Allez, on ne se relâche pas!**

Lancelot profita de ce moment de "répit" pour jeter un regard vers les gradins et saluer sa petite amie. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'absence du meilleur ami de cette dernière. Merlin avait pourtant dit qu'il viendrait tenir compagnie à la jeune fille pendant l'entraînement, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Gwaine aussi eut l'air surpris, mais il supposa que le brun devait finalement avoir décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque à cause du monde dans les gradins et balaya son inquiétude d'un haussement d'épaule.

Arthur, lui, était assez intrigué par l'absence du jeune homme, mais c'était dû à quelque chose que les autres ne pouvaient percevoir: sa présence. Il _sentait_ que Merlin était proche, trop proche pour être dans les bâtiments du lycée. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas dans les gradins? Il essayait d'ignorer la sensation, mais ne pouvait se débarrasser de son mauvais pré-sentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne voulait pas s'autoriser à être inquiet. S'inquiéter pour Merlin? Et puis quoi encore!  
À ce stade-là il ne savait même plus qui il essayait de convaincre, mais en tout cas même lui n'y croyait pas.

Au moins la douleur lui permettait de se distraire. Il ne savait pas exactement quand, mais il s'était fait mal au visage et aux côtes durant le match précédent. Certainement un plaquage un peu trop brusque, bien qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment souvenir.

Il courrait tranquillement avec son meilleur ami dans un silence confortable, quand soudain ce dernier s'arrêta. La blond l'imita et lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de suivre le sien qui se dirigeait vers... Gwen qui se frayait un passage vers la sortie des gradins un air paniqué sur le visage.

Lancelot se préparait à courir la rejoindre, mais Arthur l'arrêta pour lui demander ce qui se passait.

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas!** Lança-t-il avant de finalement s'élancer.

Le mauvais pré-sentiment du blond revient en force, et il finit par le suivre, la peur au ventre. La jeune fille avait selon toute vraisemblance avertit son petit-ami que quelque chose de grave était arrivé grâce au Lien.  
Ils rejoignirent Gwen qui venait juste de descendre, et qui se dirigea vers l'entrée des vestiaires sans prendre la peine de leur donner des explications. Plus ils avançaient, et plus Arthur sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient de Merlin. Mais que faisait-il dans les vestiaires?  
Il dépassa Gwen, se fiant à la marque pour lui dire où aller et ouvrit une des portes violemment pour trouver la pièce vide. Il se stoppa, laissant les deux autres le rejoindre, et c'est là qu'ils entendirent des plaintes venir des douches. La brune s'y précipita, et laissa échapper une exclamation d'effroi qui fit sortir les deux jeunes hommes de leur immobilisme.

Arthur sentit la douleur revenir en force en voyant Merlin recroquevillé sur lui-même au sol, et chancela jusqu'à se tenir au mur. Il comprit alors que dès le départ elle n'était pas la sienne, mais celle du brun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour le chapitre de transition! Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action (enfin à part sous la douche) mais je voulais vraiment marquer le coup et bien tout mettre en place pour la deuxième partie de l'histoire où tout s'accélère.


	8. SEPTIÈME CHAPITRE: L'explosion

_Arthur sentit la douleur revenir en force en voyant Merlin recroquevillé sur lui-même au sol, et chancela jusqu'à se tenir au mur. Il comprit alors que dès le départ elle n'était pas la sienne, mais celle du brun._

Gwaine passa devant lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte, tout comme il ne remarqua pas que ses deux amis s'étaient agenouillés près du jeune homme. Gwen força son meilleur ami à découvrir son visage, caché jusque-là par ses bras, et Arthur sentit la colère l'envahir. Merlin saignait à la lèvre et à l'arcade, et sa joue gauche commençait déjà à bleuir.

Sa voix, glaciale, s'éleva dans le silence choqué qui envahissait la pièce.

**\- Qui?**

On sentait la rage à peine contenue dans ses paroles, qui menaçait d'éclater. Les trois autres tournèrent la tête, surpris par sa réaction. Mais le brun ne fit que se recroqueviller un peu plus, évitant son regard. À travers le Lien, il ressentait lui-même la colère du blond, ce qui faisait augmenter son mal de crâne et lui donnait envie de vomir. La nausée augmenta quand l'autre repris la parole.

**\- Qui a fait ça!?**

Il serra les poings, sa voix tremblant encore un peu plus sous la colère. Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre pourquoi il réagissait aussi violemment, tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était retrouver celui qui avait osé toucher à son âme-sœur et le lui faire payer.

Merlin prit de grandes inspirations, à la fois pour se calmer et pour essayer de se concentrer pour faire barrière aux émotions de son âme-sœur. Quand il se sentit prêt il releva le regard vers lui, et contre toute attente parla avec une voix calme:

**\- Personne.**

Arthur fut tellement surpris que sa colère retomba. Pour une courte durée évidemment.

 **\- Personne?** Demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

**\- Oui, personne.**

Le blond se rapprocha rapidement et releva l'autre par le col, le plaquant contre le mur. Son visage se crispa dans une grimace de douleur mais ça ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère.

**\- Tu te fous de moi? Qui t'as fait ça?!**

**\- Arthur lâche-le!** Cria Gwen en lui saisissant le bras.

Il ne fit pas attention à elle, totalement concentré sur le brun qui essayait de rester impassible, même si sa douleur et sa peur étaient évidentes. C'est cette dernière qui lui fit un peu relâcher sa prise. Merlin avait réellement peur de lui?  
Il se donna une baffe mentale. Évidement qu'il avait peur de lui! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation, et elle s'était rarement bien finie. Il pensa soudainement à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position: le "jour maudit". Cette pensée le prit de court, et il faillit le lâcher pour de bon, son regard se faisant distant, perdu. Mais ce fut contre toute attente la source même de son trouble qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

 **\- Arthur, s'il te plaît...** murmura-t-il plaintivement.

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son prénom et ça le choqua tellement qu'il le lâcha finalement et recula de quelque pas.  
Aussitôt Gwen se jeta sur Merlin pour le soutenir et inspecter ses blessures, vite suivit par Gwaine, tandis que Lancelot regardait Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. Était-ce parce qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir été aussi violent avec Merlin, ou parce qu'il réfléchissait aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à réagir ainsi?

Il fut ramené à l'instant présent par un éclat de voix. Apparemment, le brun ne voulait pas être amené à l'infirmerie, et encore moins aller à l'hôpital, ce que ne pouvais accepter Gwen, et dans une moindre mesure Lancelot et Gwaine.

Si le blond se concentrait, il pouvait sentir plus précisément la douleur de l'autre: évidement, son visage lui faisait mal, mais il ne semblait pas s'être pris un gros coup sur la tête. Là-dessus il ne mentait pas. Par contre, il cachait aux trois autres des blessures aux côtes et au bras. Et encore, Arthur le soupçonnait de contrôler les sensations qu'il lui envoyait pour diminuer la perception qu'il avait des dommages subits.

Il soupira, maintenant que la colère était passée il se sentait juste las. Franchement, si cet idiot pensait qu'il allait le laisser s'en sortir comme ça, c'est qu'il ne le connaissait vraiment pas.

Une fois Gwen calmée, Arthur promis de ramener Merlin chez lui tout en arrivant à faire croire qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'il aimait penser, et c'est ce que les autres lui firent croire bien qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes (autant ne pas le vexer, pour une fois qu'il se rendait utile).

Merlin patienta avec Gwen à l'extérieur du vestiaire en attendant que le blond se change, alors que les deux autres retournèrent à l'entraînement dire au coach que leur capitaine ne pouvait pas rester en raison d'une urgence familiale. La jeune fille ne posa aucune question à son meilleur ami, encore énervée de son mutisme même si elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul. Elle était malgré sa colère très inquiète pour lui, et se promit de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle tant qu'ils n'auraient pas retrouvés qui était responsable de son état.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Le voyage en voiture s'était fait dans un silence tendu, Merlin semblant perdu dans ses pensées mais surtout gêné de se retrouver dans cette situation. Il n'avait même pas essayer de refuser le presque ordre qu'il avait reçu de se faire raccompagner par le blond, qui semblait encore en colère bien qu'elle soit maintenant plus froide, glaciale même.

Ce dernier essayait de canaliser sa colère, ne souhaitant pas encore la laisser exploser. Oui il en voulait au brun de lui cacher qui avait osé faire ça, mais ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre lui, il le voyait bien.

Après avoir garé la voiture à l'extérieur du quartier, ils arrivèrent après de longues minutes de marche silencieuse au parc en face de chez Merlin quand ce dernier entendit une voix l'appeler.

 _"Oh non …"_ Pensa Merlin, il faut dire que ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour qu'il le voie!

Dès qu'il fut assez proche pour voir qui l'accompagnait, William perdit son sourire. Mais quand il put voir l'état du visage de son ami, son expression passa d'agacée à surprise, pour ensuite se remplir de rage quand Arthur s'avança instinctivement devant le brun. Sans qu'aucun des deux lycéens ne puissent l'anticiper, Arthur se retrouva au sol après un rapide et violent coup de poing de William qui crachait des insultes sans cohérence. Tout ce que le blond put comprendre dans sa stupéfaction fut que son agresseur devait sûrement le penser responsable des blessures de Merlin.

Le militaire allait se jeter sur le sportif mais Merlin s'interposa en l'attrapant par le bras. Rencontrant une résistance, le brun essaya de le repousser en arrière pour l'éloigner pendant qu'Arthur retrouvait ses esprits. Mais William était trop énervé pour réfléchir, et repoussa son ami violemment pour ensuite tenter de se jeter à nouveau sur le blond qui se préparait déjà au choc et à riposter.

Mais le coup ne vint pas, où en tout cas pas comme prévu. Le militaire recula de quelques pas sous l'impact alors que Merlin se massait la main en grimaçant.  
Les deux plus vieux étaient perplexes, venait-il vraiment de frapper son ami?!

Le brun détourna le regard de sa main douloureuse, et rencontra les yeux écarquillés de William qui avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Merlin, le doux et gentil Merlin, lui avait donné un coup de poing? Et pour défendre l'autre abruti peroxydé de Pendragon?!

La colère fut vite remplacé par le désarroi et la déception chez lui.

**\- Y t'as pris quoi encore?!**

Par contre la colère était bien présente chez Merlin, alors que derrière lui Arthur se relevait.

**\- C'qui m'a pris?! Et toi il te prend quoi de défendre cet enfoiré?!**

**\- Cet "enfoiré" comme tu dis, me raccompagnait pour pas que j'ai à rentrer seul dans cet état!**

**\- Tu veux me faire croire que c'est pas lui qui t'as fait ça?!**

Merlin écarquilla les yeux, comprenant enfin le pourquoi du comment. Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui et retient in-extremis Arthur de s'en prendre à William. Il en avait marre, comme après chaque rencontre de ces deux têtes-brûlés mal cuites et trop salées.

 **\- Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fou.** Soupira-t-il d'un air fatigué en se retournant, entraînant l'autre lycéen avec lui qui eu la gentillesse de ne pas résister.

Après quelques secondes, la réponse de son ami le fit se figer.

**\- Je te reconnais plus Merlin.**

Il avait l'air vraiment désespéré, et ça fit serrer les dents au brun. Arthur se retint de dire quoi que ce soit, sachant que ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Jusqu'à son retour le militaire vivait dans un rêve, où lui et son ami d'enfance finissaient ensemble, et il s'était fait une image de Merlin qui ne correspondait pas à celui qu'il avait finalement retrouvé il y a quelques semaines. Du coup, le retour à la réalité était dur pour lui, mais le blond n'arrivait pas à éprouver de la pitié pour lui.

Il tira un peu sur son bras que Merlin tenait toujours, et ce fut ce qui permit au brun de se remettre à avancer. Il remercia silencieusement Arthur, sans cette impulsion il ne saurait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. Se retourner? Pour dire quoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il cessa d'y réfléchir quand ils rentrèrent chez lui. Il fut tenté de s'écrouler dans son canapé, mais se rappela ses blessures à temps. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être trop brusque avec son corps.

**\- On devrait aller voir ton voisin pour qu'il te soigne non?**

Arthur se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Merlin seul. Ce dernier semblait sur le point de s'endormir, ce qui dans le cas d'un coup sur la tête, n'était vraiment pas bon.

**\- Non, il le dirait à ma mère.**

**\- Et bien sûr, tu comptes le lui cacher.** Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

 **\- Exactement.** Dit-il dans un soupir.

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle Arthur regardait partout autour de lui, complètement perdu. Ça aurait bien fait rire le brun s'il n'était pas aussi épuisé.

 **\- Faudrait quand même désinfecter tout ça non?** Dit-il nerveusement.

Il se sentait ridicule, mais il avait paniqué en voyant Merlin fermer les yeux. Il devait le forcer à rester éveillé, et soigner ses blessures serait certainement un bon moyen pour ça.

**\- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain, je le ferais plus tard.**

**\- Où ça dans la salle de bain?**

L'intello ouvrit complètement les yeux, surpris. Il répondit néanmoins devant l'air sérieux de l'autre: **  
**

**\- Dans le placard sous le lavabo.**

Il ne perdit pas de temps et alla directement chercher de quoi le soigner: désinfectant, bandages, gel arnica et pommades, … Heureusement tout était bien rangé.

Quand il revient, Merlin était toujours dans la même position sur le canapé mais … torse nu. Il avait retiré sa chemise et avec sa main non blessée il inspectait minutieusement la peau découverte où commençaient à apparaître les marques de coups.

Arthur déglutit difficilement, mais il se reprit vite en s'accroupissant devant lui, posant les objets sur la table basse. Merlin reporta son attention sur lui, et lui dit.

**\- Je peux me soigner seul, j'ai l'habitude.**

Le sportif fut assez interloqué par cette affirmation, mais choisit de garder ça en tête pour plus tard. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de lui poser des questions, vu son mutisme de tout à l'heure. Qu'il lui reprochait toujours d'ailleurs, mais il ne voulait pas déclencher une nouvelle dispute.

**\- Je peux faire quelque chose?**

Merlin était tenté de lui dire de rentrer, mais la vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas être seul. Pas tout de suite.  
Il frissonna en se rappelant ce qui était arrivé plus tôt, et il réprima une envie de vomir. Non, il ne voulait vraiment pas demander au blond de partir. De toute façon, ce dernier semblait prêt à rester pour l'instant.  
Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et sans explication la nausée qui le prenait disparut. Comme si les yeux bleu-verts lui permettait de retrouver un peu de sa force. Il cligna rapidement des yeux pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

 **\- Tu peux préparer un thé s'il te plaît?** Soupira-t-il en se penchant vers la table.

Un peu surpris par la demande, Arthur hocha tout de même la tête avant de se redresser. Il savait exactement où se trouvait quoi, ayant déjà préparé des boissons lors de leurs longues après-midi ou soirées de recherche. Il pinça les lèvres en réalisant qu'il savait aussi que Merlin préférait mettre deux sucres dans son thé, et quelques gouttes de lait, mais ne préféra ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps sur pourquoi il avait retenu ça.

Le silence était pesant, et il ne le supporta pas longtemps. Il avait apporté les deux tasses fumantes dans le salon depuis seulement une minute mais il n'en déjà pouvait plus de regarder sans rien faire le brun se soigner. Il remarqua alors qu'il grimaçait (ou plutôt que sa grimace s'intensifiait) à chaque mouvement d'épaules et fut pris d'un doute.

**\- Emrys?**

**\- Hmm?**

**\- Montre-moi ton dos.**

Merlin lui jeta un regard surpris, mais était trop fatigué pour argumenter contre lui et se réinstalla de sorte à ce que ces jambes pendent du bord gauche du canapé, lui présentant son dos. Arthur eut presque un haut le cœur en voyant tous les bleus qui commençaient à apparaître, et quelques éraflures dont deux ou trois saignaient légèrement. Il ravala sa colère renaissante et soupira.

**\- Tu vas pas pouvoir faire ça tout seul, passe-moi le désinfectant.**

**\- Quoi?!**

**\- Discute pas, ton dos ressemble à un champ de bataille médiévale.**

Le brun finit par obtempérer, et il se mit à la tâche. C'était un peu gênant de toucher ainsi sa peau nue, et cela pour les deux jeunes hommes. Mais au moins, le silence était moins oppressant maintenant qu'Arthur avait quelque chose à faire. Il chercha quelque chose à dire tout en commençant à passer le gel à l'arnica sur les bleus, et décida qu'il était assez calme pour poser à Merlin une question qui le taraudait depuis tout à l'heure.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as dit que tu as l'habitude de te soigner seul?**

**\- O-Oh, ça? C'est... c'est...**

Merlin se mordit la langue d'agacement. Il avait complètement oublié avec tout ça qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir alors que les mains d'Arthur se trouvait dans son dos, et n'arrivait pas à dire le simple "C'est rien." qu'il avait en tête.

Il pouvait toujours lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, mais était-ce vraiment le cas? Après tout, Arthur avait été plutôt sympa avec lui aujourd'hui, et l'aidait même à se soigner, alors il pouvait bien satisfaire sa curiosité... Et puis, ça lui permettrait de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses mains qui lui massaient le dos pour faire pénétrer le gel... Oh non, il aurait jamais dû utiliser le terme _pénétrer_ , vite, une diversion!

**\- Enfin, c'est … c'était il y a longtemps. Quand j'étais au collège, ici à Ealdor. Mon grand frère … Oh mais tu ne sais même pas que j'ai un grand frère non?**

**\- Non.** Répondit-il, plutôt surpris mais heureux que Merlin sembla prêt à lui répondre.

 **\- Il s'appelle Simon, en fait il est mon demi-frère. Ma mère a grandi ici, à Ealdor, et à dix-neuf ans elle est tombée enceinte d'un homme... Kanen.** Raconter l'histoire de sa mère le gênait moins, et peut-être se sentirait-il plus à l'aise ensuite. **Une petite racaille de quartier pour faire court. Il a d'abord assuré à ma mère qu'elle devait garder le bébé, qu'il s'occuperait d'eux, avant de finalement s'enfuir. Il était trop tard pour avorter, et trois mois plus tard naissait Simon. Elle l'a aimé de tout son cœur, mais ne pouvait lui offrir la vie qu'elle souhaitait lui donner. Au bout de quelques années elle a failli se retrouver à la rue, quand elle a rencontré Balinor.** Il eut un sourire qui s'entendait même dans sa voix. **Son âme-sœur, et mon père. Il l'a aidée à remonter la pente, l'accueillant chez lui et élevant Simon comme son propre fils.**

**\- Il a l'air d'être un homme bien.**

Remarqua Arthur. Évidemment il se demandait où il était maintenant, mais n'osait pas pousser Merlin à continuer.

**\- Il l'était. Il est mort quand j'avais sept mois dans un accident de voiture.  
**

Ouch. Il l'avait dit d'une voix calme et posé, mais le blond savait ce que ça cachait. Il le savait car lui aussi utilisait cette voix. Devant son silence et l'arrêt de ses mouvements sur son dos, Merlin se sentit obligé de continuer avec une voix faussement détaché:

**\- Mais bon, comme je ne l'ai jamais connu je n'ai pas vraiment souffert, je veux dire ça doit être bien pire-**

**\- Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde.**

Arthur n'avait pas pu se taire, parce que le comportement de l'autre lui rappelait bien trop le sien. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser leur Lien pour savoir qu'au fond, le brun souffrait de cette absence. Il ne connaissait ça que trop bien.  
L'interruption avait surpris Merlin, et il ne put rien dire avant que l'autre ai repris la parole:

**\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, tout comme je sais que tu ne veux pas de la mienne. Mais juste... je sais ce que ça fait, alors tu n'as pas besoin d'amoindrir la réalité. Je te comprends.**

Merlin sentit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte les larmes lui monter aux yeux, qu'il ferma immédiatement pour les retenir. Il prit une grand inspiration avant de pouvoir à nouveau parler.

**\- Merci.**

Arthur reprit son application de la pommade sans rien dire, se demanda s'il aurait la suite de l'histoire. Il ne fut pas déçu.

**\- Pour en revenir à mon frère... On a cinq ans d'écart et on n'a jamais été particulièrement proches même s'il a toujours été bienveillant avec moi. Enfin, jusqu'à... Jusqu'à ce que j'avoue à ma famille que j'étais gay.**

Le blond se tendit à cette mention, il commençait à deviner ce qu'il s'était passé et il n'aimait pas ça.

**\- Ma mère l'a très bien pris, en fait pour elle ça ne faisait aucune différence, mais Simon... Il a toujours été très indépendant, souvent dehors même s'il n'a jamais rien fait qui puisse lui attirer des ennuis. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à son père, mais forcément comme tous ses amis étaient du quartier il traînait parfois avec des gens... peu recommandable, et avec des idées bien arrêtées sur ce qui était bon et mauvais. Et pour eux, être "une tapette", c'était plutôt mauvais. Simon a grandi avec ses idées-là, et du coup son attitude envers moi a changé du tout au tout.**

**Je venais d'entrer au collège, et mon frère était en première, dans le quartier lui aussi.** Il prit un ton sarcastique pour continuer: **Il a annoncé la "grande nouvelle" à ses potes, et ça a fait le tour du quartier très vite. Tout se sait ici.**

 **C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas très aimé, et c'est une des raisons qui m'a poussé à aller dans un autre lycée. Même s'il y a quelques homophobes et empêcheur de tourner en rond à Camelot aussi,** il radoucit sa voix en sentant Arthur se crisper, le but maintenant n'étant pas de lui faire des reproches, **je suis bien mieux traité que si j'étais resté à Ealdor.**

Son camarade garda le silence quelques instants, se rasseyant correctement sur le canapé puisqu'il avait finis de le soigner. Il essayait de faire le tri dans toutes les informations, mais était surtout intrigué par une chose sur laquelle Merlin était resté plutôt flou...

**\- Alors il te frappait? Ton frère?**

**\- Non.** Il soupira, maintenant qu'il était lancé autant aller jusqu'au bout. **Mais ses amis oui, souvent, parfois devant lui. Il s'en fichait, pour lui je n'étais plus vraiment son frère mais une honte. Maintenant il vit dans un meilleur quartier, a une femme et un enfant.** Sa voix devint extrêmement lasse, et un peu triste. **Elle a un an, mais il refuse que je la vois.**

Arthur sentait son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait jamais eu de bons rapports avec sa demi-sœur, Morgane étant la moitié du temps chez sa mère et ayant un caractère rendant difficile l'attachement, même quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Cependant il pouvait facilement imaginer à quelle point ça doit faire mal de se faire ainsi rejeter par son frère. Et pourtant, Merlin avait continué à assumer qui il était, même dans un lycée où il était déjà vu comme un intrus à cause de son niveau social. Il n'avait jamais caché qui il était, et Arthur devait avouer qu'il le respectait énormément pour ça.

Il fut pris d'une soudaine et stupide envie. Il allait le faire, il allait passer les mains de chaque côté du brun, et les refermer autour de lui. Il allait le prendre dans ses bras.

Mais au dernier moment, il baissa un de ses bras avant d'amener une main sur l'épaule nue et la serrer, un mince signe de réconfort.

Cependant, pour Merlin ça signifiait beaucoup: il ne voulait pas de pitié, pas de mots creux, et ce simple geste de soutien lui fit chaud au cœur. Il laissa une unique larme couler, alors qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas poser sa main sur celle d'Arthur.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Merlin se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires pour quitter rapidement la salle de cours de chimie avancée. C'était son dernier cours de la matinée, et on sentait que la fin d'année approchait en ce 2 mai. Les cours s'accéléraient, essayant de préparer au mieux les élèves pour les examens de fin d'année et d'admission aux universités.

S'il se dépêchait s'était parce qu'aucun de ses amis n'avait ce cours en commun avec lui et qu'il était pressé de les retrouver. Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre qu'au lieu de retrouver seulement ses deux meilleurs amis, il rejoignait une joyeuse bande de sept personnes. Même s'il n'était pas particulièrement proche de certains comme il l'était devenu de Lancelot par exemple, il était heureux de les avoir tous comme amis.

Alors qu'il marchait vite à travers les couloirs, on lui heurta violemment l'épaule au point qu'il tomba au sol. Il retint un gémissement de douleur, sa chute étant assez douloureuse vu que les bleus n'avaient pas eu le temps de disparaître durant le week-end. Il releva la tête, prêt à engueuler la personne en face, mais son visage passa de l'agacement à l'horreur.

Non, pas aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était à peine remis de leur rencontre du vendredi et qu'il devait rejoindre ses amis.

Mais il se ressaisit presque immédiatement, il n'oserait rien lui faire ici, aux yeux de tous. Enfin, il l'espérait. Par mesure de sécurité, il monta ses boucliers mentaux pour qu'Arthur ne puisse pas _sentir_ que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Devant lui se dressait Mordred avec sa bande de brutes, eux aussi en première. Il se releva en vitesse, saisit son sac et voulu partir sans faire de commentaire. Oui il passait pour un lâche, mais il préférait éviter les ennuis pour l'instant.

Mais c'était compter sans Mordred, qui s'il avait quelque chose en commun avec Arthur c'était bien qu'il détestait être ignoré. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le fit de nouveau tomber au sol, faisant se retourner les dernières personnes qui ne faisaient pas attention à la confrontation. Un cercle se forma et Merlin se retrouva vite entouré de plusieurs lignes d'élèves qui chuchotaient le mot "bagarre" et avec en première ligne les amis de Mordred qui arboraient un sourire mauvais. Il était coincé.

 **\- Eh ben alors la tapette, on a peur de moi maintenant? Mais faut pas voyons.** Il ricana en regardant son "public", comme cherchant leur approbation.

 **\- Laisse-moi tranquille.** Demanda d'une voix lasse le plus vieux en se mettant en position assise. Il n'essaya même pas de se relever, il savait que l'autre le verrait comme un provocation et il ne voulait pas faire empirer la situation.

 **\- Oh mais pourquoi? Ton petit cul de pédé n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention? Pourtant je suis sûr que ça te plaît, hein? Regarde tous ces mecs, qui te regardent.** Son visage se changea en une grimace de dégoût. **Je suis sûr que tu aimerais te faire sauter par tous les mecs du bahut, sale petite salope.** Cracha-t-il, obtenant des exclamations de dégoût ou des sifflements de part et d'autre de la foule.

C'était plus que ce que Merlin pouvait supporter en silence. Il parla tout en commençant à se redresser:

**\- Va te faire foutre par une chèvre syphilitique.**

De nouvelles exclamations s'élevèrent qui ne plurent pas à Mordred, qui le fit savoir en lui donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui fit retomber Merlin et le fit se courber en deux au sol. Pour faire bonne mesure, il donna un deuxième coup, cette fois-ci dans l'épaule qui arracha un cri à sa victime. Il frappait exactement là où ça faisait mal, les endroits auxquels les bleus étaient les plus douloureux.

Merlin ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur rien, la douleur l'empêchant de voir clair alors qu'un haut le cœur le secouait. Mordred, fier de son effet, continua son petit spectacle.

 **\- Alors, y a-t-il des candidats pour sauter cette petite traînée?** Son sourire s'élargit sous les huées de la foule. Il fit faussement semblant d'avoir l'air surpris: **Oh, vraiment? Mais voyons! Merlin tu te rends compte, personne veut de toi! Peut-être que si on révélait un peu plus de ta personne... Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes?** À nouveau, des sifflements retentirent.

Mordred fit un geste à un de ses amis, qui releva de force Merlin par les bras alors qu'il commençait à peine à se remettre des coups reçus. Il recevait vaguement les informations, mais n'arrivait pas à réagir, c'était comme si son corps était déconnecté.

**\- Alors, qui veut voir cette tapette à poil?!**

"Non, pas ça" songea Merlin. Puis une autre pensée le submergea: La marque! S'ils voyaient la marque… Il chercha du soutien dans le foule d'élèves l'entourant, mais si des gens ne soutenait pas l'initiative du groupe de brutes, ils étaient tout simplement partis. Ne restaient que des monstres immondes, enthousiastes à l'idée de cette humiliation extrême.

Sous les encouragements, Mordred s'avança vers lui et lui mit un coup de poing quand il commença à se débattre. Il fut tout près de sombrer dans l'inconscience, à peine retenu par la poigne de l'autre brute. Son persécuteur en profita pour tirer un coup sec sur le devant de sa chemise, arrachant la moitié des boutons et laissant son torse être dévoilé.

Il se débattit au mieux quand l'autre voulut lui enlever le vêtement, mais avec les maigres forces qui lui restait il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait même pas couvrir son ventre avec ses mains, ces dernières étant retenues dans son dos.

Il crut entendre au loin quelqu'un crier son nom par-dessus les acclamations de la foule, et _sentit_ le Lien être tiré. Avec la douleur, il n'avait pas pu tenir ses boucliers et maintenant Arthur venait! C'était vraiment la pire chose possible, il ne voulait pas que ses amis le voient comme ça, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il sentit le désespoir l'envahir alors que sa chemise lui était enlevé et que les élèves se trouvant devant lui se taisaient soudainement. Intrigués, les autres firent aussi silence et les murmures s'élevèrent.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Gwen, Gwaine et toute la bande débarqua, guidé par Arthur. Ils avaient réussi à passer la marrée d'élèves pour arriver à la "barrière" formée par les quelques amis de Mordred, et purent enfin voir Merlin. Ce fut d'abord horrifiés qu'ils le contemplèrent, avant de remarquer la marque. La stupeur fit alors de la concurrence à l'effroi, et ils ne furent pas capable de réagir tout de suite. Mordred, une fois le choc passé, commença à ricaner puis son rire s'intensifia.

Son éclat de rire cruel retentit dans le hall quasi-silencieux, alors qu'au milieu du ventre de Merlin se dévoilait la marque, visible aux yeux de tous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce fut un chapitre assez intense, rempli de coups, de violence, et d'émotions. Je vous avais prévenu que l'action allait commencer et que les choses allaient s'accélérer…  
> Alors ça peut vous sembler être de la "violence gratuite" que je rajoute, mais ce sont malheureusement des choses qui arrivent tous les jours, car même maintenant l'homophobie fait des ravages, et personnellement ça me rend malade.
> 
> Alors oui, Mordred est OOC, mais je voulais un antagoniste et c'est celui qui m'est tout de suite venu en tête... J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop dérangé. D'ailleurs, il y avait un petit indice dans le chapitre 4 sur l'impact qu'il avait sur Merlin, si vous voulez aller voir haha.  
> Pour le nom du frère, Simon, c'est un clin d'œil au "vieux Simmons" dans la série qui habite à Ealdor et n'aime pas Merlin car il le trouve bizarre et suspecte quelque chose. Pour Kanen (ici le père de Simon), c'est le bandit qui attaque Ealdor dans la saison 1.


	9. HUITIÈME CHAPITRE: Le début de la fin

_Son éclat de rire cruel retentit dans le hall quasi-silencieux, alors qu'au milieu du ventre de Merlin se dévoilait la marque, visible aux yeux de tous._

Quand Mordred arrive à contenir son rire, tout le monde est encore figé, ce qui lui permet de s'avancer rapidement vers Merlin sans que ses amis ne puissent réagir. Arthur essaya de les rejoindre, mais les autres élèves de première lui barraient toujours le passage. Alors que la brute recommençait à parler il se figea à nouveau, paralysé par ses paroles qui, bien que personne ne le savait, lui étaient directement adressées.

 **\- Alors, comme ça tu t'es trouvé un autre pédé qui voulait bien de toi? Qui c'est? Sûrement une pauvre tapette venant de ton quartier de pauvre!** Il rit à nouveau. **Il doit vraiment être con, moche et répugnant pour avoir été choisi comme ton âme-sœur!**

Plus son persécuteur parlait, et plus Merlin sentait le sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Inexplicablement, ces mots provoquait une réaction viscérale en lui, prenant sa source dans son ventre, ou plutôt _sur_ son ventre. La marque le brûlait, pas de la manière familière et douce qu'il connaissait, mais comme un feu ardent qui alimentait sa rage sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'endiguer.

Il releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui sombre de Mordred, qui eut une réaction de recul en voyant toute la haine qui habitait les yeux bleus de sa victime. Il n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi furieux de sa vie, et pourtant il en avait provoquées des colères.

La voix qu'utilisa Merlin fut aussi froide et acérée que son regard, tout en étant très basse.

**\- Tu oses juger une personne dont tu ne connais rien, alors que tu n'as aucune valeur. Tu joues les durs pour faire croire aux autres que tu es quelqu'un de fort, mais oh moi je sais très bien qui tu es. Tu renvoies aux autres tes propres insécurités, leur balances les mêmes mots que l'on te crache ou que ton propre esprit s'impose à lui-même. Tu te caches sous cette apparence pour ne pas montrer qu'au fond tu es un raté, et que tu le sais parfaitement. Tu t'en prends à moi parce que je te rappelle qui tu es au fond tout en ayant ce que toi tu n'auras jamais. Eh bien tu sais quoi, va crever comme le sale rat que tu es au milieu d'une autoroute, abject pourriture de frigidaire mal fermé.**

La voix glaciale et pleine de colère retenue fit l'effet d'une douche froide, autant pour Mordred que pour les amis du brun. Ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu comme ça, ses colères étaient toujours violentes et non-maîtrisés, pas sèches et toxiques. Ça tordit un peu plus le cœur d'Arthur et alourdit le poids qu'il portait sur l'estomac, il ne voulait pas le voir comme ça. Ce n'était pas Merlin, ce n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait.

Son désarroi fut remplacé par une colère comme il n'en avait jamais connu suite à la réaction de Mordred. Ce dernier, ayant très mal pris ce flot de vérités haineuses, avait balancé un coup de pied encore plus violent que les autres dans l'abdomen du brun. Mais il encaissa le coup un peu mieux que précédemment, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines inhibant la douleur. Ça lui permit de rester assez conscient pour assister à l'arrivée d'Arthur dans le cercle, poussant brutalement l'ami de Mordred pour passer.

Le jeune homme se retourna au bruit, et un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres quand il vit son idole se rapprocher. Merlin, lui, ne compris pas pourquoi le blond venait mais sentait la catastrophe arriver et se débattit pour mettre fin à cette situation, sans succès.

**\- Arthur! Tu veux ta part, ou-**

Mordred fut soudainement coupé par le coup de poing qu'Arthur lui balança dans la joue. Le choc fut tellement fort et inattendu que le plus jeune perdit son équilibre et s'étala au sol, pas très loin de Merlin. Le silence qui suivit son action fut total, tous les spectateurs ouvrant de grands yeux choqués devant la scène. Finalement Gwaine et Gwen retrouvèrent assez leur esprit pour se précipiter vers leur meilleur ami mal en point, alors que Lancelot essayait d'empêcher le blond de se jeter à nouveau sur l'autre.

Dans sa rage, Arthur repoussa violemment son ami puis attrapa Mordred par le col pour le relever et le plaquer contre les casiers, ressentant un plaisir malsain au bruit que fit sa tête en percutant le métal alors que des cris étouffés résonnaient dans le hall. Il n'avait jamais autant ressentit l'envie de blesser, encore et encore, peu importe les conséquences. Cet immondice avait osé _lui_ faire mal, sous ses yeux! Il ne pouvait pardonner un tel geste.

Il rapprocha son visage à l'expression furieuse de celui du plus jeune, qui avait l'air terrorisé, et souffla d'une voie féroce et froide:

**\- Ne t'approche plus** **jamais** **de lui, t'entends? Plus jamais!**

Et alors que Lancelot allait à nouveau tenter de séparer les deux lycéens, plusieurs surveillants et professeur fendirent la foule pour les interpeller. Ce fut en entendant leurs cris et en voyant le sourire méchant de Mordred qu'il sortit enfin de son état de fureur aveugle. Quand deux de ses profs lui attrapèrent les bras et les épaules fermement pour que d'autres puissent s'enquérir de l'état de l'élève de première, il comprit qu'il avait merdé.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Agravaine De Bois était face à un dilemme sans précédent dans sa carrière de directeur du lycée privée de Camelot, et donc en proie à une grande réflexion. Devant son bureau se tenaient trois élèves, dont il devait décider de la punition.

On avait d'abord Mordred Vlahos. Élève moyen et fauteur de trouble habituel aimant maltraiter ses petits camarades, ses bêtises étant néanmoins rattrapées par la large somme que son père "investissait" dans l'école. Dernière faute en date, il se serait battu avec le jeune Merlin Emrys dans les couloirs. Enfin, le directeur n'était pas dupe, malgré les "témoins" et les dires de l'adolescent il savait qu'Emrys ne débuterait jamais un combat avec l'autre, surtout qu'il était visiblement bien plus mal en point.

Mais la famille d'Emrys n'était pas prestigieuse, et loin d'être riche. Grand Dieu, il venait de la banlieue d'Ealdor. Et il affichait sa... tare avec un désir de provocation inédit dans cette école. Et ces défauts ne pouvaient pas être rattrapés par ses bons résultats, peu importe à quel point il était brillant. La vérité ici n'avait aucune importance, Agravaine ne _pouvait_ risquer de se mettre à dos le patriarche Vlahos pour un jeune homme aussi insignifiant que lui.

Le problème aurait donc pu être vite réglé s'il n'y avait eu l'inexplicable action d'Arthur Pendragon.

Bon élève, star de l'équipe de football de l'école et héritier de l'empire financier Pendragon. Son père était lui aussi un généreux donateur de l'école, et même encore plus généreux que le père de Mordred. Arthur était promis à un brillant avenir, et répondait à toutes les attentes formées par Uther Pendragon et lui-même. **  
**Alors que lui avait-il pris? Pourquoi défendre cet élève quelconque qu'était Emrys, en se mettant à dos un élève au niveau social bien plus élevé? Un tel écart de conduite était inquiétant.

Par chance, le jeune héritier n'avait pas vu le début du "combat" et ne pouvais donc pas témoigner en faveur de son camarade. Cela semblait l'énerver un peu plus, et Agravaine était content d'avoir placé Emrys entre lui et Mordred tant le jeune blond semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge de l'élève de première. Si seulement ce dernier pouvait arrêter d'afficher ce sourire moqueur, peut-être qu'Arthur se calmerait … L'adulte soupira avant de prendre la parole avec le même sourire faux qu'il plaquait chaque jour sur son visage.

 **\- Je vais donc résumer les faits, et j'apprécierais de ne pas être interr** **ompu.** Il lança un regard dur vers Pendragon, pendant qu'Emrys faisait profil bas (l'habitude sûrement) et que Mordred souriait toujours, sûr de lui. **Cette après-midi, une dispute a éclaté entre Messieurs Vlahos et Emrys, qui a dégénéré en bagarre après que Monsieur Emrys ait frappé Monsieur Vlahos, ce qu'affirment plusieurs témoins. Monsieur Pendragon est arrivé à ce moment-là, et a cru que Monsieur Vlahos était responsable de l'altercation et l'a donc frappé sans réfléchir plus loin.** Il sourit à Arthur, affichant une expression indulgente. **Vous avez commis une erreur de jugement, comme cela nous arrive à tous chaque jour, et je suis sûr que vous en êtes aussi désolé que moi.**

C'en était trop, Arthur allait exploser et tout le monde le voyait. Ça inquiétait énormément le directeur, pour quelles raisons essayait-il donc autant de protéger l'autre terminale? Ça n'avait aucune logique! Agravaine lui offrait une porte de sortie, mais après un nouvel éclat il serait obligé de sévir, et les conséquences seront fâcheuses pour tout le monde, lui y compris.

Mais avant que le blond ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la cause de tous ces problèmes ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation.

**\- Arthur …  
**

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais elle avait résonné dans le silence de la pièce. La réaction fut immédiate: le regard meurtrier qu'Arthur lançait jusqu'alors au directeur se tourna vers son voisin, surpris. Toute sa posture se modifia, n'exprimant plus la pure rage, bien qu'il soit encore tendu.

Une sorte de communication silencieuse semblait passer par leurs regards accrochés, et ce fut assez pour faire perdre son sourire au principal et lui faire froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore? Merlin secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, et Arthur prit un air résigné, bien que toujours en colère. Il le prouva en retournant son regard assassin vers l'adulte.

 **\- Oui, c'était une erreur de ma part, je n'aurais pas dû le frapper.** Dit-il même si les mots semblaient lui arracher la bouche.

Alors là, pardonnez l'expression, mais Agravaine était sur le cul. Avec un mot et un regard, Emrys avait réussi à assez calmer le blond pour qu'il réfléchisse et fasse preuve de bon sens. C'était incroyable!

Agravaine connaissait bien les Pendragon, ayant fait ses études avec Uther et ayant gardé un bon contact avec lui ensuite. Et s'il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'était que _personne_ n'était capable de faire entendre raison à un Pendragon en rage. Si ce n'était la défunte Ygraine, paix à son âme.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de ce dénouement, ou s'inquiéter encore plus pour le jeune homme. Comment Emrys pouvait-il avoir autant d'influence sur lui?! Il retrouva pourtant vite son sourire et son air indulgent.

 **\- Bien, c'est très bien. Pour ce qui est des punitions, évidemment vous et Monsieur Vlahos devez en recevoir une pour avoir frappé un autre élève, mais vous avez tous deux des circonstances atténuantes. Vous n'aurez donc que quatre heures de colle, et un devoir à me rendre sur l'importance de la non-violence. Quant à vous, Monsieur Emrys,** son ton se durcit, **vous serez exclu trois jours, à partir de ce moment même jusqu'à vendredi matin. Vous aurez évidemment l'obligation de rattraper les cours et les examens manqués, et j'appellerais votre mère dans la soirée pour discuter des événements d'aujourd'hui. Bien sûr,** sa voix retrouva son ton mielleux en tournant son attention vers les deux héritiers, **je ne vais pas déranger vos parents pour si peu, ils doivent être très occupés.**

Arthur semblait sur le point d'éclater à nouveau, son visage crispé comme s'il allait être malade, et Agravaine décida de vite les faire sortir, séparément bien sûr. Une fois seul, il soupira en attrapant le téléphone. Il ne pouvait reporter le coup de fil qu'il devait passer à son vieil ami. Il composa le numéro, et attendit que l'homme à la voix bourrue résonne dans le combiné.

**\- Uther Pendragon à l'appareil.**

o*o*o*o*o

Presque quatre heures plus tard, Merlin et Arthur sortaient de l'hôpital, se dirigeant vers le parking où était garé la voiture du blond. Ce dernier avait réussi à avoir le dernier mot et à forcer Merlin à aller se faire soigner par des professionnels, grâce à l'aide de toute leur bande d'amis (et surtout Gwen qui avait été presque hystérique). L'argument qui avait fini par avoir raison de lui, c'était que lui étant majeur, les médecins ne prendraient pas contact avec sa mère.

Mais il était quand même gêné par la présence d'Arthur qui séchait des cours pour l'accompagner, tout en lui était aussi reconnaissant. Toutes ses émotions envers lui aujourd'hui pouvait en fait se résumer à ces deux là: la culpabilité et la gratitude.

Le sportif avait balayé ses protestations et remerciements d'un revers de la main, refusant de le laisser affronter les médecins seuls, et surtout inquiet même s'il essayait de le cacher. Finalement, après plusieurs longues minutes d'examen ils avaient été rassurés: les blessures n'étaient pas si terribles, plus douloureuses que dangereuses. S'il avait été plusieurs fois au bord de l'inconscience, c'était parce qu'elles étaient couplées à ce qui semblait être un manque de sommeil important et un stress dévorant.

Ce diagnostic avait inquiété Arthur, évidemment il avait remarqué (en partie grâce au Lien) que le brun n'était pas au top de sa forme récemment, mais l'autre avait réussis à lui cacher la gravité de tout cela. C'était peut-être ce qui l'énervait le plus, que Merlin ait pu aussi facilement le duper, s'il avait su ils seraient directement allés à l'hôpital vendredi, quitte à l'attacher s'il l'avait fallu.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas discuté de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, évitant le sujet. Mais tous deux savaient qu'ils allaient devoir en parler, trop de choses pesant sur leurs pensées. Évidemment, Arthur en voulait énormément à l'autre de lui avoir caché tout ce temps que Mordred le harcelait. Car oui, il n'était pas idiot: il avait bien compris que ce manège durait depuis un moment, ne faisait que s'amplifier avec le temps.

Ils devaient aussi aborder le sujet de l'action d'Arthur, ou même des actions à ce stade, entreprises pour le défendre. Merlin était perdu: étaient-ils amis? Arthur s'inquiétait-il pour lui comme Gwen ou Gwaine le faisait? Ou était-ce justement parce qu'ils avaient des amis communs qu'il le protégeait, et rien de plus? Merlin détestait ne pas avoir de réponses aux questions incessantes de son esprit.

Une fois arrivés chez le brun, ils n'avaient toujours pas décroché un mot. Arthur savait qu'il devait partir, voulait partir pour échapper à cette situation (non il ne fuyait pas!) mais n'arrivait à se décider sans savoir si Merlin allait s'en sortir seul. Il finit par ne plus supporter le silence et dit nerveusement alors que l'autre s'asseyait maladroitement dans son canapé:

**\- Ta mère risque d'être en colère ce soir non?**

**\- Sûrement, mais pas seulement contre moi. Elle me connaît, elle devinera facilement ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Ça va être difficile de l'empêcher d'aller tirer les oreilles du directeur...** Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Arthur réalisa qu'il ne savait finalement pas grand-chose de la mère du brun. Pas que ça l'intéressait! Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'intéresserait d'abord?

**\- Mère protectrice?**

Cette question arracha un rire à son camarade, un peu gâché par la grimace qu'il fit quand ses côtes douloureuses se rappelèrent à lui.

**\- Autant qu'un dragon.**

Ils se sourirent quelques instants, et Arthur se sentit assez à l'aise pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté du canapé. Mais soudainement, le visage de Merlin se fit sérieux, et un peu gêné.

**\- Arthur, je voulais te dire … Merci pour aujourd'hui. Je sais pas pourquoi tu as fait tout ça, mais merci.**

Aïe, il attaquait directement le cœur du problème. Pourquoi? Il balaya d'abord les remerciements d'un revers de la main.

**\- C'est rien, j'ai agi normalement, comme un être humain un minimum civilisé.**

**\- Je sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais personne d'autre n'a réagi pour prendre ma défense... Donc non, ce n'est pas "rien".**

**\- Tout ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, Gwaine, Gwen ou même Lancelot ou un des autres l'aurait fait si je n'avais pas été là.**

**\- Mais eux …** Merlin hésita. **Ils sont mes meilleurs amis et mes amis? Et toi …**

Arthur grimaça. Dans un sens, le brun n'avait pas tort. Lui-même avait fortement insisté sur le fait que l'autre n'était pas son ami, qu'il ne faisait que supporter sa présence pour le reste de la bande, mais … Même lui, aussi tête de mule qu'il soit, ne pouvait pas continuer à se répéter ça en y croyant. Il appréciait cet intello agaçant, même s'il restait un intello agaçant justement. Passer du temps n'était pas totalement une corvée, pas tout le temps en tout cas. Ils jouaient aux jeux vidéos en ligne ensemble, riaient parfois. Alors, peut-être …

Merlin interrompit sa réflexion avec une question (intello agaçant, vous vous rappelez?).

**\- Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça?**

Quand il le regarda enfin, il fut troublé par la sincérité qu'il trouva dans son regard. De la curiosité, de l'incertitude, et … de l'espoir? Il ne pouvait pas mentir devant ces yeux-là, même si Merlin ne le touchait pas physiquement. Oh le brun y avait pensé, ne voulant pas que l'autre se défile, mais il ne voulait pas forcer l'autre à faire quoi que ce soit. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Arthur prit finalement la parole avec la gorge étrangement nouée, incapable de détourner le regard.

**\- Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. Je _devais_ le faire, j'ai pas réfléchis, c'était juste … instinctif. Mais … ce n'était pas la marque. Je m'en sers déjà pour expliquer beaucoup de choses, mais ça non. C'était … c'était ma décision.**

Il tourna enfin la tête, désespérément gêné. Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il sortait encore comme bêtise. Il était ridicule. Surtout qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir de la marque et de du fait qu'elle expliquait certains de ses comportements, comportements dont Merlin ne savait rien (et heureusement!).

**\- Dooooonc, tu m'apprécies plus que tu ne le dis alors?**

Sa tête tourna tellement vite qu'il entendit un craquement dans sa nuque. Le petit sourire en coin et les sourcils haussés de Merlin lui confirmèrent que c'était bien de l'amusement qu'il avait entendu. Il essayait de … faire de l'humour pour dissiper la maladresse de la situation? Arthur lui en était reconnaissant, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que sa formulation sous-entendait, de quel _manière_ il semblait l'apprécier.  
Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Il détourna à nouveau les yeux avec une moue agacée (boudeuse selon Merlin), inconscient du léger rougissement qui prenait place sur ses joues.

**\- La ferme.**

Il se leva, prêt à partir, et Merlin le raccompagna à la porte. Le blond se retourna au dernier moment dans l'embrasure de la porte.

 **\- T'es sûr de pouvoir rester seul?** Face au regard noir que lui lança le plus petit, il se reprit: **Non je dis pas ça pour t'insulter ou quoi, mais je veux juste être sûr que ça va aller, c'était plutôt … bouleversant ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui.** Il se frotta la nuque, gêné à nouveau et en évitant son regard.

Le brun se sentait quant à lui étrangement attendri, et une légère chaleur l'envahit. Le sourire qu'il lui fit fut éblouissant, tellement qu'Arthur se sentit obligé d'y répondre.

**\- Oui, ça va aller je pense. Je- Merci, vraiment, merci pour tout.**

Le sportif hésita un peu, mais finalement se laissa aller à dire ce qui lui traversait la tête. Après tout, il pouvait bien être gentil avec l'autre, vu ce qu'il avait vécu.

**\- C'est normal, c'est … ce que font les amis non?**

Son incertitude était à nouveau attendrissante, mais Merlin fut surtout sans voix face à l'aveu sous-entendu. La chaleur qui envahissait sa poitrine se fit plus intense, et son sourire aussi en conséquence. Il hocha vivement la tête.

**\- Oui, c'est vrai.**

Sentant que c'était la fin de la conversation (et de l'embarras qu'elle engendrait) il fit demi-tour sans rien ajouter de plus qu'un hochement de tête. Merlin resta figé quelques instants avant de refermer la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Attendez.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi vite? Et il sentait même quelques larmes lui monter aux yeux! Certes, il était heureux qu'Arthur reconnaisse leur amitié, qu'il avait lui-même admis depuis un certain temps déjà. Mais une telle réaction …

En repensant à la journée passée, il n'arrivait même plus à être vraiment en colère. Las et agacé, oui, mais toutes ses émotions négatives étaient comme, submergées par les positives. Arthur prenant sa défense devant la foule et frappant Mordred violemment, puis Arthur plaidant sa cause devant le principal, Arthur le forçant à aller à l'hôpital et séchant des cours pour l'y accompagner, Arthur qui le ramène ensuite chez lui et reste jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'il aille bien, Arthur qui avoue l'apprécier, Arthur …

Son cœur loupa cette fois-ci un battement et ralentit, semblant peser comme une pierre dans sa poitrine.

La marque devait sûrement … Non, il ne pouvait pas tout mettre sur le dos de la marque, c'était trop simple. Il devait réfléchir, analyser, comprendre.

Mais plus il réfléchissait aux derniers jours, aux dernières semaines, à ses réactions, à ses émotions, ses sentiments … et plus il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Les rires et les chamailleries qui le réchauffaient de l'intérieur quand il allait mal, les sourires qui gagnaient ses lèvres juste parce que l'autre souriait. Il était épuisé, stressé, complètement à bout, mais tout semblait s'alléger en sa présence. Même quand ils s'engueulaient, il oubliait tous ses autres problèmes, et en sortait plus soulagé qu'avant.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, ce n'était pas de l'amour avec un grand A, mais il y avait quelque chose qui s'était développé sans qu'il ne le voie. Des sentiments qui s'étaient installés, doucement mais sûrement.

Des sentiments pour Arthur.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Farfalle, ou Fusilli? Sauce bolognaise, ou pesto?

Tels étaient les dilemmes de Merlin, assigné à la corvée de courses du mercredi par sa mère, vu qu'il "n'avait rien de mieux à faire de sa journée" pour la citer. La remarque l'avait vexé, même si elle n'était pas totalement fausse.

Et c'est donc au milieu des poireaux et des carottes qu'il se fit aborder par un homme baraqué vêtu d'un costume noir, et portant des lunettes de soleil. La première pensée de Merlin fut: " _Mais qui porte des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur?_ ", vite suivie par " _Par Kilgharrah, c'est un agent secret?_ ". Oui, pas très malin, mais l'apparition avait de quoi déboussoler. Il n'avait pas enregistré un seul mot de ce que l'homme en noir lui avait dit, tout à sa stupeur.

**\- Pardon?**

L'homme se pinça l'arrête du nez, semblant profondément irrité.

**\- Vous êtes bien Monsieur Merlin Emrys?**

**\- Euh … Oui?**

Il se donna une claque mentalement, il aurait dû mentir! Peu importe qui était cet homme, il ne voulait absolument pas avoir affaire à lui.

**\- Très bien, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.**

**\- Mais … Je suis en train de faire mes courses!**

Nan mais quel idiot, c'était vraiment la seule raison qu'il trouvait pour ne pas suivre cet inconnu?! Inconnu qui semblait au bout de sa patience, puisse qu'il lui saisit le bras et le força à marcher derrière lui en direction de la sortie. Merlin ne réagit pas pendant un court moment, avant de retrouver ses esprits et commencer à se débattre.

**\- Mais- Vous n'avez pas le droit! Lâchez-moi! Qui vous êtes d'abord?!**

**\- Je suis au service de la famille Pendragon.**

Cette réponse eut au moins l'effet de le rendre moins résistant, tant il était étonné. Et il y avait de quoi! Même s'il n'avait pas vu Arthur depuis lundi, ils avaient échangé des SMS il y avait à peine cinq minutes. Alors pourquoi- ?

Il fut encore plus dérouté quand ils déboulèrent à l'extérieur, l'homme-gorille le traînant derrière lui en direction d'un quatre-quatre... D'une limousine? Bref, d'un quatre-quatre-limousine noir aux vitres teintées. Il ouvrit la porte et poussa le pauvre lycéen à l'intérieur, qui se rattrapa à l'espèce de siège... canapé? Qui s'étirait sur toute la longueur du véhicule.

À sa gauche, au fond de la voiture (?) était assis un homme, entre quarante et cinquante ans, le visage fermé. Aussitôt Merlin se sentit mal à l'aise, tant cet homme semblait impressionnant. Tellement impressionnant qu'il en oublia d'être outré et obéit immédiatement au léger mouvement de tête lui indiquant de s'asseoir. Merlin était tendu, ayant l'impression de passer un examen, ce qui était sûrement le cas vu le regard scrutateur qui pesait sur lui. Il ne supporta bientôt plus le silence horrible qui s'éternisait alors que le véhicule se mettait en marche.

**\- Bon-Bonjour?**

Évidement, parce que la première chose à faire quand on se fait enlever, c'est de saluer poliment son kidnappeur. Il se traita mentalement de tous les noms, tout en essayant de garder un visage impassible.

 **\- Bonjour.** Au moins l'autre lui répondait. **Je suppose que tu sais qui je suis?**

Même si l'homme-gorille ne lui avait pas dit pour qui il travaillait, Merlin aurait pu facilement le deviner tant son air arrogant et fier de lui, lui rappelait celui d'un certain blond. Quoi que, chez Arthur c'était agaçant mais aussi assez drôle, tandis que cet homme avait juste l'air d'un roi possédant tous les pouvoirs sur son royaume et ses sujets.  
C'était une bonne comparaison en fait, Arthur avait l'air d'un prince, pourri gâté mais encore insouciant et juste, tandis que son père était un roi, grave et sévère.

**\- Vous êtes Uther Pendragon? Le père d'Arthur?**

Il sembla tiquer à la mention de son fils, et même dans son état de confusion Merlin savait que ça n'augurait rien de bon. Quand l'expression du plus vieux se fit encore plus dure, ses sourcils froncés prouvant qu'il était vraiment mécontent de la situation, le brun s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

**\- Exact, et je souhaite justement te parler de lui.**

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, se demandant même si l'autre attendait une réponse, le lycéen attendit plus ou moins patiemment la suite. Uther Pendragon avait un goût certain du dramatique.

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu as apparemment réussis à te rapprocher de son cercle d'amis proches.** Sa moue mécontente était suffisante pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas cet état de fait. **Maintenant, si c'est de l'argent que tu veux, je peux t'en donner en échange de la promesse que tu ne t'approches plus de mon fils.**

\- De l'argent?

Merlin était complètement stupéfait par la tournure de la conversation. Tellement, qu'il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre le cheminement de pensées du plus vieux, ni même à comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais de l'argent?** D'accord, cette question pouvait sembler stupide comme ça, mais il était tout simplement sous le choc.

Uther balaya sa question d'un revers de la main.

 **\- Qu'en sais-je, les souhaits de la vermine ne m'intéresse guère.** Merlin se serait insurgé face à une telle dénomination, mais il était beaucoup trop confus pour ça. **Clairement c'est ce que tu vises en essayant de te rapprocher de mon fils, et je refuse de le voir assimiler à une personne de ton rang.**

 **\- Mais- Comment osez-vous?! Je ne suis pas devenu ami avec Arthur pour- pour de l'argent!** Ça y est, l'offuscation montait rapidement.

**\- Mais peut-être accepteras-tu de mettre fin à cette "amitié" pour ça? Ton prix sera le mien.**

**\- Non, c'est hors de question! Comment pouvez-vous croire-**

**\- Je peux t'aider à obtenir une bourse pour tes études, jouer de mes relations pour que tu sois accepté dans la meilleure école de médecine du pays.**

La stupeur frappa Merlin.

**\- Comment … Comment savez-vous … Non, vous savez quoi, ça n'a pas d'importance, rien de ce que vous me proposerez ne marchera! Je ne sais pour qui vous me prenez, mais je ne me laisserais jamais acheter comme ça!**

Le lycéen était toujours impressionné par cet homme influent, mais il était déterminé à lui montrer à quel point il était insultant dans ses assomptions.

Uther Pendragon se pencha en avant et fit reposer sa tête sur le dos de ses mains aux doigts croisées, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux. Il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se plissèrent en fixant ceux de Merlin.

 **\- Vous rendez les choses inutilement difficiles, monsieur Emrys.** Il soupira. **Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, d'ici ce soir je m'assurerai que mon entreprise ait racheté la ligne de magasins Essetir.**

**\- Essetir? Mais-**

**\- Le nom doit vous être familier, je crois savoir qu'une certaine Hunith y travaille? Une bonne employée, je pense bien, il serait dommage que ses supérieurs la jugent "obsolète".**

Une fois de plus Merlin était sans voix, mais cette fois-ci un froid glacial l'envahit et le fit frissonner. Cet homme, pouvait-il vraiment … ?  
En un instant le brun détermina que oui, il pouvait et il le ferait. Cet homme ne reculerait devant rien pour arriver à son but, ça au moins il pouvait en être certain.

Il avait envie de crier, de hurler sur ce "Roi" qui croyait pouvoir tout contrôler. Le problème, c'est qu'effectivement dans cette situation Uther Pendragon avait un contrôle total sur tout, même s'il ne possédait pas toutes les informations. Merlin ne pouvait rien faire pour aller contre sa volonté, et il se sentit complètement vidé de son énergie alors qu'il réalisait sa défaite.

Uther se redressa avec un léger sourire en coin, ayant compris dans le silence de son interlocuteur qu'il avait gagné.

Il appuya sur un des nombreux boutons du plafond, et quelques instants plus tard la voiture s'arrêta à nouveau. Le chauffeur/gorille ouvrit la porte en face du lycéen, qui s'apprêtait à sortir quand il fut stoppé par la voix du plus vieux.

**\- Vous avez dix jours pour arrêter ce simulacre d'amitié avec mon fils, qui réalisera bien tôt ou tard que vous n'avez rien à lui offrir de toute manière. Dix jours, monsieur Emrys, pas un de plus.**

Merlin sortit sans rien répondre, les poings et les mâchoires serrés.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Neuf jours plus tard, Merlin se réveilla avec une sensation de vide. Elle avait grandi depuis sa rencontre avec le père d'Arthur, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'était éloigné du blond.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir, surtout avec l'insistance avec laquelle l'autre lycéen essayait de prendre contact avec lui. Il n'avait pour l'instant pas débarqué chez lui pour lui demander des explications, mais ce n'était pas loin. Et Merlin pouvait le comprendre, ils venaient enfin de finir par accepter qu'ils étaient amis, et d'un seul coup il se mettait à l'ignorer, à sa place il aurait déjà craqué.

Le problème était que peu importe à quel point le brun voulait protéger sa mère, il ne pouvait pas complètement couper les ponts avec Arthur. Non pas à cause de ses sentiments (il n'était pas une princesse Disney écervelée, merci bien), mais à cause de la marque.

Étonnamment, le Lien semblait ne pas trop réagir à son manque de contact avec son âme-sœur, et il avait émis l'hypothèse que la réalisation de ses sentiments l'avait amenée à un nouveau niveau. Après tout, les effets secondaires de la marque étaient censés s'atténuer au fur et à mesure que le Lien progressait, alors ce n'était pas si idiot.

Au moins n'aurait-il pas à supporter la _présence_ ou plutôt la sensation de la présence d'Arthur aujourd'hui, ce dernier partant ce matin à un tournoi de football avec le reste de l'équipe. Ça sera juste Merlin et Gwen, et il était soulagé d'avoir un moment de calme avec sa meilleure amie. C'était parfois usant d'être toujours accompagné d'autant de gens, turbulents pour la plupart, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer cette bande d'idiots qu'il était fier d'appeler ses amis. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui rendaient sa situation si difficile: couper les ponts avec Arthur, c'était couper les ponts avec eux aussi.

Il soupira, ressentant encore plus l'étau du chantage autour de lui, et se prépara pour sa journée du vendredi.

**o*o*o*o*o**

**\- Et bah alors, même le prince à la vie dorée broie du noir?**

**\- Serait-il stressé pour la compétition à venir?**

Arthur détourne ses yeux de la fenêtre en se retenant de sursauter, jetant un regard noir aux deux têtes qui dépassaient des sièges devant lui alors que Lancelot ricanait à côté de lui. Vraiment, il était entouré d'idiots ingrats. Au moins Perceval, assis devant les deux clowns de services, leur donna une tape sur la tête pour qu'ils s'assoient correctement sur leur siège (ce qui était plutôt hypocrite, vu que pour les frapper il s'était lui-même retourné sur son siège). Eylan et Gwaine obtempérèrent tout de même, non sans râler contre leur ami à la force d'ours.

Il aurait ri de leur malheur, s'il n'était pas justement déjà occupé à "broyer du noir", même s'il trouvait plus adéquat de dire qu'il était simplement perdu dans ses pensées, qui n'étaient juste pas totalement plaisantes.

Merlin n'avait répondu qu'à un de ses messages depuis le début de la matinée, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques jours, et ça l'agaçait. Certes, malgré le manque de communication depuis plus d'une semaine il ne ressentait presque aucune douleur, et Merlin finissait toujours pas lui répondre quand elle commençait à devenir trop présente. Pourquoi la marque ne réagissait plus autant qu'avant, il ne le savait pas et il avait autre chose à penser pour l'instant.

Comme pourquoi le brun l'évitait depuis presque deux semaines. Des tas d'hypothèses s'entassait maintenant dans sa tête, allant de la plus banale (il avait fait quelque chose qui avait énervé l'autre) à la plus grotesque (comprenant un enlèvement alien). Mais la plus blessante était celle qui revenait toujours à la surface: Merlin regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé lundi, et ne voulait finalement pas de son amitié. C'était compréhensible, logique même! Pendant longtemps ils s'étaient détestés, et aucun d'eux n'avaient changé depuis. Et Arthur avait été infernal avec lui, même si souvent l'autre le lui rendait bien.

En y repensant, le blond avait été le seul à subir les foudres de Merlin en retour de ses moqueries, alors qu'il ne réagissait que mollement aux attaques d'autres lycéens (l'accident de lundi mis à part).

Rah, pourquoi il y pensait autant de toute façon? Oui il avait accepté que Merlin soit son ami, mais ce n'était pas la peine de se retourner le cerveau comme ça pour lui! Enfin, il avait beau essayer de se convaincre depuis plusieurs jours, l'intello et son soudain silence occupaient beaucoup de ses pensées.

Et les rêves qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête! Il s'était habitué (non sans mal) aux réminiscences de la soirée du carnaval, ainsi qu'aux ... fantasmes déconcertant, mais maintenant y étaient mêlés des cauchemars où Merlin occupait une place tout aussi importante. Certainement un contre-coup de ce qui s'était passé il y a une dizaine de jours maintenant, il n'essayait même plus de se persuader que ça ne l'avait pas affecté. Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le bien-être du brun lui importait autant, ou plutôt ne cherchait pas à comprendre, il ne pouvait le nier plus longtemps. Merlin était important pour lui, et pas seulement à cause de la marque. Il-

Soudainement, un grand bruit résonna, et tout devint noir.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Deux cris résonnèrent presque simultanément dans la salle de classe, interrompant promptement le discours du professeur de philosophie. Tout le monde se retourna vers l'avant de la salle, puis vers les fenêtres, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient tourner le regard vers Merlin ou vers Gwen. Un vent de panique souffla sur la salle.

Les deux jeunes gens se tordaient de douleur, complètement submergés par des sensations qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Gwen semblait souffrir le plus, ayant essayé de se lever avant de tomber au sol, tenant fermement sa jambe droite. Merlin entendait sa meilleure amie continuer à hurler, et se précipita vers elle. On essaya de le retenir, mais il réussit à tituber jusqu'à elle. Il se sentait nauséeux, une douleur sourde lui vrillant le crâne, obscurcissant sa vision. Mais ses yeux réussirent à rencontrer ceux remplis de larmes de Gwen, qui s'accrocha à lui.

 **\- C'est Lancelot! Lancelot, on doit- on doit …** Hurla-t-elle, complètement paniquée avant de s'évanouir.

Merlin eut juste le temps de réaliser ce que ça signifiait, avant que la douleur n'augmente soudainement à un niveau insoutenable. Il ne put produire qu'un gémissement de douleur avant de suivre son amie dans l'inconscience.

**\- Arthur …**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre! (anecdote: j'ai commencé à écrire le dernier chapitre alors que j'en étais qu'au chapitre 4).


	10. DERNIER CHAPITRE: La fin?

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Merlin ne comprit pas tout de suite où il était. Il venait de s'évanouir, alors pourquoi n'était-il plus en classe de philosophie? Il avait dû rester inconscient plus longtemps qu'il n'en avait l'impression et semblait avoir été amené à l'hôpital. Il se rappelait pourtant parfaitement des cris, de la douleur, de Gwen, et … Arthur!

Il se releva soudainement, mais fut forcé à s'adosser à la tête de lit par des vertiges et des nausées, fermant les yeux. Apparemment il n'était toujours pas totalement remis, même si la souffrance avait disparu.

Après un léger _coup_ sur le Lien, hésitant et craintif suite au déferlement de douleur qu'il avait reçu plus tôt (combien de temps plus tôt?), il se tourna vers le second lit de la chambre et fut soulagé d'y trouver le blond. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait, mais si Arthur était là, et bien vivant comme le "bip" régulier de l'électrocardiogramme semblait l'indiquer, alors il pouvait se permettre quelques minutes de calme avant de paniquer à nouveau.

Enfin, il n'avait apparemment même pas droit à ça puisque que c'est ce moment que choisit un médecin pour entrer dans la chambre.

**\- Ah monsieur Emrys, enfin réveillé? Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur! Enfin surtout à votre professeur, les ambulanciers ont cru qu'il allait faire une syncope. Je suis Alice Manticore, votre médecin.**

Elle avait l'air sympathique, avec les cheveux grisonnant et un air bienveillant qui lui rappelait beaucoup son oncle Gaius, ce qui le fit se détendre inconsciemment même si le nom lui semblait étrangement familier. Mais une fois encore le calme fut de courte durée et perturbé par une nouvelle arrivée dans la chambre. Pendant un instant Merlin fut infiniment soulagé de la voir, mais en voyant son expression dure il se recula immédiatement contre le mur, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. Oh non, il connaissait ce regard.

**\- Euh … Coucou maman.**

**\- … "Coucou maman"? Vraiment?! Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point j'étais inquiète?** Hunith ne haussait pas la voix, presque jamais, mais ça ne réduisait pas l'impact de ses mots, au contraire. **On m'appelle d'urgence pour me dire que tu es à l'hôpital, inconscient, et quand j'arrive on m'annonce qu'ils t'ont placé dans la même chambre que ton âme-sœur! Ton âme-sœur Merlin! Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça?! Et je ne parle même pas du fait que tu étais dans ce même hôpital il y a deux semaines pour te soigner!**

**\- Ce n'était pas des blessures graves, Arthur voulait juste être sûr-**

**\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler!** L'interrompit-elle, intransigeante. **C'est Gwen qui a fini par tout m'expliquer sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mordred, l'état de lequel elle t'avait trouvé dans les vestiaires. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je te faisais confiance pour m'en parler s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave! Surtout après ce que tu as vécu au collège … Et Merlin, ton âme-sœur! Tu m'as caché ton âme-sœur! Évidement je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose avec ce Arthur, au moins de ton côté, mais de là à penser … Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête?!**

**\- C'est … la situation est compliquée maman. Arthur n'est pas gay pour commencer, et vient d'un milieu assez homophobe. De plus, il s'appelle Arthur _Pendragon_ , et je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ce que ça veut dire je pense. On ne vient pas du même monde, il est impossible pour nous d'être des âmes-sœurs. Et il y a encore quelque temps, on se détestait complètement, alors … On ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter tout ça, il devait y avoir une erreur, alors depuis on cherche un moyen de corriger tout ça.**

**\- Mais Merlin, le Destin ne fait pas d'erreur.** Hunith s'était finalement adoucit et s'était assis au bord du lit, faible contre la fatigue qui marquait ses traits (et la détresse que son fils essayait de lui cacher). **Si vous avez été marqués, alors ça signifie que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble.**

 **\- Le fait que l'on ait été faits l'un pour l'autre ne signifie pas que l'on _doit_ finir ensemble. Il y a tellement d'autres données à prendre en compte: sa famille, les attentes qu'a son entourage, son hétérosexualité, nos statuts sociaux différents, notre passé conflictuel, … Et la marque ne garantit pas qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi, tout ça a un impact là-dessus aussi. Il n'y a … **Il soupira. **Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça devrait l'être maman.**

Sa mère ne savait apparemment pas quoi répondre et ne put que passer une main sur sa joue en geste de réconfort et de soutien, et le médecin profita des quelques instants de silence pour intervenir.

**\- Hunith, je sais que cette discussion est importante mais maintenant que le plus urgent a été dit, j'aimerais examiner Merlin, même s'il y a peu de risque comme ce n'est pas lui qui a été originellement blessé. Je pense qu'il a besoin de repos pour l'instant.**

**\- Oui, oui bien sûr Alice.**

L'utilisation des prénoms interpella le jeune homme, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger que déjà sa mère était remplacé par l'autre femme.

Après quelques minutes d'examen, le médecin confirma qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre tant que l'état d'Arthur était lui-même stable. Elle lui apprit qu'il était déjà plus de quinze heures et qu'il était donc resté inconscient près de 7 heures, mais que ça n'avait rien d'anormal puisque son âme-sœur, la cause de son évanouissement, ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Cependant face à son regard paniqué, Alice le rassura en lui disant que si lui s'était réveillé, alors Arthur ne devrait pas mettre longtemps à reprendre lui-même conscience.

Il reçut enfin une explication sur les événements de la matinée, complétée par l'arrivée de Gwen et Gwaine qui le soulagea d'un poids. Il avait été inquiet pour sa meilleure amie, même si Alice affirmait qu'elle allait bien, mais aussi pour Gwaine ainsi que toute l'équipe. Il avait deviné que si Arthur et Lancelot avaient tous les deux été blessés, alors le reste de ses amis pouvaient très bien l'être aussi.

Il ne s'était pas trompé: le bus avait eu un accident, un camion les ayant percuté sur le côté. Lancelot et Arthur avaient été les plus proches de l'impact, et donc les plus sévèrement touchés. Heureusement aucun des deux véhicules n'allait très vite et il n'y avait que peu de blessés grave: Lancelot, qui avait la jambe cassée, Perceval qui s'était démit l'épaule, Basile (un joueur qu'il connaissait peu) qui s'était cassé le poignet et Arthur qui s'était cogné violemment la tête; et pour tout le monde beaucoup de bleus et une grosse frayeur. Heureusement pour eux, les visites des différents "chasseurs de tête" des universités s'étaient finies pendant le mois d'avril, et l'incident n'impacterais donc pas leur futur.

L'état d'Arthur avait été le plus inquiétant, et on l'avait placé dans la même chambre que Merlin après la découverte de leur Lien. En effet, une fois tous les deux à l'hôpital il n'avait pas été difficile de deviner la raison du malaise de Merlin, et une distance réduite entre deux âmes-sœurs améliorait leur guérison dans la plupart des cas.

Gwen s'était réveillée aux alentours de midi, tandis que Lancelot se réveillait suite à l'anesthésie qu'avait nécessitée l'opération pour sa jambe. Tout le monde allait plus ou moins bien, et Alice continuait de leur assurer que le réveil d'Arthur suivrait bientôt et avait même autorisé Merlin à se lever à condition qu'il reste dans la pièce. Sa mère semblait calmée pour l'instant, et il discutait tranquillement avec elle pendant que ses meilleurs amis étaient retournés auprès des autres. Ils avaient soigneusement évité le sujet "Tu es l'âme-sœur d'Arthur et tu ne nous as rien dit?!", sentant que ce n'était pas le moment et le lycéen leur en était reconnaissant. Il se sentait plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis son réveil à l'hôpital.

Mais Merlin aurait dû savoir que se détendre déclencherai une réaction de l'univers qui cherchait vraisemblablement à lui faire développer un ulcère.

L'entrée d'Uther Pendragon, qu'il entendit arriver bien avant de le voir, fut tonitruante. Il criait sur plusieurs membres du personnel médical à l'air complètement paniqué, et après son arrivée dans la pièce (la pauvre porte presque arrachée de ses gonds) le plus jeune fut content de constater qu'Alice n'en faisait pas partie. Surtout qu'une part de lui devinait qu'elle ne se serait certainement pas laissé faire et se serait alors attiré des ennuis.

Après avoir jeté un rapide regard furieux vers les Emrys il se retourna vers les infirmiers restés dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**\- Je veux qu'ils s'en aillent, MAINTENANT! Ils n'ont rien à faire dans la chambre de mon fils.**

Avant même que les pauvres victimes de la colère de Pendragon ne puissent faire un geste, Hunith se leva du lit et se plaça instinctivement entre l'homme et Merlin qui était toujours assis au bord de son lit, complètement tétanisé.

**\- Nous n'irons nulle part tant que les médecins ne nous diront pas de partir.**

Uther se figea, puis se tourna lentement vers la femme qui venait d'ouvertement le défier.

**\- Oh croyez-moi, s'ils veulent garder leur travail ils vous feront sortir que vous le veuillez ou non!**

**- _Leur_ travail est de veiller à ce que nos _deux_ fils aillent bien, et s'ils ne me disent pas que _mon_ fils peut partir sans mettre en danger sa santé ou celle de son âme-sœur, alors nous ne bougeront pas.**

Merlin grimaça. Si Uther n'avait pas apprécié qu'il soit ami avec Arthur, il n'allait certainement pas bien prendre l'annonce de leur "relation". Il voulait arrêter sa mère, lui dire qu'ils devaient partir, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter Arthur, pas maintenant alors qu'il le sentait si faible à travers leur Lien. Et rien au monde ne pouvait empêcher sa mère de le défendre face à ce qu'elle considérait comme une menace pour lui. Hunith pouvait être un vrai dragon quand ça concernait la protection de sa famille, et cela peu importe qui était son adversaire.

Il était fier de sa mère, se sentait en sécurité avec elle à ses côté (ne voulant pour rien au monde faire face à Pendragon seul) mais s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle, non ils pouvaient tout perdre à cause de cet homme, et la panique que suscitait cette idée l'empêchait de faire un geste pour intervenir.

 **- _Âme-sœur_? Comment osez-vous insulter mon fils et ma famille en désignant ce, cet, _lui_ comme son âme-sœur?! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de si grotesque, de si offensant! **Il avait apparemment eu du mal à trouver un moyen de le désigner, agitant juste la main dans sa direction.

**\- Ce n'est pas moi qui les décris comme tel mais les médecins, et c'est donc Kilgharrah Lui-même qui les a désigné ainsi! Oseriez-vous L'insulter en Le confrontant sur Son choix?**

Uther eut l'air complètement soufflé après ça, sans voix. Mais son visage prit une teinte encore plus rouge que précédemment, la fureur remplaçant toute trace d'arrogance.

**\- Dehors! Je vous interdis de vous approcher de mon fils! De croire que je puisse autoriser cela, alors même qu'ils sont tous deux des hommes, c'est- c'est scandaleux!**

Merlin sentit la colère l'envahir, comme à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait des propos homophobes, mais il savait que la rage qu'ils provoquaient chez sa mère était encore plus intense, surtout quand ils étaient dirigé vers lui.

 **\- Oh, alors c'est ça qui vous dérange? Que mon fils soit homosexuel, et qu'ils soient deux hommes?** Sa voix était basse et froide, le ton tranchant.

Uther eut l'air de sentir le danger, car même s'il semblait toujours en colère il se fit plus prudent dans sa manière de répondre.

 **\- L'homosexualité de votre fils ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid, si ça ne concernait pas mon fils. Nous avons une position à tenir, une réputation. Dans tous les cas ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus, je vois très bien que pour vous cette union est des plus avantageuses, mais je ne permettrai jamais à mon fils de s'associer à de telles vermines assoiffées de richesse!** L'arrogance avait repris sa place sur son visage.

**\- Parce que vous pensez que votre argent nous intéresse? Ha, vous ne pourriez pas avoir plus tort! Je ne m'intéresse qu'à une chose: le bien-être de ma famille! Tant que j'ai de quoi la nourrir et lui permette d'être heureuse et en bonne santé, rien d'autre n'a d'importance! Tout comme ça devrait l'être pour tout bon parent …**

Uther plissa les yeux dans sa direction.

**\- Insinueriez-vous que _je_ suis un mauvais père?!**

**\- Eh bien de nous deux, qui est celui qui veut absolument séparer ces deux garçons alors même que cela pourrait mettre leur santé en danger?**

Hunith gagnait, Merlin en avait conscience. Sa voix était autant en colère que moqueuse depuis plusieurs minutes et ses arguments incontestables, mais malheureusement ça ne signifiait pas une fin heureuse, au contraire. Uther fulminait sur place.

 **\- Comment-!** Il s'écria sans finir, ne semblant pas savoir par où commencer dans sa rage.

Mais avant qu'il ne retrouve assez ses esprits, une voix ensommeillée interrompit la "discussion" en cours.

**\- Pourriez-vous cesser ces cris?**

Sa voix était pâteuse, et quand Merlin se tourna vers lui il le vit esquisser une grimace de douleur en essayant de se relever. Il voudrait se précipiter pour l'aider, mais le regard noir que son père jette dans sa direction l'en empêche.

\- **N'essaye pas de te lever Arthur, je vais chercher les médecins.** Il se tourne vers Merlin et sa mère. **Maintenant que mon fils est réveillé, vous n'avez plus de raison de rester.**

L'invitation à quitter les lieux n'était pas très subtile, et Hunith était sur le point de reprendre la dispute quand la voix du blond retentit à nouveau, un peu plus vivement que précédemment.

 **\- Merlin! Tu vas bien?** Devant l'air perplexe du brun qui hoche la tête, il explique en bafouillant: **Je … J'ai _senti_ que tu avais mal toi aussi, comme une sorte d'écho, mais je pouvais rien faire pour fermer le Lien, j'avais trop mal … **La panique se reflète soudainement sur ces traits. **Les autres! Est-ce qu'ils vont bien?**

Merlin se rapproche de lui sans faire attention à Uther, en souriant doucement.

**\- À part toi, il n'y a que Lancelot, Perceval et Basile qui soient blessé, et pas gravement.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?**

**\- Un camion vous est rentré dedans.**

Un air de compréhension éclaira son visage, quand soudain la voix d'Uther interrompit les retrouvailles.

**\- Bien, maintenant que tout a été dit vous pouvez partir Monsieur Emrys.**

**\- Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencer! Tant que les médecins n'auront pas dit que mon fils peut s'en aller, il ne sortira pas de cette chambre!**

**\- Les médecins? Je croyais que tu allais bien!** S'écria Arthur.

Merlin prit un air gêné en détournant le regard.

**\- Je vais bien. Je suis juste resté un peu inconscient, alors les docteurs voulaient que je reste un peu au cas où. Et puis, ils disaient que ça ne pouvait pas te faire de mal que je sois près de toi, plutôt même le contraire. Tu sais, avec cette histoire de Lien...**

Avant qu'Arthur ne pu même penser à une réponse, son père s'énerva.

 **\- Il n'y a pas de Lien entre vous! Tout ceci est grotesque, mon fils ne peut pas avoir pour âme-sœur un... cet...** Il agita la main vers Merlin avec une grimace de dégoût.

 **\- Et pourquoi pas?!** Hunith n'était pas prête à laisser son fils se faire insulter à nouveau.  
**  
\- Parce que c'est un homme enfin! Et pauvre qui plus est! Et il n'a rien pour lui, il est-**

**\- Il est mon âme-sœur et la personne que j'aime, alors je vous prierais de surveiller vos paroles, _Père_.**

Un silence pesant suivit la prise de parole d'Arthur. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il intervienne, et certainement pas à ce qu'il dise ça. Il n'y eut qu'Hunith qui n'eut pas l'air si surprise que ça.

 **\- Arthur... Tu ne peux pas, tu- Tu dois être encore un peu assommé par les médicaments.** Uther ne put empêcher son visage de refléter le choc énorme que ces paroles avaient représenté pour lui.

**\- Sûrement, sinon je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais ça ne change pas que c'est la vérité.**

**\- Mais Arthur, tu n'es pas…**

**\- Gay? Non. Je ne pense même pas être bi, je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux hommes. Il n'y a que Merlin.**

Oui, les médicaments devaient certainement encore faire effet pour qu'il ne soit même pas gêné de sa déclaration, surtout avec le principal concerné dans la pièce. Et la mère du principale concerné.

Il soupira, il était juste fatigué de tout ça.

**\- Père, ça ne change strictement rien à ce que je suis.**

**\- Mais- Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte des conséquences que ça va avoir?**

Hunith allait de nouveau s'insurger, comment pouvait-il faire passer le bonheur de son fils au second plan? Mais Arthur fut plus rapide, et répondit d'une voix calme mais où perçait une pointe d'agacement.

**\- Je comprendrais votre réaction si Merlin** _**n'était pas** _ **mon âme-sœur. Mais il l'est, et je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait me nuire. Nos actionnaires, collaborateurs, … Ils sont tous des suiveurs du Destin et ils** **n'y trouveront donc rien à redire! S'Il a décidé que je pouvais passer le reste de ma vie avec un homme, ils seront obligés de l'accepter. Mais vous avez raison, pensez à votre réputation: Que se p** **assera-t-il si vous reniiez votre fils en raison d'une décision prise par le Destin en personne?  
**

Uther resta sans voix devant la logique implacable. Mais surtout, il réalisa ce que son fils pensait de lui: qu'il était un monstre sans cœur privilégiant toujours son entreprise par rapport à son propre enfant.  
Mais il lui avait donné toutes les raisons de penser ça comprit-il. Les paroles d'Hunith et la froide logique d'Arthur, lui faisaient ressentir le poids de ses erreurs et il était totalement chamboulé.

**\- Arthur je... Tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur. Je pensais... Je pensais juste que tu ne pourrais pas le trouver avec un homme, encore moins ave** **c un tel homme. Quand je te parle des conséquences, je parle de celles qu'il y** **aura sur ta vie personnelle, pas de l'entreprise! Tu risques d'être rejeté, et-**

**\- Et je m'en contrefiche.** Le regard et la voix d'Arthur s'adoucirent. **Père, Merlin est mon âme-sœur, s'il y a une personne sur Terre avec qui je pourrai être heureux, ce sera forcément lui. Si mon bonheur est vraiment le plus important alors vous devrez vous y faire. Ou vous me perdrez.**

Le silence qui tomba ne pouvait même plus être décrit comme pesant après cette phrase. Finalement, Uther déglutit difficilement.

 **\- Très bien, je vois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix.** Il toussa nerveusement. **Il me faudra du temps pour finir par totalement l'accepter. Mais j'essayerai.**

**\- Merci Père, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.**

Celui-ci hocha la tête, puis partit enfin chercher un médecin. **  
** Maintenant qu'il avait fini sa discussion avec son père, il n'osait plus rien dire. Comment avait-il pu se confier comme ça devant Merlin lui-même? Mais quel idiot, il se serait frappé s'il l'avait pu!

Et puis, depuis quand aimait-il Merlin? D'où ça sortait?! Comment avait-il pu l'affirmer comme ça, alors que ce matin encore il s'avouait à peine avoir de l'affection pour lui?! Maintenant ça lui semblait tellement clair, ça expliquait tellement de choses, mais depuis quand ressentait-il ça? Et depuis quand se le cachait-il à lui-même?  
Bon, là il paniquait totalement, et c'était d'autant plus ridicule que chacun pouvait suivre la vitesse frénétique de ses battements de cœur grâce à l'électrocardiogramme relié à lui.

Merlin non plus n'en menait pas large. Pourquoi le blond avait-il dit ça? Pour faire taire son père? Sous l'influence des médicaments, de la marque? Ou alors était-il … sincère?  
Il allait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, quand le médecin entra finalement suivi d'Uther et coupa le silence pesant au grand soulagement des deux concernés (Hunith se retenant à grand-peine de rire, totalement oubliée par les plus jeunes).

La diversion dura plusieurs minutes, rythmée par les observations d'Alice qui examinait consciencieusement son patient tandis que les deux autres adultes se regardaient toujours en chien de faïence. Tous deux étaient au chevet de leur fils respectif, alors que Merlin s'était rassis sur son propre lit et soupirait face aux comportements pour le moins immatures des deux plus vieux.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Les diversions s'étaient enchaînées les unes après les autres: les allées et venues des médecins, les visites de leur différents amis, surveiller leurs parents respectifs pour empêcher une nouvelle disputes de se déclencher, manger, …

Mais maintenant, la nuit était tombée et les visites étaient terminées. Arthur devait rester en observation jusqu'au lendemain pour être sûr qu'il ne souffrait d'aucun effet secondaire, et Merlin restait lui aussi par sécurité (et ce malgré l'air renfrogné d'Uther).

La discussion tant redoutée _devait_ arriver, ils _devaient_ en parler, maintenant, mais aucun ne semblait prêt à faire le premier pas. En même temps, comment commencer à parler de _ça_? Que faire pour aborder le sujet?

Ils étaient tous les deux à moitié allongés, à moitié assis sur leurs lits, le regard d'Arthur fixant le mur en face d'eux comme s'il détenait toutes les réponses, tandis que Merlin le regardait lui, se mordant la lèvre nerveusement. Mais enfin, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, en seulement trois mois?

Il se racla la gorge, avant de se forcer à prendre la parole pour commencer ce qui s'annonçait déjà comme une conversation … éprouvante.

**\- Arthur, je-**

**\- Non, ne dit rien, on n'a pas besoin d'en parler.** Le coupa le blond sans même tourner la tête vers lui.

 **\- On ne pourra pas éviter cette discussion longtemps, et tu le sais.** Merlin attendit quelques secondes que l'autre réagisse, puis soupira face à son mutisme. **Ça ne servira à rien de se comporter comme des lâches.**

Ça eut au moins l'effet d'enfin faire réagir Arthur, qui se tourna soudainement vers lui. En d'autres circonstances, le brun aurait souri de la manière dont on pouvait facilement le manipuler, juste avec un mot.

 **\- Je ne suis pas un lâche! On n'a juste** _ **vraiment**_ **pas** **besoin d'en discuter, on a juste à … ne plus y penser.**

Après ça il se tourna à nouveau vers le mur en face de lui, mais il vit son interlocuteur secouer la tête dans la périphérie de sa vision.

 **\- Je ne pourrai pas faire ça, désolé. Ce que tu as dit à ton père, … est-ce que c'était vrai?** Il était gêné, mais aussi plein d'espoir. Il voulait juste croire que pour une fois il avait droit à une fin heureuse.

 **\- Non, enfin, si c'était vrai, mais … mes sentiments n'ont pas d'importance. Je …** Il grimaça, n'arrivant pas à trouver ses mots. **Je sais que toi tu ne veux pas de moi, pas comme ça, et ça me va, alors franchement ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler.**

Merlin se tourna soudainement et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, imité par Arthur qui ne voulait pas paraître plus lâche que le brun (esprit de compétition oblige). Ils se faisaient maintenant face, leurs regards accrochés comme pour défier l'autre de parler. Ce fut finalement Merlin qui prit à nouveau la parole lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

**\- Et où as-tu eu cette information?**

**\- Je t'ai entendu Merlin, j'ai tout entendu.** Il baissa le regard, se passant une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. **Enfin pas vraiment moi, je- Quand j'étais inconscient, j'entendais ce que tu entendais à partir du moment où tu t'étais réveillé. Parfois, j'arrivais aussi à voir ce que tu voyais, même si c'était flou. Du coup, je t'ai entendu, discuter avec ta mère.** Arthur n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux, et semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. **Expliquer pourquoi c'était impossible entre nous, que tu ne voulais pas qu'il y ai "nous". Alors, juste, on oublie. On arrivera à passer au-dessus de la marque, de tout ça. Comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas parce que l'on ait été fait l'un pour l'autre que l'on _doit_ finir ensemble. **Il eut un rire qu'il voulut nonchalant, mais il n'arriva pas à cacher entièrement l'émotion qui le tourmentait.

**\- Alors tu abandonnes? Comme ça?**

Arthur releva brusquement la tête, lançant un regard noir à Merlin. Comment pouvait-il se moquer de lui alors qu'il avait été honnête avec le brun, s'était confié à lui? L'intello le regardait curieusement, penché en avant comme pour mieux voir sa propre expression.

 **\- Oui, j'abandonne.** Il sera les dents, agacé de la mine surprise qui lui faisait face. **Si ça avait été mon père, nos amis, n'importe qui- Même ta mère! Qui m'avait dit tout ça, je leur aurais dit d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, et que ma décision était prise. La seule personne dont l'avis compte dans cette histoire, c'est toi. Je ne veux pas- ne _peux_ pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, juste sous prétexte que nous avons la marque et que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Si tu me dis non, alors j'abandonne, c'est tout.**

Merlin cligna des yeux quelques secondes, sans réaction, avant de se redresser et de rire. Oui, de rire. Arthur était maintenant furieux, d'autant plus contre lui-même pour remarquer à quel point ce rire lui faisait effet. Une partie de son cerveau enregistra que le rire en lui-même n'avait rien de méchant, non Merlin semblait juste rire joyeusement, comme si on lui avait donné la meilleure des nouvelles. Ce rire apportait une sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine, tout en lui donnant un effet de papillon dans le ventre.

Oui, il était vraiment furieux, décida-t-il en regardant le mur derrière Merlin pour ne plus supporter cette vision. Il était tellement occupé à l'ignorer qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que l'autre avait enfin cessé de rire.

**\- Arthur, regarde-moi.**

Évidement, il tourna encore plus la tête suite à cet ordre, ce qui fit soupirer son interlocuteur. Bon d'accord, Merlin n'avait pas eu la meilleure réaction du monde, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Tout ça, pour ça! La situation était complètement ridicule maintenant qu'il avait toutes les informations, mais il en était étrangement heureux. Ce ridicule, ces malentendus, c'était eux, complètement eux et il était heureux parce que tout ça leur ressemblait tellement.

Plus qu'à le faire comprendre à l'autre tête de mule croisé avec un bourricot de la lune.

Sûr de lui, il se leva et se planta devant son idiote d'âme-sœur, les mains sur les hanches. Le manière la plus simple de faire bouger les choses était de lui faire _ressentir_ ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, lui expliquer et surtout arriver à ce qu'il le croie prendrait trop de temps et il n'en avait pas la patience.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait beau _pousser_ le plus fort qu'il pouvait, les barrières mentales d'Arthur n'avaient jamais été aussi impénétrables. Il n'insista pas, voyant les mâchoires du blond se contracter encore plus sous l'effort, l'énervement et l'amertume certainement. Ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça, tiraillé alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être.

 **\- Arthur.** Il attendit plusieurs secondes. **Arthur s'il te plaît, arrête de faire l'enfant.**

Bon, ce n'était définitivement pas la chose à dire, bien qu'effectivement après ça il le regarda enfin. Mais le regard qu'il lui lança était enragé et toute sa posture traduisait l'agressivité. On se serait cru au bon vieux temps, après une de ses insultes bien placée.

Le blond se leva à son tour, et se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement de Merlin qui ne recula pas, ni devant la proximité ni devant le regard incendiaire qui le surplombait maintenant.

Il essaya de profiter de sa colère pour utiliser le Lien, mais ses barrières en étaient apparemment renforcée. Il commençait à désespérer de pouvoir lui faire entendre raison. Il devait le forcer à le laisser _passer_ , si la rage ne lui faisait pas baisser ses barrières, la surprise peut-être …

Son regard quitta les yeux bleu-verts hypnotisant de son âme-sœur malgré les éclairs qu'ils lançaient, pour tomber sur ses lèvres et sa décision fut pris dans la seconde.

Arthur n'eut même pas le temps de trouver les mots pour exprimer sa colère qu'il fut rendu muet par le baiser qu'il reçut. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois, juste des lèvres contre des lèvres: cette fois-ci celles de Merlin bougeaient contre les sienne, l'embrassant véritablement mais sans rien forcer. Après quelques secondes d'ébahissement, le blond eut un mouvement de recul (même si il fut beaucoup moins grand qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité) mais l'autre l'empêcha de rompre le baiser en suivant son mouvement tout en posant ses mains sur chacune de ses joues.

Dans sa tentative de retranchement il trébucha contre son lit et se retrouva à nouveau assis, et Merlin posa une jambe sur le lit à côté de lui pour garder son équilibre en se baissant vers lui. Leurs lèvres et ses mains encadrant le visage étaient pourtant les seuls parties de leurs corps qui se touchaient, car le brun ne voulait de nouveau rien imposer. Le baiser était lent, mesuré et retenue mais ô combien agréable.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper (la pensée de repousser Merlin ne l'effleurant même pas), Arthur décida d'au moins en profiter. Attrapant brusquement Merlin par la taille, il rapprocha leur deux corps tout en prenant enfin part au baiser.

Il en avait rêvé depuis tellement longtemps, se l'était imaginé un million de fois grâce au souvenir de ce premier baiser échangé le soir du carnaval, mais rien ne valait la réalité. Ce n'était pas comme dans les livres: le monde ne semblait pas aller plus ou moins vite, des milliers de feux-d'artifices n'explosaient pas dans son esprit pendant qu'il embrassait son âme-sœur, non c'était … C'était juste évident. Ils devaient être ici, comme ça, Merlin dans ses bras et leur lèvres scellées, c'était ce qu'il _devait_ se passer. Rien n'avait jamais eu plus de sens que cet instant-là.

Et au moment où il s'abandonna, ne pensant pas pouvoir être plus submergé, il se retrouva brutalement envahi par des émotions violentes et intenses, qu'il savait ne pas être les siennes. Pourtant elles y ressemblaient beaucoup, faisant échos à ses propres sentiments pour le brun.

Aussitôt ses barrières tombées, Merlin s'était empressé de faire _passer_ par le Lien tous ses sentiments, toutes les émotions qu'Arthur lui faisait vivre. Il s'était un peu emporté à cause du baiser intense qu'ils échangeaient, et réduisit immédiatement le flot d'émotions qu'il envoyait pour complètement le stopper quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et Arthur avait un peu la tête qui tournait à cause du trop plein de sentiments qui l'avaient avalé (même s'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas seulement ceux de Merlin qui avaient manqué de l'engloutir). Il tremblait un peu, et ferma les yeux en posant son front contre celui de son âme-sœur.

 _Son âme-sœur_. Ces mots prenaient enfin tout leur sens, trouvaient enfin leur véritable place. Il se sentait entier, complété.

Un rire heureux lui échappa, et soudainement il n'en voulut plus au brun d'avoir ri plus tôt. C'était tellement stupide, tellement ridicule, tellement … tellement eux, depuis le début.

Il rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Merlin, toujours penché au-dessus de lui. Son sourire était radieux, reflet parfait du sien, et pour la première fois Arthur ne s'empêcha pas de l'admirer.

Le Lien entre eux était toujours _ouvert_ , de sorte qu'ils recevaient toujours un écho des émotions de l'autre mais elles étaient tellement similaires qu'elles se mélangeaient tout simplement entre leur deux esprits. Jamais ils n'avaient connu un tel sentiment de plénitude, qui fut malheureusement un peu gâché quand une légère douleur les touchèrent respectivement au ventre et au pectoral gauche. Tous deux échangèrent un regard curieux, et Merlin se releva pour remonter son haut sur son ventre pendant que qu'Arthur baissait le col de son T-shirt. Chacun écarquillèrent les yeux en découvrant leur marque, puis en relevant le regard pour regarder celle de l'autre. Elles étaient parfaitement identiques, mais différentes de ce qu'elles avaient toujours été.

Le croissant de lune incrusté dans un cercle était toujours là, mais il était maintenant entouré de ce qui ressemblait à première vue à des flammes, transformant le cercle en un soleil flamboyant.

La lune et le soleil, complètement différents mais se complétant parfaitement. La lune, symbole de l'esprit, du calme, et un astre bien plus discret que le soleil, au caractère ardent et aimant être remarqué.

La lune, qui malgré sa discrétion brille paisiblement, veillant sur toute chose, et le soleil, réchauffant et éclairant tout autour de lui.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau, et Merlin fondit dans les bras de son âme-sœur, tous les deux riant doucement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADAA! Cette fin m'a donné du fil à retordre, même si la dispute entre Hunith et Uther a été écrite depuis … sûrement quelque part entre le chapitre 3 et 4. La scène finale est niaise à mourir, mais en même temps j'écoutais Hey Soul Sister en boucle, alors m'en voulez pas :') (note de bêta: la Fluffymobile company espère que ce voyage vous a été agréable)


	11. ÉPILOGUE: Le retour à la normale ?

_Lundi 16 mai_

Le week-end était passé à une vitesse folle. Ils avaient été autorisés à rentrer chez eux samedi dans l'après-midi, Arthur étant définitivement hors de danger. La séparation avait été difficile, mais également accueillie avec un peu de soulagement. Le moment de réalisation avait été merveilleux, et les minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se couchent (chacun dans leur lit!) aussi, mais le réveil avait été gênant. Malgré qu'ils aient convenus assez facilement du fait qu'ils soient maintenant un couple, ils ne savaient pas comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre: devaient-ils s'embrasser pour se dire bonjour? De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler? Par Kilgharrah, qu'étaient-ils censés faire?!

Le reste du week-end avait été plus facile, la routine revenant de manière réconfortante. Ils n'étaient plus _obligés_ de discuter maintenant que leur Lien était complet (symbolisé par leur nouvelle marque), mais l'habitude était plaisante. Ils n'étaient pas toujours scotchés à leur téléphone mais s'échangeaient quand même régulièrement des messages dès qu'ils avaient quelque chose à dire (de drôle, d'instructif, d'inutile, …). Arthur avait même réussit à laisser échapper un "Tu me manques …" en guise de bonne nuit le dimanche soir, faisant sourire niaisement Merlin.

Oui ça ne faisait que moins de deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais c'était normal: le début de n'importe quelle relation nécessite en général une certaine proximité, mais celle de deux âme-sœur encore plus. La marque ne les _forçait_ plus à passer presque tout leur temps ensemble, mais le début du Lien complet était toujours assez fragile et ils ressentaient le besoin d'être ensemble, pour trouver un équilibre.

Mais avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le lundi matin était arrivé et la nervosité les gagnait de minute en minute. Arthur était allé chercher Lancelot en voiture, lui qui avait la jambe dans le plâtre, et ce dernier s'amusait beaucoup du trouble de son meilleur ami. Et cela malgré les remontrances du dit meilleur ami, qui lui rappelait qu'il avait été bien pire durant ses débuts avec Gwen.

Apparemment il avait le droit de se moquer de lui, puisqu'à cause de lui il avait perdu un pari avec le reste de la bande: Lancelot et Léon pensaient qu'il leur faudrait au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour se mettre ensemble, Eylan, Gwaine et Perceval avaient perdu depuis un moment car eux pensaient qu'ils auraient succombé plus tôt, et seule Gwen avait gagné (à une semaine près). Arthur se demandait avec agacement depuis combien de temps ce pari était en cours, avant de décider qu'il ne valait mieux pas le savoir. Et dire qu'aucun d'eux n'avait su que Merlin et lui était âme-sœur!

Au moins n'avaient-ils pas besoin de s'inquiéter de leur réaction, même s'ils s'étaient fait gronder par Gwen et la plupart de leur plus proches amis pour leur avoir cacher une information aussi importante.

Arthur fut tout de même heureux de la présence de son meilleur ami, parce que sans lui il serait sûrement resté figé un moment devant les portes du lycée. Il savait que Merlin était déjà là, et ça le pétrifiait. Heureusement son propre casier était le plus proche de l'entrée, et il n'eut pas à le retrouver tout de suite.

Mais ensuite, il fallait rejoindre leur bande d'amis au point habituel, devant le casier de Gwen (le plus au milieu du bâtiment et proche des escaliers, point de ralliement pratique pour les quelques cours qu'ils n'avaient pas tous en communs) et une fois encore il fut obligé d'avancer grâce à (ou à cause de) Lancelot qui avait hâte de retrouver sa chère et tendre.

Il eut l'impression d'arriver au ralenti, cherchant son âme-sœur (et petit copain se rappela-t-il nerveusement) du regard, et ce ne fut que quand les autres se retournèrent pour le saluer qu'il put le voir. Il avança comme en mode automatique et se figea en face de lui, le regard fixé dans ces yeux bleus qui l'avaient presque obsédé pendant plusieurs mois. Il semblait complètement perdu, et Merlin non plus n'en menait pas large.

Le reste de la bande, habituée à ces comportements grâce au précédent avec Gwen et Lancelot, reprit ses discussions. Certains roulèrent des yeux ou ricanèrent mais en se retenant bien de les déranger, et l'autre couple du groupe se demandait discrètement s'ils avaient été aussi ridicules au début de leur relation.

Arthur finit tout de même par sembler retrouver l'usage de la parole, même si sa voix semblait un peu enraillée:

**\- Hey.**

Bon d'accord, c'était peu, mais comprenez le, pour le moment il n'était pas capable de plus. Et Merlin n'eut pas l'air de vouloir se moquer de lui, puisqu'il lui répondit après s'être raclé la gorge:

**\- Hey.**

C'était complètement ridicule, décida Arthur, et il commença à lever la main pour attirer le brun à lui mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit Merlin recula de quelques pas, brisant le contact visuel entre eux et prenant un air mi-gêné, mi-paniqué.

**\- Je- j'ai oublié un truc dans mon casier, je vous rejoins en cours!**

Et à la surprise de tout le monde, et surtout d'Arthur, il s'enfuit en courant … dans la direction opposée à son casier.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Le repas du lundi se passait en apparence de manière normale. Mais en regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir que l'attention de beaucoup d'élèves se tournait parfois vers une table en particulier. Après tout, ils étaient tous curieux: était-ce vrai que les deux ennemis jurés du lycée étaient … âmes-sœurs? En couple?

Leur relation tumultueuse avait beaucoup fait parler: tout le temps en train de se disputer malgré leurs amis communs mais pourtant rarement l'un sans l'autre, l'intervention d'Arthur face à Mordred avait été le centre des conversations pendant une semaine (un record!). Malgré l'animosité qu'ils semblaient ressentir l'un envers l'autre, on ne pouvait plus nier qu'ils étaient au moins amis vu la réaction du blond. Mais cette découverte avait été mise à mal par le comportement étrange du brun par la suite, qui évitait l'autre le plus souvent possible et pas de manière très subtile.

Oh oui, leur relation était du pain béni pour les colporteurs de rumeurs et autres amateurs de ragots. Surtout que la position de "Roi" de l'école d'Arthur les plaçaient automatiquement sous les projecteurs.

Alors après la révélation de la marque de Merlin, associée à sa réaction similaire à celle de Gwen après l'accident et au nom qu'il pensait avoir murmuré mais qui avait été prononcé assez fort pour que beaucoup de ses camarades l'entende, les plus malins n'avaient pas été longs à additionner deux plus deux.

Mais ils étaient tous grandement déçus: aucun rapprochement n'était visible entre les deux ennemis.

À la table en question, les lycéens ne prêtaient pas grande attention à leurs observateurs. Là aussi tout avait l'air complètement normal, mais seulement en apparence. Certains étaient tendus tandis que d'autres essayaient d'ignorer l'ambiance électrique qui planait. Tout était en fait beaucoup trop calme, et chacun se préparait pour la tempête.

La source de cette ambiance n'était autre qu'Arthur, qui jetait des regards noirs vers Merlin à l'autre bout de la table. Ce dernier avait complètement ignoré la place qu'il avait gardée spécialement à côté de lui, puisque le brun avait de nouveau disparu avec une mauvaise excuse après les cours, comme à chaque pause de la matinée. Ce comportement commençait à vraiment porter sur les nerfs du sportif, d'autant plus quand tous leurs amis lui demandaient sans cesse ce qu'il avait encore fait de mal pour que Merlin l'ignore.

Mais il n'avait rien fait! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être proche de lui. Évidement, il ne voulait pas passer tout son temps collé à lui et devenir un de ces couples dégoûtant semblant incapable de décrocher leurs bouches l'une de l'autre, mais il voulait tout de même passer du temps avec son petit-copain! Oui il avait été nerveux, et oui c'était encore pire maintenant qu'il avait conscience d'être le centre des rumeurs de la semaine, mais ça ne changeait pas sa décision. Il voulait être avec Merlin, peu importe les avis des autres, il n'en avait rien à faire. Et il savait parfaitement que l'autre n'y accordait aucune importance non plus, alors ça ne pouvait pas être la raison de son éloignement.

Merlin s'agitait nerveusement sur sa chaise, conscient du regard lourd qui pesait sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction d'Arthur, enfin si mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi intense. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il lui en veuille autant et aussi ouvertement! Le brun commençait à douter de la qualité d'élaboration de son plan …

**o*o*o*o*o**

Le lendemain, Arthur décida d'agir. Le comportement étrange (et vexant) de Merlin avait continué tout l'après-midi, au point qu'il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir le soir, s'excusant plus tard par message. Mais le blond n'en avait rien à faire de ses excuses, ce qu'il voulait c'était des explications! Et malgré toutes ses questions, il ne reçut aucune réponse claire du brun.

Il arriva à l'école bien plus tôt que d'habitude, et attendait maintenant à l'arrêt de bus du lycée. D'autres élèves lui jetaient des regards curieux, mais ces regards noirs et sa mauvaise humeur apparente semblaient les dissuader de l'approcher. À côté de lui, Lancelot se retenait de ricaner, et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter son agacement. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas été dérangé par le fait de partir plus tôt, puisqu'il pourrait lui aussi surprendre sa petite-amie qui prenait un autre bus. Même si la surprise serait sans doute moins plaisante pour Merlin.

En effet le brun, à peine descendu du bus, essaya de se glisser parmi les autres élèves le plus discrètement possible, ayant _senti_ qu'Arthur l'attendait. Seulement si ce dernier avait laissé le Lien ouvert, c'était justement pour pouvoir le traquer et ne pas le laisser filer. Il entendit à peine l'éclat de rire de Lancelot derrière lui alors qu'il se lançait à la poursuite de son petit-ami.

Ayant moins de scrupule à pousser les gens de son passage, Arthur le rattrapa facilement, mais ne s'arrêta pas ni ne le regarda. Il l'attrapa juste par le coude et ils passèrent les portes du lycée comme ça. Merlin n'essaya pas de se débattre, soupirant juste en observant le visage sans expression du blond. Seules ses mâchoires serrées témoignaient de son agacement, ce qui l'avait dissuadé de tenter de s'échapper. Vraiment, il n'aurait pas cru qu'Arthur réagirait aussi ardemment, mais d'un côté ça lui apportait une douce sensation de chaleur de se savoir la cause de cette réaction juste parce qu'il l'évitait.

D'un autre côté, il savait qu'il allait certainement passer un mauvais moment, les cours ne commençant que dans quinze minutes Arthur avait largement le temps de lui crier dessus pour avoir une explication jusqu'à le faire craquer. Parce que Merlin ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il savait très bien qu'il allait craquer et tout lui expliquer, ce qui le mettait déjà très mal à l'aise par avance. Alors autant en finir au plus vite, décida-t-il alors que le blond l'emmenait derrière le bâtiment, sur le chemin menant au complexe sportif. Et surtout, surtout ne pas penser aux quelques fois où il avait imaginé Arthur l'emmener dans un coin reculé du lycée, ce n'était pas le moment.

Une fois sûr d'être complètement isolé son petit-ami se tourna vers lui, la main toujours sur son bras comme pour être sûr qu'il ne s'enfuit pas. Ce qui serait complètement stupide, vu qu'en seulement quelques secondes le sportif le rattraperait, mais soit.

Arthur sembla le réaliser lui aussi, et recula d'un pas en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il voulait aussi prendre ses distances pour ne pas se retrouver piégé par Merlin, qui essayerait sûrement de détourner son attention du sujet comme il l'avait fait par message. Il se tendit en le sentant essayer discrètement de fermer le Lien, et non il n'allait pas laisser ça arriver.

**\- Tu laisses ton esprit ouvert! Y'a que comme ça que je pourrais être sûr que tu me dis la vérité.**

Merlin se sentit vexé de cette méfiance évidente.

**\- Je ne t'ai pas menti!**

**\- Et quand tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter qu'il n'y rien qui ne va pas, c'est pas un mensonge peut-être?**

Merlin se calma tout de suite, même s'il avait décidé de lui donner une explication sur la situation il devait être prudent dans sa manière de la formuler.

**\- … Pas vraiment. Il n'y a effectivement rien qui ne va pas, rien d'important en tout cas.**

Arthur laissa échapper une expiration agacée, se retenant de lever les bras au ciel devant tant de mauvaise foi.

**\- Et bien pour moi c'est important! D'accord on a pas vraiment discuté de la façon dont on allait se comporter une fois ici, en public, mais je pensais qu'on improviserait jusqu'à trouver un équilibre. Pas que tu m'éviterais comme ça.**

Merlin eut au moins la décence de paraître gêné, mais son âme-sœur ne lui laissa pas le temps de contester cette évidence.

**\- Si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit proche en public, même juste être l'un à côté de l'autre, oui ça va me faire chier mais je vais pas te forcer! Mais tu _dois_ m'en parler, je peux pas le deviner moi et je me retrouve comme un con à me demander ce que j'ai encore fait de mal.**

**\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal.** Maintenant le brun se mordait la lèvre, visiblement mal-à-l'aise et nerveux.

**\- Alors quoi?! C'est quoi le problème?!**

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier, pas vraiment de colère mais d'incompréhension et de frustration. Merlin sembla le comprendre parce que son attitude ne traduisit aucune peur, même s'il était toujours aussi clairement nerveux. Arthur essaya de se calmer, et sa voix s'adoucit.

**\- Si tu ne veux pas passer beaucoup de temps avec moi tu peux me le dire, tout simplement.**

Même si cette pensée le peinait, et Merlin sembla capter cette nuance puisqu'il eut un air paniqué et posa une main sur chacun de ses bras croisés.

**\- Non ce n'est pas ça! C'est juste … que je …**

Arthur garda le silence, lui laissant le temps de trouver ses mots.

**\- Je sais que tu t'en fiches, ou en tout cas c'est ce que tu dis, mais … Déjà, certaines personnes ne croient plus à la rumeur de notre mise en couple, grâce au fait que je garde mes distances. Si on continue comme ça, peut-être que la rumeur s'éteindra d'elle-même …**

Le silence perdura quelques secondes, le temps que le blond comprenne vraiment ce que l'autre lui racontait. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand ce fut le cas, s'extrayant de la poigne de son petit-copain.

**\- Alors tu- tu veux que notre couple reste secret?**

**\- Non! Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux!** Démentit immédiatement Merlin. **Mais … c'est ce qui me paraissait le mieux pour toi … Enfin, je pensais que tu préférerais …**

Il s'agitait nerveusement, se balançant d'un pied à un autre tout en triturant ses mains. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, et c'est pourquoi plutôt que de se mettre en colère devant un tel ramassis d'inepties (ce qu'il aurait fait dans d'autres circonstances) il éclata de rire.

**\- Alors, tu m'évites depuis hier pour … épargner ma réputation? Protéger mon honneur?**

Merlin rougit à cette formulation, et aussi un peu à cause de l'effet que lui faisait le rire de l'autre. Avec toute cette tension qu'ils traînaient depuis la veille, il avait presque oublié à quel point il aimait le rire d'Arthur. Et il se rendit compte d'à quel point son plan était stupide, jamais il n'aurait tenu plus d'une semaine sans cet idiot, maintenant qu'il savait ses sentiments réciproques.

**\- D'accord, ça sonne stupide dit comme ça. Mais-**

Il fut soudainement coupé par le baiser que lui donna Arthur, qui ne voulait même pas écouter sa justification. C'était stupide, il devait arrêter, point. Et maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il se fasse rejeter, il se faisait un plaisir d'embrasser son petit-ami pour la première fois depuis dimanche matin.

Il mit fin au baiser, qui était resté assez chaste, et un rire lui échappa quand il se recula: Merlin était encore plus rouge qu'avant, complètement ébahi. En l'entendant se moquer de lui, le brun lui jeta un regard noir avant de presque se jeter sur lui. Ce deuxième baiser n'était assurément pas aussi chaste que le dernier (même s'il restait dans les limites de la décence) et dura plus longtemps, les laissant à bout de souffle. Maintenant Arthur aussi rougissait légèrement, et Merlin eut un sourire triomphant qui fit de nouveau rire son âme-sœur. Vraiment, quel duo de gamins ils faisaient.

**\- Allé, rejoignons les autres avant qu'ils ne pensent que l'on fait quelque chose d'indécent.**

Arthur regretta presque sa formulation, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ce qu'il voulait faire d'indécent avec Merlin, vraiment pas. Enfin, regretta presque, jusqu'à ce que l'autre éclate de rire tout en rougissant. Il sourit tendrement en se disant que si c'était pour voir l'autre comme ça, il pouvait bien dire les choses les plus gênantes du monde.

Leurs amis les attendaient devant les portes et semblaient être parmi les derniers dehors, les cours commençant dans seulement quelques minutes. Ce qui voulait dire que presque tous les élèves se trouvaient maintenant dans les couloirs, et majoritairement dans le couloir principal hébergeant les casiers.

Ignorant les remarques stupides des clowns du groupe, le blond se tourna vers Merlin qui lui jetait des regards en coin, nerveux. Son sourire tendre réapparut, et il lui attrapa la main alors qu'ils commençaient à avancer vers les grandes portes. Arthur se pencha vers lui tout en marchant.

 **\- Ne pense même pas à t'enfuir.** Lui murmura-t-il.

Merlin ricana et se tourna vers lui pour profiter des dernières secondes de calme pour lui voler un baiser.

Et c'est ainsi que leur petit groupe d'amis entra dans le couloir, et immédiatement tous les regards se fixèrent sur les sujets des dernières rumeurs.

Un peu plus loin, Gwaine se plaignait d'une voix geignante à un Eylan moqueur et un Perceval faussement compatissant:

**\- Maintenant que mes deux meilleurs amis sont casés, je deviens quoi moi?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce point final vous aura plu! Enfin final, tout est relatif … Car oui, des bonus sont en marche! (Je ne serai jamais libre de cette histoire, jamais …) N'hésitez pas à proposer des idées, si elles m'inspirent je pourrai en faire quelque chose!
> 
> Edit 2020: Et voilà, re-postage finit! Je vais sûrement repasser plus tard pour corriger, et peut-être complètement réécrire des passages... On verra bien! J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu!

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction tient une place spéciale dans mon coeur, c'est la première (et seule pour l'instant) histoire à chapitre que j'ai terminé. C'est aussi la première collaboration de ce genre que j'ai faite avec ma bêta et amie irl, Léanie. Un grand merci à elle pour son soutien!  
> 


End file.
